<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavy is the Crown by TheFlamingo013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697882">Heavy is the Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingo013/pseuds/TheFlamingo013'>TheFlamingo013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Animalistic Traits, Emperor and Empress, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Palace hierarchy, Power Play, Slow Burn, one-sided atsuhina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingo013/pseuds/TheFlamingo013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya wanted the world to yerself, to have and to mold in the shape of a crown.” As usual, Kita knew the right words to say, painfully blunt and awfully true. “But for Osamu, his world was Shouyou-kun.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy crap, I'm actually gonna do this.<br/>A daily updated, OsaHina fic cause we really need more of this rare pair so here we go! </p><p>WARNINGS:<br/>There will be inaccurate depictions of how the imperial palace works due to some tweaks I've done for this fic's convenience.<br/>Also, the title empress is not limited to females only as this is an a/o/b fic, and secondary genders played a more vital part in their hierarchy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miya Osamu, second-born prince of Inarizaki and heir apparent to the Miya Clan, you stand here today in trial for treason against the crown, against <em>me </em>.” the accused barely flinched at the sharp edge of the steel slightly grazing his left cheek. “Do you deny this?”</p><p>“No,” he says cooly, unaffected by the long march's fatigue from the palace to the tall, family shrine. Unwavering from the rocks and distasteful words thrown his way.</p><p>He was a disgrace to his status- both as a son from the royal lineage and as an alpha. A pathetic, lovesick fool who fell for an omega’s cheap ploy, to have been mindlessly seduced to his baser instincts. It was believed that the crow had cast a spell on him, <em>a malicious curse </em>too skin deep to break even at the expense of thirty-five lashes to his back or when they had poured buckets of ice-cold water on his beaten body to absolve him of their <em>filthy </em>deeds. </p><p>But Osamu stood his grounds. He didn’t break as they did with his fingers or utter a single sound in pain. He didn’t cry from the torture he had received from the crack of dawn to the third sunrise of his arrest. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu bled and continued to bleed yet his lips remained sealed. For if he dies, the rotten palace secrets die with him. They will <em>never know</em> where he hid the empress.   </p><p> </p><p>“You are guilty of the crime of copulating with the empress dowager- the matriarch of our clan and our country.” Their eyes met- molten gold against steel, two very different colors yet both feral at the same time. “Do you deny this?” </p><p>“No.” he stands, unafraid of the royal guards who could easily break his knees to keep them on the floor and unyielding to his executioner. “No, <em> brother</em>, I do not deny loving his majesty. Or any of the 'filthy' things we’ve done together.” Osamu laughs bitterly. “And if it is a heinous crime to love him and is punishable by death, then kill me now.” </p><p>The older twin’s scent, one that used to smell of fresh fruits and morning dew now wafted like rotten meat against the chilly, spring breeze. The betas’ knees buckled against the putrid, acid-like smell whereas the alphas turned their heads in disgust. Atsumu had always been known to be quick to his temper, ready to raise a hand for the single display of insolence towards him, Inarizaki, and her gods. His brother was no exception. </p><p>Miya Atsumu is the golden alpha, after all, his very presence commanded respect. Any less than the treatment he deserved would result in death, swift if they’re lucky enough. </p><p> </p><p>Miya Osamu is not lucky.  And he keeps pushing it further as he vehemently spat at his brother’s feet. </p><p>“I deny nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>For a second Atsumu waver, because deep down in his bones he holds a soft spot for his twin. They were raised with love, after all, from sharing one womb to growing up in a vindictive red palace they call home. They were supposed to conquer the world together, take it down by a storm for Atsumu was a gifted man and more so blessed with his twin by his side. Osamu was his partner-in-crime, his person, and most trusted confidant but the wedge the dowager empress had thrown into their relationship made them bitter and estranged until it finally came to this.    </p><p>“Yer willing ta throw away yer entire life for the likes of ‘im; an inferior, an <em>omegan whore </em>just like that?” his twin who was better dressed than him looked more of a madman on the brink of completely losing his sanity than Osamu was. “WHY?!”   </p><p>Osamu smiles, not weary but fond as he resigns to his fate. “Ya know why, ‘Sumu.” He then faces the crowd as his alphan traits break out of his skin. There were loud sounds of bones cracking accompanied by two, pointed furry ears and nine foxtails springing out of his head and back respectively. His fingernails grow into sharp, black claws followed by painted red lines marring under his eyes and cheeks to mark his finished transformation. Osamu bares his sharp canines at his prosecutors, commanding them to stay away as he breaks free of his restraints. </p><p> </p><p>He looked majestic, very becoming of a Miya, <em> a royal</em>, despite the sheer white robes he was criminally dressed in.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ta hell with tradition. Ta hell with this country and with ya! And if any of ya ever think ‘bout touching a single hair from Shouyou-kun’s head, yer gonna hafta do it over my dead body.”</p><p>Everything was catching fire, bridges burning and hell raising high waters, obliterating all they’ve known about themselves and the red, imperial palace. A cautionary tale of two brothers- one who wanted the world to himself and the other ready to burn it all down for Hinata Shouyou. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my next 24 hours begin, stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Gray Tragedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah, I had to cut chapter 1 into 2 parts. My goal for the daily update was to make it 1.5k words at max per chapter, and it seems I've exceeded the count again. (Please forgive this author's planning skills) </p><p>WARNINGS:<br/>Underage marriage. If the topic is too unsettling for you, I don't suggest continuing with this fic. Though much will be explained very soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were twelve when a series of gray tragedies struck the entire country. </p><p>A valiant, golden-haired cozumel vixen was taken from the world seasons too soon, leaving nothing but memories of her glory days and a pair of twins. A woeful death that took all of the year's summer warmth, effectively turning Inarizaki cold and somber as she mourns the loss of her empress.  </p><p>Just how it should be.</p><p>But the funeral only lasted a few days, even for a royal like her, as protocols and rituals were painfully ignored due to the nature of her death- an unforgiving disease that took all her beauty and strength away, leaving a withered body burned to ashes and scattered across their tall mountains in hopes she safely returned to the gods.</p><p> </p><p>It rained for an entire season. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fer the best,” says his twin. “She would’ve wanted to be remembered that way.”</p><p>“Yer right, 'Sumu.” </p><p>“When am I ever wrong, 'Samu?”</p><p>And Atsumu was right, their mother would’ve preferred her people to think of her the same before she was forced to live in seclusion. The Miya Matriarch was the alphan empress who struck fear into the hearts of their enemies, after all, a brave warrior and stern mother to bother her children and country. She was the embodiment of consort perfection, rumored to have molten gold for blood running in her veins. She was loved by her people dearly and the emperor so much that they’ve easily abolished the imperial harem and replaced the concubine's palace with a garden dedicated in her honor. </p><p>Rumors had it that the late empress had grown a variety of poisonous flowers in there, personally tended to and watered with the blood of her enemies. For the Miya Matriarch was as kind as she was cruel. </p><p> </p><p>Yet-</p><p> </p><p>An impeccable figure, a history maker of her dynasty. Everyone had expected the emperor to follow her to the grave a couple of days later, for she had taken his heart with him. </p><p> </p><p>Yet-</p><p><br/>“Hey, 'Sumu,”</p><p>“Yeah, 'Samu?” </p><p>“I don’t understand. He loved her. He <em>said</em> he loved her yet-</p><p>“Yet the old man had the audacity to bring in a new whore.”</p><p>Yet barely three months after they’ve scattered Miya Kaede’s ashes into the tall mountains of Hyogo, the emperor has moved on with a new wife- an omegan child, no doubt younger than his twins, all the way from a small, no-name clan in Miyagi. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu and Osamu seethe as they watch a group of black-uniformed guards follow after a small figure dressed in heavy layers of pearly, white fabric. </p><p> </p><p>It was pitiful and pathetic to see the child bride struggle to keep grace as they practically drag themself towards the family shrine, which was a hundred steps to climb. It gave the twins a sick sense of satisfaction knowing their ridiculous ceremonies forbade the use of palanquin transport. The matrimonial clothes were three sizes too big that the only indication of human life underneath was the jingle of bells tied to their feet and the cherry branches it held. There was literally nothing to make out of their appearance, not even the shade of their skin or the color of their hair as the large tsunokakushi did a tremendous job covering its entire face.  </p><p>Atsumu curses the child bride to suffocate under the crushing weight of their clothes.</p><p>Osamu wishes for the rain to stop.   </p><p> </p><p>Neither happens. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As if their mother dying of an incurable disease wasn't tragic enough, their father decided to rub salt into their wounds by welcoming the new empress into their weekly, dinner table.</p><p>The twins were then convinced that the new empress's intention was to tarnish what was once an exclusive family routine. They simply couldn't fathom the thought of another sitting on their mother's chair. Atsumu openly rebels against the idea, throwing a hideous fit by burning his robes and breaking porcelain plates while Osamu locks himself in their shared room. </p><p> </p><p>The emperor was enraged at their blatant rejection, opting to deny them dinner until they gave in to his wishes.</p><p>They don't. And it doesn't get easier. </p><p> </p><p>“'Sumu... can’t go on like this.” Osamu wailed as he clutches his growling stomach in pain. His twin, however, rolled his eyes in annoyance. </p><p>“Just wait fer breakfast, ya greedy ‘lil pig.” Atsumu hisses, despite feeling the hunger himself. It was only the third week yet they were close to caving already. “Like hell, I’ll eat with those scrubs.”</p><p>Osamu envies his brother’s resilience and tries to find his own resolve in the matter. He loves food, after all, had been chided for hiding a treat or two underneath his sleeves. The servants were always ready to complain every time they found ants crawling in the laundry mat because of the sugary crumbs he forgets to dust off. But Osamu also knew he wouldn’t be able to stomach eating next to their vile father and his new whore. </p><p> </p><p>The gnawing pit in his stomach be damned, his mother’s honor was at stake.</p><p> </p><p>But it didn’t mean they haven’t found alternatives either, by sneaking around at midnight to feast on kitchen leftovers. Such mischief was unbecoming of the Inarizaki’s princes.</p><p>“It’s kinda funny though, no one’s ever seen their face.” says Atsumu as he messily gobbles on greasy, pheasant legs and dumplings. Osamu could only nod, mouth too occupied to talk. </p><p>It was no secret that the empire’s factions were in disarray as they unexpectedly welcomed a new queen, a domino effect that had loyalties questioned and clans divided. On one hand, an alliance with the faceless crows of Karasuno was deemed favorable, as the twins learned that they were<em> shadow people</em>. Their country was full of fox-like hunters, cunning and swift, but nothing compared to a group of elite assassins.  </p><p>Even Atsumu was reluctant to admit that it was kind of cool.    </p><p>But the price of chaos in exchange for an omega outweighed the benefits. There were unsavory rumors running wild in and out of the red, imperial palace as their country was still grieving yet a new empress was already moving in. It was controversial for no one really understood their emperor’s reasons for immediately remarrying just months after burning his late wife and meeting a Miyagi <em>omega</em>- an inferior openly scorned in Inarizaki. They were taught that omegas had the ability to delude any man weak to their knees just by spreading their legs. It was apparent their father was powerless against their charms too. </p><p>“I want ta remove it, their veil I mean.”</p><p>Osamu stops eating. “W-what?”</p><p>“I wanna see their face! Who knows what kinda monster’s underneath it. Bet it's fuckin’ ugly.”</p><p>“'Sumu!” he had to drink a cupful of water in one gulp to avoid choking. </p><p>“What? Don’t tell me ya ain’t curious.</p><p>The mischief in his brother's eyes reflected on his. “... I might be.” </p><p> </p><p>Their waves of laughter were drowned out by the heavy pitter patters of the midnight rain. </p><p> </p><p>On the third night of their misadventures, however, they were almost caught by a group of passing guards when a flash of orange saved them. </p><p>“Quickly, this way!” </p><p>The boy was wearing a strange hakama dyed in unfamiliar shades of green and gray that the twins couldn’t recognize which servant faction he was from. He then opens a compartment just below the island counters, one with enough space provided to fit three people. The twins were too astonished to move.</p><p>“Hurry!” he hissed at them. <em>Hissed!</em> Now Atsumu would never stand for such insolence against him, but the boy had pushed them into the compacted space before they could retort. The darkness immediately took over their senses but the warm hand that held them tight was the most reassuring they've felt since the late empress's passing.  </p><p>Osamu felt like he was betraying their mother. </p><p>When the footsteps have passed and the hallways were quiet, only then did the three release a collective sigh of relief. “Who are ya?” Osamu asks, voice veiling a deadly storm. As much as they’ve wanted to thank the boy, it was downright suspicious to crawl out a secret hiding space as well as to <em>conveniently</em> rescue them from the kitchen staff's wrath.</p><p>“Hinata Shouyou, at your service,” he answers merrily and without a hint of a lie. “You weren’t the only one rummaging for food, you know.” </p><p> </p><p>He was the beginning and the end of Miya Osamu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tsunokakushi - a traditional headgear worn in Shinto wedding ceremonies in Japan.</p><p>CHAPTER 02 on progress. Will update again tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Rain of Soot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If the first taste of betrayal was like stuffing cotton in Osamu’s mouth, the second was a rain of soot singeing his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their midnight raids continued, as Hinata Shouyou, who the twins assumed was a kitchen rat as they were, blended into their pack nicely. A peculiar yet interesting being, with bright orange hair and doe eyes, completely contrasting the dull colors of the clothes he wore and accompanied by an unfamiliar accent and speech pattern, akin to how the twins were taught to speak in public.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should accept it, His Majesty’s dinner invitations I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouyou-kun! How could ya say such a horrible thing?” Atsumu wails, acting <em>overly familiar</em> than his usual, arrogant self. “I’d blow my chunks out if I hafta sit on the same table with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that bitch.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ve never personally met the empress, how would you know if they're really a bad person?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu chews on his lower lips. “It’s not that easy. Those family dinners were personally requested by Ma, so it’s kinda hard to stomach eatin' in the same table with someone else sittin' where she used to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment, Hinata makes an unreadable expression before schooling it with his signature smile. “You’re right, it is</span>
  <em>
    <span> truly </span>
  </em>
  <span>upsetting to have someone impose like that.” He makes his way to the stoves, careful to draw out the meat buns from the boiling water’s steam. Hinata’s presence was truly a blessing as they no longer had to settle for the day’s leftovers. “But you said it yourself, her late sovereign was the one who mandated those dinners. And I don’t think she only did it out of formalities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why bother?” Atsumu raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata serves them a platter of their food. It was the tastiest they’ve ever eaten. “The empress …. probably just wanted to spend some time with her family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger twin felt a strange tugging in his chest, accompanied by the erratic beating of his heart. “... that awfully sounded just like 'er.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya said somethin', 'Samu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, 'Sumu.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gave it a chance, just as Hinata had suggested. But it doesn’t go accordingly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, the emperor was incredibly elated that dinner was served as a golden feast. Too much for four people but no expenses spared for the Imperial family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his enthusiasm barely made up for the awkwardness at the expanse of the mahogany, dining table. While he heartily ate his meal, exuding of liquorice scent, his spouse and twins sat in uncomfortable silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For starters the twins were dressed in expensive blue robes usually reserved for formal gatherings- embroidered cranes for Atsumu and koi fish patterns for Osamu to tell them apart, accompanied by heavy, wood pieces tightly pinned against their locks whereas the current empress ate under a thick, black veil over their face. A veil lift per bite looked equally as torturous as carrying lacquered accessories with the heads.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit hot in here,” Atsumu starts, just like he does when he wants trouble. “It must be very uncomfortable for you to eat like that,<em> Y</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>our Grace</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” and rude in our presence, was left unsaid but openly interpreted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that’s not allowed, my prince. You see-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who gave</span>
  <em>
    <span> you </span>
  </em>
  <span>permission to speak?” The empress’s hand servant, a bright-haired girl whose irrelevant face was also covered by a black cloth, flinched. She immediately had her head down, muttering incoherent apologies.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The emperor, however, was quick to diffuse the situation. “Now, now, my son. You mustn't lash out at her. She is young and new to our court, after all, she doesn't know her place.” Osamu notices the empress clenching on their chopsticks. “But Yachi-chan’s right. Karasuno has a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>peculiar, </span>
  </em>
  <span>strict practice when it comes to showing face. I’m afraid they aren’t very forthcoming about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu hums, blatantly ignoring his twin tugging on his sleeves. “But you’re in Hyogo now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in Inarizaki.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Our customs do no such thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“'Sumu-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t mean we won’t respect theirs.” The emperor bites back but his eldest son remains unfazed, even when the room started to smell like burnt wood and rotten meat. It was pandemonium. One minute it was a string of underhanded insults against the empress who refused to talk back, then it was a clutter of porcelains and silverwares callously thrown off the table as Atsumu yelled against their father’s thunderous voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were alphas, one barely presented, and the other a finely aged one, fighting for dominance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu wanted to throw up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should've held his twin down, his scent was capable of such, but the grudge they shared ran too deep. Their father, Inarizaki’s Emperor, needed to be reminded of what he had done. To realize that he was once someone who was deemed a role model for marriage vows yet he had immediately replaced his dead wife for a goddamn child. It was unforgivable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw you.” Atsumu spats, before throwing a bowl of piping hot soup towards the emperor. There were shouts from the servants, Osamu’s voice included, but one stood out the most.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your Majesty!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>An immediate flash of orange takes the burnt of the soup as it scourges its back. With its veil now forgotten on the floor, Hinata Shouyou collapses from the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya lied to us.” Osamu whispers, his voice echoing throughout the dungeon’s moldy confines. “Yer the empress.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was now dressed lightly in a new set of kimono- one without purples or green hues but a deep shade of black silk and a blood-red obi. He didn’t have his veil on, not that he needed it anymore. “I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu’s hands were immediately on the wooden bars, threatening to split on sheer strength alone. Hinata remains unfazed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LIAR! You are-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hinata Shouyou. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I never said I was a kitchen servant, which you boldly assumed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you've conveniently left out the part that yer the empress?</span>
  <span>" </span>
  <span>Osamu seethes. </span>
  <span>Hinata’s expression then changed from blank to a reassuring one, but Osamu didn’t feel safe. For all the times he had grown up in the palace this was the first time he couldn’t tell real from fake. </span>
  <span>The empress crouches in front of him, uncaring when the dampness began to soak up his clothes. “I <em>did</em> omit the truth. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu scoffed, unable to accept the apology. While it was Atsumu who harmed another royal, it was he who wordlessly took the blame. Again. The difference in their birthright had been a tradition as twins were commonly born in their clan. The oldest would be hailed as an unmarred prodigy whereas the second born would play the spare, a constant supporter of their older brother and a scapegoat should things come to for the worst.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In their case, twins of royal status, Atsumu’s reputation must remain untarnished until he ascends to the throne. Until then, Osamu must clean up after his mess.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eat.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In his plate were three-lined, perfectly triangular onigiris. It was evident that Hinata was the one who made it like he had been doing some nights before. But now, Osamu could only narrow his eyes in suspicion.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not poisonous if that’s what you’re worried about.” Osamu should find it endearing that Hinata was amused in his jail time, yet he couldn’t. </span>
  <span>For while Osamu doesn’t trust the empress regent, the insolent omega </span>
  <em>
    <span>who dared</span>
  </em>
  <span> sit on their mother’s throne, he trusted Hinata Shouyou in the kitchen completely as he had never once attempted to harm him or Atsumu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata was one person living two completely different lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re hungry, you haven't eaten since dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder whose fault that might be.” Hinata flinched. “I’m trying, 'Su- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Osamu-san.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know that my situation is less than ideal right now, but this is just politics.”           </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a bite, then another one, tasting a myriad of flavors. It was just pickled plum and seaweed wrapped in soft rice but something about the empress’s hand turns it into an incredible, savory snack. Hinata’s chuckles break him out of his train of thought. “I shall be taking my leave then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata-kun?” The empress halts. <em>What are we?</em> “I want meat buns tomorrow.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel colored eyes softened- a fond gesture that never failed to make Osamu's heart beat erratically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hinata’s sincerity stuns him, unable to answer back even as the short empress heads towards the door. “Goodnight.”          </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belly full and warm despite the uncomfortable sleeping arrangements, Osamu slept soundly that night. No one noticed that it had stopped raining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fighting~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Thorn Wall of Ivies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were thirteen when their worlds became disconnected, dividing them by three looming thorn-wall of ivies. One was destined for the throne with his brother not far behind him while the other must do everything he can to stay on his.     </p><p>Now Atsumu and Osamu were very privileged with their education; ranging from archery and literature to history and advanced politics. The workload continuously piles up over the years but this time, however, the twins were forced to take them separately, varying from time and place.</p><p>The two no longer wore the same colors in a day, differentiated by meticulously planned accessories and robes as well as being given separate rooms from wings across. The only hour of the day when they’re in one corner doing the same thing was during meals, but the younger twin feared that it was only a matter of time before they took that away too.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu jests that they switch places once in a while and Osamu was tempted to incline for the sake of getting under their mentors' skin. </p><p> </p><p>Because the entire arrangement was unsettling. The twins had always walked in the direction since birth, one path, one goal. Why the sudden need to divide them? Were the peaceful days of naivety and childhood already over? </p><p>Miya Osamu was born for the sake of his brother’s convenience, a constant supporter and a spare while the older twin will be given opportunities he won’t have. It was a single tilt in the scale of power caused by the time difference of their birth.  </p><p>Deep down his bones, he had already expected this, but that didn’t make it any easier. Let alone reassuring.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kita-baa-chan says he’s a little dull.” Atsumu snickered at the lonely sight of the empress under the shade of the withered, oak tree. The older twin had never quite gotten over Hinata’s deceit, opting to openly antagonize the empress whenever they come across each other in the hallways. Hinata of course would only bow his head, not too low for he is empress while Atsumu is merely a prince but not too high as Hinata is an omega and his brother an alpha. </p><p>He had never once retorted, letting his hand servants speak on his behalf. People would often assume that the empress was merely a doormatt to his stepsons, but Osamu knew better, for they could never know what expressions Hinata was making under his black veil.  </p><p>“Apparently the poor, baby crow couldn’t even recite his morning poems properly.” </p><p>Osamu frowned, not entirely finding humor at the empress’s endeavors. While he doesn’t slander Hinata behind his back, he wouldn’t defend his honor openly either, even at the expense of their wordless truce from the previous year. They weren’t enemies, not quite friends too, but Osamu knew that it wasn’t his job to help Hinata gain the respect of the palace people. Their mistreatment rooted in the recent loss of the late Miya Matriach, after all, only to be replaced by an ignorant omega child. </p><p> </p><p>It was something only the empress regent should overcome by himself. </p><p> </p><p>“And ya think ya could do better?” Insulting his brother on the other hand was a different matter. </p><p>“'Samu!”  </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Osamu finds the empress under the oak tree again, dressed in his signature color and hunched reading the same book. Everything about Hinata was small, from his lithe body frame to the tiny pitter-patters of his bare feet, but Osamu will never understand why the empress opted to walk without shoes even at the expense of having bells tied on his ankles to alert others of his presence. </p><p>He should ignore him, be more offended by Hinata's constant thorn-like presence in his mother’s private garden, but some unnamed force was beckoning him to come closer.  </p><p> </p><p>As if he was under a spell. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey-</p><p>A sharp gust of wind cuts through his face, throwing his body into the barbed bushes. He momentarily sees a flash of white and black before melting into orange and crashing down full force. Osamu felt his breath knocked out of his lungs as the new weight settles on top of him. </p><p>“Osamu-san!” Hinata cried, the book he was brandishing as a weapon lay forgotten on the floor. “Don’t you <em> ever </em> sneak up like that, you hear me! I could’ve killed you!” It was eerie to find that there was no lie present in his statement. The omega, however, barely had time to rethink his words as he tried to get up, but then his bare foot slipped against the leaves, further straddling himself into Osamu’s lap.  </p><p> </p><p>A shade of pink starts to dust Osamu’s cheeks as he becomes more aware of the nature of their position. </p><p> </p><p>“Doubtful that ya can, but intrigued ta see ya try.” Osamu winces when he felt the cuts on his palms, holding it up to see a trickle of blood roll down his sleeves. The pain was a good distraction. </p><p>Hinata radiating of panic snaps him out of his stupor as the empress callously tears out his veil to cover Osamu’s wound. For someone who was deemed an ungraceful clutz in the palace, the empress had wrapped his palm with practiced ease. Not too tight to hurt, or loose to bulk and easily come undone.  </p><p>“Come along now, we have to disinfect it.”</p><p>Osamu wordlessly follows him towards the open spring waters. The erratic beating of his heart doesn’t cease, especially at the feel of Hinata’s warm hands on his as they wash the blood off. Then Hinata does something more peculiar- he crouches down to collect an ample amount of damp soil and into a pouch, not minding of the dirt smeared across the expensive fabric of his clothes.</p><p>“Mud?”</p><p>Hinata grins. “Mud. It’s good for poison ivy.”</p><p>“P-poison ivy?”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you didn’t realize?”</p><p>Osamu bristles, uncaring that they’re surrounded by poisonous plants that he couldn’t tell which one he landed on earlier. Not that it bothered him much anyway. “I thought ya were nice.”</p><p>“Bold of you to assume so.”  </p><p>Hinata sticks out his tongue at him. The nerve! Yet the younger twin finds himself amused at the teasing gesture instead.      </p><p>Atsumu was right about a lot of things, but not Hinata Shouyou. The young empress couldn’t read and write His Majesty’s poetry, has two left feet not meant for dancing or climbing stairs but his heart was obviously in the right place. Osamu knows this by the fond way their father looked at Hinata, opposing to how he sternly treats his sons.</p><p>While the gesture should offend Osamu, he wasn’t capable of holding long grudges, especially towards their father. He would never wish pallid grief on anyone, not even for the emperor who betrayed his dead wife.        </p><p>“Apply when the bleeding’s stop and let it dry overnight. That should prevent the rashes from breaking out.”</p><p>Hinata then turns to leave, but the younger twin was not ready for the moment to be over yet. Even though they were strangers in the hallways, an empress who covers his face everyday and the other a measly, second-born prince. Even though he has only known Hinata for a year, the midnights they’ve spent in the kitchen or hours in a cold dungeon were still fond memories he held close to his heart. The first and last secret he’s kept from Atsumu.      </p><p>“Do ya need some help with whatever yer reading?” </p><p>The young empress blushes, no doubt embarrassed that his bad reputation had exceeded him. “I- I’m fine, thank you.”</p><p>“Really? Ya were reading the whole thing upside down the entire time.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata<em> squawks, </em> Osamu finds it criminally adorable. </p><p> </p><p>“In Karasuno, we were taught how to defend ourselves. To <em> fight </em> than to read or write. Sign languages, codes, and signals. How to draw your sword, to fire an arrow, or slit your enemy’s throat with a needle.” hazel eyes that used to look at him with fondness were replaced with a predatory glint. As if reflecting a pool of blood-curling memories. <em> “Priorities.” </em></p><p>Osamu knew first hand what it was like to put your life on the line and it was apparent Hinata did too. Tea ceremonies, fancy clothes, and pleasantries barely made up for the young empress’s facade for survival after all. What an ugly life. “Well, I think sign languages are <em> way cooler </em> than this boring book.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.” </p><p>Hinata teaches him how to move accordingly to the sounds of crows and the jingle of bells, while Osamu teaches him how to read some silly characters in a book they can’t even understand. It was a terrible trade, but neither complained.       </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some Coraline reference</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Lifelong Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were fourteen when they realized the importance of the social circles they’ve constructed since they were kits as well as the severity of lifelong bonds. To be exhaustingly loyal to a fault that one will put their lives in the hands of another. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu couldn’t fathom such a blind thought.     </p><p> </p><p>Trust never really came in easy within the red imperial palace. A simple slip of the tongue accompanied by the wrong choice of words could easily result in someone’s neck on a noose or their heads cut off. There were other hierarchies fearsome than of the three secondary genders- more roots to where power was cultivated from, be it earned or born with. The twins were of the latter, henceforth, taught to be very selective of who they let in their lives. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata was a mistake. A lesson learned from a night's worth of betrayal.  </p><p> </p><p>Their criteria then had a list of strict scores ranging from loyal to beneficial, never minding relationship dynamics and chemistry. Friendship was only a bonus if they were lucky enough to meet the right people.  </p><p>Atsumu, who was found out to be an alpha from his bloodwork, had then decided to finally solidify his own pack with their childhood friends. </p><p>There was Aran Ojiro- a Rupell, military beast ranking a good fourth-in-command at a very young age. The twins have used to admire him from afar, gushing over his natural prowess and abilities. It took months of begging to let their mentors allow the princes to train with him, unexpectedly forming a bond deeper than acquaintances. </p><p>As of now, Aran was still within the militia, good with the sword and best with his gun. </p><p>Kita Shinsuke was their mother’s head servant’s grandchild. The familial relationship dates back to the very first emperor of Inarizaki when a group of Ezo red foxes swore eternal servitude towards the royal line. Kita was no exemption, but he definitely stood out from the rest. From a kit who used to shyly tail after his grandmother to a very diligent and capable person, notably the only one who could command his princes whenever they caused a ruckus.  </p><p>Suna Rintarou from the Tibetan sand fox clan was also one of the longest existing family in Hyogo alongside the Miyas since Inarizaki was founded. He was in the same battalion as Aran, falling some numbers behind the ranks but when push comes to shove, Suna was the best in war tactics and strategy. His facade was merely a ruse for his opponents to underestimate him. </p><p>And the only beta who could walk out unscathed after a verbal lashing or two, throwing some colorful words of his own against the older twin. Atsumu assumed that he doesn’t really value the elite norms as well as his life. Osamu just likes to think that Suna was a breath of fresh air, unafraid to treat them on equal grounds which provided a semblance of normalcy.      </p><p>Lastly was Miya Osamu himself, whose claim for the throne was annulled by tradition and birthright default. Not that he cared for the crown anyway. A beta like him with no discernable scent or personality was already ten steps behind his brother before he had even started running. No point in challenging, which was allowed but not recommended, the inevitable.   </p><p>This brings them to the present, as foretold that one day Atsumu will wear the heaviest crown and Inarizaki will flourish just like its glory days of gold and victorious conquests. An era of war. Until then, the quartet of foxes and their future emperor will have to rely on each other. To keep themselves alive for the sake of a better future in the hands of a better king.</p><p> </p><p>An emperor who is a man of words, a master of his mind, and incapable of being deluded by an omegan wench. </p><p> </p><p>But when that day comes, Osamu thinks grimly, what will become of Hinata Shouyou? </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There were nights when Osamu still dreamt of a red shrine and a thick trail of smoke under the heavy rain. Of faceless people, black robes, and spider lilies as they burn the late empress’s cold body.  </p><p> </p><p><em>“Osamu.” </em>The Miya Matriarch was ashes in front of them, but behind him was a pale and tall woman. Her shadow eerily looms over him. “Come play with yer mommy.”</p><p>“But you’re dead.” He whispers, trembling as her sharp black claws sink into his shoulder.</p><p>He's not fourteen in his nightmares, not even twelve as it was the accurate age when she had passed away. Osamu would be four and very vulnerable. He’d be soaked in rain, and then soot, and then blood. </p><p>“Silly ‘Samu.” Kaede’s stern voice was replaced with a sing-song tone. “You could never get rid of me.”  </p><p> </p><p>She’d lay her hands on his neck before Osamu would wake up in cold sweat. </p><p> </p><p>Two years later and the younger twin was confused as to why their mother was pictured in such a grotesque manner in his dreams. Normally he’d wake Atsumu up, bother him for no apparent reason so long as it served as a good distraction, but that arrangement had ended a year ago. They no longer shared the same bed or room, and while they’ve argued about wanting space away from each other before, it was known that they never truly meant it. </p><p>Finding no consolation in the dark confines of his room, Osamu heads towards the kitchen in hopes of a warm cup of vanilla milk. He no longer feared the staff’s wrath. He was still a prince, after all. Although not in the same position as Hinata or Atsumu, he was allowed some things without worrying about their repercussions.  </p><p>“- yer killin’ me, Sho.”</p><p>Osamu halts at the familiar voice. </p><p>An indignant huff. “It’s not <em> that </em> funny!”</p><p>“Yer right. <em> It’s bloody hilarious. </em> Now we've got one cow more in the stables, all thanks to ya..”</p><p>The younger twin slouches, careful not to make his presence known as he listens to Atsumu retell the unfortunate events that transpired earlier. </p><p>For the many things their father attends to within a day, he had decided to share this particular burden with his spouse, which ultimately left Hinata alone to the ramblings and complaints of the common people. Now the empress’s original duties lie in the palace workflow- from the concubines to the servants and to be the veteran of his children’s education. But Hinata was still too young to do such things, opting the emperor to give him menial things to do such as entertaining him with board games and brief council appearances.</p><p>The task, however, gives the empress regent his momentarily fame of the day as his sunny disposition made him very approachable to his subjects, instantly gaining their favor. The only downside was the compensation of legal proceedings for their empress’s moral compass. </p><p>Today’s highlights were the tale of two brothers and their three cows. They claim that their father has recently passed away, Hinata extends his condolences, and the division of their assets came in equal parts. Save for the cows that were at an odd number. </p><p>The empress’s council, a group of inexperienced scholars hastily joined together at Hinata’s arrival, advises him to give simply hand it over to the older brother as it was his birthright but a small portion argued that it was the younger brother who was more deserving since he cared for it better. </p><p>
  <em> “Well, I guess we’re just going to let her decide.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Her?” they questioned.  </em>
</p><p>It was facetiously told that the empress climbed down his throne to approach the foul-odored livestock. Petted it. And when it came to choosing, the cow immediately followed in Hinata’s stead. The court was outraged, their servants laughed and the day’s woe was over. Everyone, the two brothers and the palace goes home with one cow each. </p><p>“So what’s yer secret? Are ya an animal whisperer, or is it an omega thing?” </p><p>“There is no such thing as an<em> omega thing</em>. I just happen to have a husk of lemongrass residing at my left palm.” </p><p>Osamu couldn’t see them but he could paint a picture from the mouthwatering smell of miso soup wafting across the air accompanied by a series of light-hearted conversations. </p><p>“Besides, their debt was three months overdue. I’ve practically done everyone a favor by saving them the trouble of arrest for tax evasion.”  </p><p>“Shouyou-kun!” </p><p>More laughter. As if Atsumu had never called him a wanton, omegan whore behind his back. As if they were childhood friends and not estranged people. There were cluttering of dishes and warm food exchanged. The minutes blending into hours before the two had finally bid their farewell. There were sounds of hinges, familiar compartment doors opening, no doubt it was Hinata using his escape routes. </p><p>“Ya look pathetic,” says Atsumu, head high and eyes forward despite unacknowledging his younger brother’s slumped form against the hallway's wall. Osamu had been the one born with darker locks that blended well with the shadows, and his scent had not been properly profiled yet Atsumu could always find him. </p><p>“Atsumu.” Not ‘Sumu, or any other insulting name he used to come up with. “What is Hinata-kun to ya?” </p><p>“Someone,” he drawls, eyes fixated on the moonlight passing through their window’s latticework. “Who interests me.” </p><p>Osamu’s hard gaze doesn’t leave his brother’s retreating form. </p><p>For the many rare occasions he had spent alone with the emperor, he had taught Osamu how to play shogi. Despite the awkwardness of their situation, Osamu admits that it felt nice to be praised alone than as a set with Atsumu or Hinata, for he was apparently a better player than those two combined. Before the game began, he would meticulously analyze his pieces, visualizing them as if they were people rather than disposable assets. Every move should be a calculated drive, not a sacrificial decision. </p><p>That was in the eyes of Miya Osamu. His brother, on the other hand, would treat Aran as his golden general, his right-hand man, Kita his bishop, his prime advisor, and Suna his rook, his shield. Osamu was just a pawn, a spare standing on equal grounds with everyone else, waiting for the king to fall so they could take his place. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata Shouyou, in his brother’s eyes, was the biggest obstacle to the throne. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, Hinata's like imperial era Oprah. Everybody gets a cow XD jk.<br/>And that's 1 prologue and 4 chapters! I'm taking the next two days off to get some drafts in order and a bit of rest. The next updates are on the 13! </p><p>Thank you so much for reading, Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Unsettling Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Crap, this chapter's longer than my initial max. work count<br/>Ratings have changed and some tags were added. Story will take a very dark turn after some sweet OsaHina moments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were fifteen when the unsettling realization of how fragile the red, imperial system dawned on them. The impact and ripple of chaos it would unleash should the twins meet an untimely death. </p><p>Atsumu has always been a very proud person, eager to show off and stand out at every given opportunity. The palace people would gush over his good looks and skills from the early morns to the late noons. To them, it was a spectacular view of the making of a golden emperor, one capable of starting a brighter and bolder dawn of Inarizaki. </p><p>Miya Atsumu was their last <em>hope</em> to go into battle once more, to end the stagnant and repetitious days they call peace. To Osamu however, he was just making a fool out of himself.</p><p>Their country had flourished during the war, after all, picking the right battles and winning a hundred conquest all in day's work. The late Miya Matriarch had almost succeeded in doing so with just one battalion and her one-man-army self marching towards Nekoma's borders. But then she fell ill to her death, replaced by an impudent child bride who had strongly expressed his animosity in continuing what his predecessor has started.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu commends Hinata when he had bravely called the elders out on their greed, stating with strong conviction that the riches attained in unnecessary bloodshed were nothing but coals.    </p><p> </p><p>The statement alone had questioned Inarizaki's fundamentals, as everyone in their own right should be a tool for their country and measured by what they can contribute. The members of the Miya clan were important assets to the kingdom that their life equated to a hundred unimportant ones.</p><p>This shows when Atsumu stupidly ran amok the turrets as goaded by Aran and Suna. His alphan traits had dyed the brown of his hair, turning dried-autumn leaves colored locks as golden as the predatorial glint of his eyes. His ears had shifted into a pair of pointed fox ones, sending his hearing into an overdrive. Claws sharpen and tail tucked, Atsumu had pulled some mid-air stunts to traceur all over the tower floors to the windows and outside. Much like the cunning animal, he swiftly maneuvered his way until he lost his grip and footing altogether.  </p><p> </p><p>And then he fell. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu felt his heart stop as soon as he saw a flash of gold and red rapidly plunging down. The screams deafened to white noises, his mind too occupied in compelling his body to move but the gravity of the situation, the possibility of his brother going to die in front of him, grounded his feet. </p><p>And then Hinata came forward, hundreds of feet off the ground as he soared to save the crowned prince. The empress regent had always given off a striking impression; not fearsome or strong as the Miya Matriarch, but benevolent despite his young age and questionable background. Only a black veil separated him from his subjects, until now. </p><p>Every article of his clothing that once covered him top- from the lacquered headpieces and signature black veil to the chestnut brown haori were hastily thrown away to accommodate his wingspan- the silkiest black shade Osamu’s ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>Crow wings.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata immediately crashes into Atsumu, breaking his fall as they messily collide against the rocky walls and into the lavender bushes. This snaps everyone out of their stupor, momentarily catching their breath before running towards the two. </p><p>The empress regent’s guards were the fastest on sight, covering Hinata and what’s left of his dignity while Asumu was lashing out at the servants trying to help him up and tend to his wounds. The day would be commemorated as an embarrassment for the Inarizaki royals.      </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Atsumu does not get punished, neither does Osamu who was expected to take the blame.</p><p>The older twin has caused the empress’s abashment again. Albeit indirectly, the stakes were high for there were more spectators. More hand servants and guards to bribe in buying their silence, taking a lint from the treasury room.</p><p>The emperor was outraged when he had heard of the morning commotion that his advisor hastily summoned the palace physician and the empress in tow to alleviate his high blood pressure. Their father <em>roared</em> in fury- Atsumu for his brazen stupidity and Osamu for merely watching the world burn. Hinata however, had unexpectedly come to their defense, claiming it was all an accident rather than an elaborate plot to humiliate him in public.  </p><p> </p><p>They weren’t twelve anymore, they knew the dire consequences of such mischief.  </p><p> </p><p>“Besides,” says the omega, a distant smile etched on his bare face. “What good is an empress to his people when they don't even know what he looks like.”</p><p>The next day he stood at the koguchi with twelve, thinly veiled guards. Hinata wore an extravagant, spring-themed kimono composed of three pale green layers, all delicately embroidered with dark branches and pink hues draped in his lithe body and across the floor. They also put a custom made crown on him- an intricate metalwork forming thorny nest-like branches for two ruby-eyed birds to settle on.  </p><p>Atsumu rolled his eyes at the overly-dressed person, whilst Osamu tried to calm the frantic beating of his heart. He always pegged Hinata to be, well,<em> adorable.</em> But today, the small person with obnoxious orange hair and a sunny smile was fierce, elegant, and regal. Hinata Shouyou, or the Miya Empress Regent to be more accurate, stood bare face in front of the aristocrats, nobles and common for them to see. To reintroduce himself. To show that he has nothing to hide as greedy and appreciating eyes all together drank the sight of him- of the shades of the sunset in his hair to the features of his smiling face. No heavy amount of make-up was needed, just a light stroke of red lines on his eyes or his rogue colored lips.  </p><p> </p><p>“Take a good look at your queen, Inarizaki’s and her emperor’s humble servant,” Hinata says, exuding the smell of sweet, flavored sake-complimentary to the emperor’s autumn liquorice scent. The crowd instantly bows at the sight.    </p><p> </p><p>But behind closed doors, Hinata wept for the loss of his privacy. His hand servants know this, as did Atsumu and Osamu, but no one could really do anything about it. The damage was done and assessed and they were lucky to have been spared from the emperor’s wrath or Karasuno’s meddling. </p><p>The younger twin, however, didn’t settle to idly stand by as a spectator of such an unfortunate incident. He’d seen it firsthand, reclusion being the first symptom of his mother’s descent to death. Being alone with one’s dark thoughts was akin to being confined in a room creeping up with unattended, poisonous vines capable of strangling its user.    </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>“How dare you enter my quarters without permission.” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s senses were immediately assaulted by an overwhelming smell of burnt sugar and cinnamon, making clouds of haze that unknowingly brought him to his knees. When had he even landed on the ground? And was Hinata even capable of using such an icy tone? </p><p>“O-osamu-san?!” It seems that the empress was unable to recognize him at first glance, stumbling across the furniture to reel his scent in. “Are you okay? I told you never to sneak up on me like that!”</p><p>“Will ya actually kill me this time?” Osamu coughs weakly. He should’ve known better than to enter the empress’s quarters straightforwardly, be more aware that Hinata’s room was filled with his scent capable of making an unmarked person drunk and vulnerable to it.  </p><p>“That is not funny.” His eyes were puffy and red, but altogether composed as he pulled the younger twin towards the comfort of his soft quilt. Osamu’s nose scrunches, subconsciously inhaling an underlying scent of something citrusy. Now to invite another body into the empress’s bed was taboo, and should anyone accidentally walk in on them, one of the two will end up with their heads meeting the executioner's sword’s end. </p><p>But Hinata didn’t seem to mind the dangerous position they’re in, more focused on Osamu’s near-deranged state. </p><p> </p><p>It was too adorable for Osamu’s poor heart to handle.</p><p> </p><p>“What brings you here at this hour?” He gently rests Osamu’s head on his lap, vaguely noticing that neither had changed out of his ceremonial robes yet. “I’m certain the kitchen floor is on the opposite wing.”</p><p>Was the empress being sarcastic to him? How amusing. “Ha ha. I didn’t know ya were one for dry humor.”</p><p>“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Miya Osamu. But it’s best that you don’t.”</p><p>They shift into a comfortable silence as the empress finds his fingers on Osamu's inky locks, gently soothing him as he sobers up from the overwhelming sugary smell.  “I think you’re amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata stops stroking his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Granted you’re the only crow people I’ve ever seen, and I know Karasuno isn’t really fond of showing face but-</p><p>“Osamu-san,” Hinata's steely voice cuts him off before resuming to pet his head. “Did you know that our clan is predominantly ruled by omegas?”</p><p>“Oh.” oh, that made a lot of sense. No one was exactly fond of the inferior gender for their weak disposition against their heat as well as the amorous ability to coax the alphas and betas to their bidding, yet the crow clan had built a foundation from that weakness. Another factor to why they made such incredible assassins. </p><p>“With everyone knowing what I looked like, I’ve thrown my entire safety away.” The omega lets out a bitter laugh. “It’s a free estate.”  </p><p>Osamu could picture it. A vulnerable empress with a big heart who had moved the public sentiments but had also earned an ample amount of enemies. Hundreds of swords and thousands of arrows aimed at him that even the red, imperial palace cannot fully protect his life unless Hinata decides to fully confine himself in seclusion.  </p><p> </p><p>That will not do. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then, when the time comes, I’ll just have to protect you.”</p><p>He opens his eyes, steel gray clashing with gold, fully assessing the pink dusting the empress’s cheeks. Osamu immediately mirrors his expression, realizing the impact of his words.  </p><p>But he doesn’t take it back, boldly bringing a hand to cup Hinata’s left cheek instead before pulling it down him down to meet his lips. To seal his fervently-made promise, to prove he wasn’t merely caught up in the heat of the moment.</p><p>The empress reels his shock and complies with the younger twin's demand but taking the lead after an awkward peck or two. Hinata was unsurprisingly more experienced in the romantic field, slowly his parting his mouth to allow Osamu's tongue explore his wet cavern. The younger twin starts to sit up,<em> urging</em> to deepen the kiss, while Hinata makes space. Neither breaks the spell just yet. Their eyes were shut tight, allowing the darkness to send their senses in overdrive as Osamu tastes the sakura-flavored alcohol his empress had been drinking since the unfortunate event took place, further igniting the fire in his blood. </p><p> </p><p>Their scents started mingling in the air, an unlikely mix of citrus and cinnamon, as both were too busy with melting into the kiss. That was until Hinata abruptly pulled away. </p><p> </p><p>“Osamu-san!” Hinata shrieked while Osamu mentally prepares himself to be slapped across the face, to have their situation reeling in of what they’ve done and face the consequences of it tomorrow. But instead, Hinata looks at him wide-eyed with wonder. </p><p>“Your <em>hair</em>.” </p><p>Even at the small reflection from the pools of Hinata’s eyes, Osamu can definitely make out a variety of silver strands sticking out of his head.  </p><p>  </p><p>     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me at twitter @TFlamingo013<br/>I'll be posting some of my works and wips there ＼(≧▽≦)／</p><p>See u in the next 24hrs!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Bountiful Autumn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much, dear readers for the comments and kudos. It really helps motivate me :D<br/>Happy Reading and Enjoy! (while the soft OsaHina moments last bwahahahha)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was known that the best time to be in Hyogo was during the red season when the bountiful autumn paints the entire kingdom. The red dried leaves, the varying shades of striking gold and soft oranges in the sky during the day to the abundant harvest at week’s end, they were the colors whence where Inarizaki's imperial palace's dyes rooted from. </p><p>The twins never really thought much of it though, as Atsumu preferred summer when the sunflowers would bloom to cover a fourth of the wild fields while Osamu with winter where he could enjoy piping hot nabuyaki udon under the kotatsu. Hinata however, was surprisingly more agreeable with the red season, opting to dress lavishly at every marked occasion of the month. It was the only time of the year where the empress wasn’t dressed like he was mourning and genuinely enjoying the change of scenery.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Osamu could stare at him forever.   </p><p>
  
</p><p>Honestly, he wasn’t too surprised when he came to terms with his feelings. At twelve he found Hinata Shouyou, the kitchen boy, interesting enough to share food with which he doesn’t even do with his brother. Then exhaustingly pine for the young empress who was oh, <em>so</em> <em>conveniently </em>married to his father, for the next three pre-teen years of their lives. </p><p>Osamu had always appreciated the omega’s beauty on the lucky hours without a veil on his face, or admire his resilience from afar, but since the shift of their dynamics that fateful night, he no longer hesitates. Why hopelessly long for someone when they were only an arm's length away? </p><p> </p><p>He feels his chest flutter and the butterflies in his stomach sing whenever their eyes met or their hands accidentally brush against each other. Osamu was into deep, so pathetic, and at the mercy of Hinata’s affection that just looking at his empress made him <em>incredibly hungry</em>.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>Their weekly dinner no longer required Hinata to keep a veil on, allowing him to heartily feast on his meals without the offending garment’s constrictions. From the gyozas otsumamis to the greasy main course, the empress devours his food with little to no care in the world. The emperor paid no mind to him, joining his quest to satiate their hunger as well as sneaking a cup of sake in between instead. What started off as an awkward obligation became Osamu’s favorite day of the week.   </p><p>“I am really looking forward to this year's fruit harvest.” Says the emperor, slightly red in the face from the autumn chill and alcohol. “I trust you’ll be the one to personally oversee it?”</p><p>Hinata chuckles, unaffected by their father’s antics or Atsumu trying not to pull his hair out from second-hand embarrassment. “It would be an honor, Your Majesty.” then he breaks out a sly grin. “Though your focus on the grapevines is <em>painfully</em> obvious. At this point, I’m afraid you’ll run the wine barrels dry before spring.”    </p><p>There was a glint of mischief in his eyes, a pair that would be instantly gouged out if he wasn’t their empress. Everyone present in the exclusive dining room held their breaths, waiting for a pin to drop, specifically the emperor in a rare moment of outrage. Not even the late Miya Matriarch had said anything against her husband’s drinking habits, let alone get cheeky with him. </p><p>But the emperor threw his head back, bellowing laughter <em>so loud </em>it echoed throughout the hallways. “You little-!” a pale hand reaches out to ruffle his empress’s locks, successfully detangling the array of chignon bells the servants had spent hours styling.     </p><p>They hadn’t heard him laugh like that in such a long time. Perhaps even before he was first married. Atsumu turns around, slightly emitting a smell of a hundred burning books whereas Osamu remains stunned. He was warranted to be as jealous and spiteful as his older brother, but the way Hinata gravitated to everyone in his sunny presence just gave him more reasons to love his empress. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Even if Hinata Shouyou’s intentions for him remained ambiguous. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Osamu-san, would you mind accompanying me to the farmlands tomorrow? I hear their pumpkins are looking quite exquisite nowadays.”       </p><p>They were alone in the hallways, always the last ones to leave save for the empress’s entourage trailing far behind. </p><p>Osamu takes the opportunity to quickly place his fingers on Hinata’s small ones, squeezing them for reassurance. Not so long ago did he present as an alpha that his father made a feast to commemorate his true gender while his brother made a spectacle out of it. Not that anything would change. The younger twin will <em>never</em> be interested in the throne, even if an opposing faction of Atsumu’s opponents will offer an opportunity.   </p><p>On the subject of the empress, however, Osamu could never refuse. </p><p>“I would love to, Shouyou-kun.”</p><p>Hinata brings his hand to his lips, softly brushing against Osamu’s callous knuckles. A small gesture that could send his heart beating at an erratic pace. </p><p>“I’ll be looking forward to tomorrow then, <em>my prince</em>.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Now there’s a saying that watching a hungry person eat like it's last his meal could make everyone around him hungrier. To want a taste of that savory grub, or in Osamu’s case, his empress’s lips.  </p><p>He would drive Hinata into the hidden corners of the palace hallways, assault his lips and tangle his fingers into tangerine-colored locks. Hinata would immediately follow suit, always ready to reciprocate with his lustful mouth surprisingly capable of <em>whispering filth, </em>which beckons the younger twin to do. Osamu may have taken over the reins of their passionate encounters, but only his empress could compel him to do such things.    </p><p>
  
</p><p>The thrill of being caught, the adrenaline that gets their blood boiling- an unlikely yet forbidden romance between the empress regent and second-born, crowned prince.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>But in the vast orange field of pumpkin patches with a hundred pairs of adoring eyes on his empress, Osamu’s patience was on thin ice. Even though they’ve arrived with no palanquin and are lightly dressed with matching brown hakama rid of any jewelry dictating their status, the brazen common folks had immediately recognized Hinata. They flock around him, like moths drawn to flames, vying for his attention which the empress happily reciprocates. </p><p>Osamu had to put himself at a safe distance not to exude jealous pheromones.  </p><p>The trip lasted for hours as the empress checked on every healthy root crop, taking one for himself even, as he merrily chats with the farmers. And then the afternoon rain started coming in, cornering the two into a spare cottage. Osamu was surprised to find a tray of fresh ingredients lined on the wooden table and the fire started to boil broth on the cauldron. As if Hinata had anticipated the rain and prepared all this. </p><p>“With our busy schedules always conflicting, I hadn’t really cooked for you in a long time.” says the empress sheepishly. “I figured this would be a good chance since we have the entire day to ourselves.” </p><p>Osamu sucks in his breath, too stunned to respond. He had never really thought much about their time apart, only valuing their time together no matter how fast the seconds would bleed to hours. To be content. But Hinata was igniting the alpha in him he had never thought existed, an insatiable and greedy beast always wanting and taking. </p><p>“I-is it not to your liking?”</p><p>The younger twin immediately corners Hinata, pinning the lithe body against the wall and muffling his empress’s shock with his mouth. “I love it.”</p><p>Hinata laughs, slowly prying him off before engaging his arms around the younger twin's broad shoulders. Osamu keens at the fond gesture, allowing the empress to plant feather-light kisses from his forehead to his nose and lips. “If so, then let me go so I can get busy!”</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen became a mess for two meticulous people who supposedly knew their way around it. It took a few tries and utensils cluttering before they decided to let Hinata command when and where the ingredients would go while Osamu carved out the kabocha.</p><p> </p><p>For someone who was brutal with the sword, the younger twin was incredibly delicate with the knife. He doesn’t find it troublesome to dice the shallots or the whole chicken, even opting to grate the ginger for Hinata who was having a hard time cutting them at thumb sizes. </p><p>Not soon after, the cottage was filled with a mouthwatering aroma- the mix of turmeric, cinnamon, and coconut milk further enhancing the winter squash’s broth. The two admire their work before digging in. One heartily scarfing down on his soup and other savors every bite, keening as the mixture of flavors explodes in his tongue.   </p><p>“Keep eating like that and I’ll give you something to <em>truly</em> moan about.” </p><p>“Shouyou-kun!” </p><p>In a small, dimly-lit cottage just within the outskirts of Inarizaki were two ordinary people too preoccupied savoring their food and then each other’s mouth to notice the rain had stopped a long time ago.     </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Feverish Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*casually leaving a clue for this chapter*<br/>Enjoy and Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They were sixteen when they almost lost the other Miya twin in one, feverish night. Granted, it was an entire week that had passed in an ethereal, dream-like blur with Osamu sweating bullets under five layers of soft quilt next to the burning ashwood.    </p><p>Atsumu, the bastard, had <em> generously </em>taken the time off his busy schedule to trespass the younger twin’s quarters and laugh at his face. According to the older twin, only idiots their age catch colds, even at the dead of the winter. But underneath the mask of his sardonic teasing was worry.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu could say he was almost touched. <em> Almost.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Sickness had always been a precarious subject within the red, imperial palace since the late Miya Matriarch’s passing. It didn’t help that their clan <em> loved </em>to compare a drop of their blood to gold, let alone an entire dead body to the nation’s treasures. Osamu’s dead body to be exact, should he not make it out of the woods tonight. </p><p>He had gotten sick again, but unlike the previous times like red faces and runny noses, this one was a dangerous case. A similar symptom, the palace physician says, to their mother before lethargy took over her body and beauty.    </p><p>But the cold seeping in his bones let his thoughts wanned from Atsumu’s wailing and their bumptious family elders to one Hinata Shouyou and how Osamu was pathetically baited into his bidding than of his ‘inevitable’ death. He should’ve known better than to indulge his empress that particular stormy day, to let Hinata taunt him into racing with their horses against the heavy snow in the gardens. </p><p>Yet the feeling of what came after- the adrenaline and sweat against the winter chill as waves of laughter echoed throughout the snowy woods, he simply couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Osamu had never felt like that in years. To find the burn in his lungs and loins was exhilarating and ride into the unknown without a care in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu lets his empress take the reins of their relationship for the first time, allowing Hinata to kiss him breathless afterward. </p><p> </p><p>For an entire year of their ambiguous relationship, the younger twin had stayed guarded no matter how casual their encounters had been. To fall deeper in love was more dangerous than getting caught. <em> Yet he lets him. </em> He lets Hinata push him into an empty and secluded stable, rip off their pelt robes before straddling his lap. Their heated kisses were misty against the morning chill, Hinata’s mouth leaving a trail of angry bite marks on his pale shoulder while his were dangerously close to the omega’s <em>very bare </em>scent gland. His empress shudders against him, delighted at the sheer movement of Osamu’s breath on his neck. All this as Hinata tightens his hold on Osamu’s shoulders and raking his blunt nails downwards. The pain deliciously burns his skin. </p><p>“Osamu-san.” Hinata mewls, hands dangerously close to untying the ribbons of their trousers. They had never gone all the way, never thought they could with so much going on around them, consequences be damned.     </p><p>“Osamu-san-” Their lips meet in a frenzy with Osamu tugging at Hinata’s tangerine-colored locks to get a better and deeper angle.      </p><p>Time, status, and power were against them. Perhaps even the gods who were looking at them from the high heavens above with disdain for their infidelity.   </p><p>“OSAMU-SAN!”  Hinata immediately pulls away, almost falling out of his lap in the process had it not been for Osamu sluggishly keeping the young empress in place. The omega slaps a hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up!”  </p><p>And that was what exactly happened which landed him in this predicament- lips blue and teeth clattering as he struggles to find comfort in bowls of tasteless porridge and heavy blankets. Osamu didn’t know if he would make it through the night. But if his dreams of Hinata in that particular memory were on a loop, then Osamu wouldn’t mind dying at all. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He dreams of the red shrine again. Of smoke, heavy downpour, and faceless people wearing black robes. The spider lilies started to bloom, not in the dewy grounds kept by the gardeners, but in Miya Kaede’s burial clothes at every step towards Osamu.  </p><p>He’s four again, shaking from the cold and <em>deathly terrified </em>of his mother’s demonic fox face. Was it still even a mask, or deeply sewn in her skin? </p><p>“Osamu.” She calls out to him. “Come play with yer mommy.” </p><p>“But you’re dead.” He whispers an unbroken dialogue in his memory lane but still trembling as her sharp black claws sink into his shoulder.</p><p>“Silly ‘Samu.” Kaede’s stern voice was replaced with a sing-song tone. “You could never get rid-”  </p><p>The image fades from black to warm orange, destroying the shrine and reducing his mother into ashes before she could lay her hands on his neck. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Osamu-san. I’m so sorry.” He feels someone’s warm fingers brushing against the gray stands of his sweat-ridden hair.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The next hour he woke up, his damp clothes were changed with a dry and cleaner set while the fire had been relit with cedarwood. Even the five layers of lumpy fabric had been replaced with lighter, fresh-smelling blankets. Familiar like lemongrass and honey.    </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Osamu felt proud of himself for not bouncing out of his bed in shock. Not that he could with his sore body anyway. He croaked out a response, barely audible from his hoarse throat, as his empress’s laugh at his misfortune before helping him sit up to drink. </p><p>“Hey.” He responded once more, lacing their fingers. Hot and sweaty palms against icy-cold ones. “I didn’t think I’d see you again. Did I finally kick the bucket?”</p><p>Hinata rolled his eyes at him. “Alas, I’ve <em>successfully </em>killed you and had to walk the hanging platform as royal punishment. I’ve definitely died from the noose and did not stay out to make your ungrateful butt food.” </p><p>On cue, the smell of rich broth, fresh ginger, and steaming sunny eggs fill his stale room, instantaneously making his stomach growl and mouth water. The clog in his nose lifts as well as the fog in his mind.  </p><p>“Tamago-zaken.”</p><p>“Ya put sake in this?” Osamu says as if it was the most ludicrous thing the empress has ever done. “Pa’s clearly a bad influence on ya.” </p><p>“Well, if you won’t eat it, I’m sure Atsumu-san will-</p><p>The young twin immediately pries the wooden bowl away from the empress before he could put the lid back on. He heartily scarfs it down, takes sips of water in between while Hinata watches him affectionately. Before Osamu knew it, he had finished the entire broth. </p><p>“Watching you eat makes me hungry,” says Hinata, a hand propping on his chin to even out their gaze. But Osamu knew his empress’s lips were curled behind those palms. </p><p>“So come eat.” </p><p>Hinata climbs into his bed, and Osamu makes space. They kiss messily in haste, deep full of yearning and eager to please. Even at the expense of slight laughter every time their teeth accidentally clash. The scent of citrus wafts in the air, expelling the earlier smell of food which altogether made Osamu hazy enough to fall asleep. </p><p>He hears a soft chuckle, fond and amused before he feels his head propped against a soft pillow. A whisper of <em>goodnight </em>and not goodbye as they spend the cold hours in each other’s space, with the empress’s arms wrapped around his waist providing him all the warmth he needed to get through the night. </p><p>Come morning and the younger twin wakes up alone to the rays of winter sunlight peering through the window’s wooden latticework, with the other side of his bed empty and the empress long gone.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. An Enticing Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm so sorry for the days delay. I hadn't been feeling well. Hopefully this and tomorrow's chapter makes up for it.<br/>Enjoy and Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Summers in Hyogo wasn’t as blazing as Shizuoka, but it was warm enough to provide an enticing opportunity. An entire season of occasional heats and hundreds of ruts. The kingdom would be consumed by countless, heavy fragrances mixing like an entire fruit basket or assorted wine. It would waft across the citadel as the locals would completely occupy the heat houses and brothels. Not that it was entirely bad for business as it compensates for the lack of tourists coming in to visit.   </p><p>With that in mind, Osamu should’ve known that this was going to happen, as a recently presented alpha. The regret seeps into his bones as he feels the blood trickling down his left arm and pooling at his sleeves. </p><p> </p><p>He had done it. He had finally done it. </p><p>Miya Osamu had permanently scarred Hinata and ruined the precious relationship they’ve built for the last four years. </p><p> </p><p>It started with waking up on the wrong side of the bed, irritated and <em> uncharacteristically </em>snappish to the poor hand servants. When reprimanded, he reasoned that they made his pickled umeboshi too sour, then threw a fit because the watermelon slices weren’t big enough. Even Hinata was giving him an odd look as the empress knew Osamu was never picky with food. </p><p>And Atsumu happened. </p><p>“Anyone who can’t wield their sword right doesn’t deserve to own one at all.” Atsumu spats at him.<em> “Trash.”  </em></p><p>Something inside Osamu snaps as he decks the older twin into the ground.</p><p>“Ya abusive, tyrannical pig! What’s wrong, huh? Does Wittle ‘Sumu never make a mistake his entire life? Haaa???” </p><p>Now when Atsumu had his pre-pubescent ruts, the entire palace helped him get comfortable. Soft pillows, familiar scented blankets, and good food. With Osamu’s unexpected one, however, they had to drag him off the training grounds and haul him into the nearest vacant room far away from the main halls. He would've thrown a hideous fit had he been a hissy prince. </p><p>But Osamu's hazy mind was too preoccupied with his overheating body than the room unfit for someone of his status. Too misty-eyed and uncomfortable to control his overwhelming scent exuding out of his skin or the painful shift of his ears to two pointed pairs, or the claws in his once human fingernails as he tears his clothes out. </p><p>Osamu felt his entire being on fire. </p><p>And then it happened. The casual smell of honey and citrus perforating through the mist formed by his scent. The door slides open and he sees orange. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mine.  </em>
</p><p>Orange calls out his name. </p><p>
  <em> Mine.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He's mine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In a blink of an eye, he pins the omega down, fully aware of his erect cock deliciously rutting against the helpless body beneath him. The omega claws at him, prying his hands from untangling the offending garment. He cries for Osamu to<em> stop </em>as he thrashes around in his hold before accidentally striking him in the nose. </p><p>A trickle of blood drips from the injured snout, a horrifying sight that made the omega deliciously tremble in fear. Yet the alpha just licks it up before pressing his bloodstained lips into the omega’s. The metallic taste lingers in their mouths as Osamu paints it downwards to his neck.    </p><p> </p><p>What a grotesque, yet pretty sight. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Don't fight it." </em> He growls before licking a stripe of unmarred skin all the way to the omega’s juncture. Osamu blows a hot breath and bares his sharp canines against it. <em> “Don’t fight me.”  </em></p><p>For a second the omega submits, pliant, and resigned against his hold. But then the smell of overripe fruits takes over, putting a hole in Osamu’s dense fog. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Let me go. Or you’ll regret it dearly.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>His body was thrown back, albeit not far but enough to give the omega space to escape and his eyes and assess the damage- Hinata who was all small, wonderful and innocent and kind to have bought a lowly rut prisoner a bowl of warm soup was reduced to someone who was almost defiled by filth. And that wasn’t even far from the truth.  </p><p>The alpha in him raged like a storm, angered by the omega’s <em> audacity </em>to deny him. It tells Osamu to just take his omega right there and then but his conscience starts screaming louder. This was Hinata Shouyou, his empress, his love. He used to look up to him with adoration and fondness, now his entire being was trembling at Osamu in fear.  </p><p>His teeth ached and itched, prompting him to bite. Finish off where he left too. Claim. So Osamu collects what’s left of his conscience and does what he needs to do, and sinks his teeth on his left arm. </p><p>
  <em> “Run.”  </em>
</p><p>Hinata didn’t need to be told twice.  He leaves as fast as he came in, the food tray forgotten. Osamu stays unmoving in his form as the blood pools from his sleeves.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The second day was more bearable and less intense. It also gave him a little bit of clarity to go over his muddled thoughts and surroundings. His room had a closet of sheets and pillows that would last him for another day while the outside had been barred with only enough space to slide the food and water tray. Not that it mattered, everything was stale in his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu was a prisoner of his body, much more in the red palace he once called home. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the overwhelming scent of musky damp sheets, his guilt had consumed his drive to satiate his alpha’s needs- to breed, claim and devour a certain empress. Only then will he satiated.  </p><p>Yet he defied his senses as Hinata denied him. </p><p>A scary little thing, Hinata Shouyou was someone who was fully in control of his omega. A force to be reckoned with when it came to the secondary gender. Granted, Osamu was still new to his alpha but he didn’t think he’d spiral on the first rut. Let alone hurt the last person he’d ever want to. </p><p>A jingle of keys and the door slides open, revealing the unfortunate object of his affections in a single sheer white kimono. Cheeks flushed and eyes red, no doubt affected by the overbearing smell of cinnamon and vanilla spices, making his empress painfully delectable at sight. </p><p>The alpha chuckled darkly at the thought that it was him doing this to his empress. But he controls it. “What are you doing here?” he rasps, voice foreign on his tongue. “Get out.” <em> Before I hurt you any further.  </em></p><p>“You can never hurt me, Osamu-san,” says Hinata as he stalks towards him before callously dropping on his lap. The empress steadies himself, eliciting a moan from the alpha at the raw brush of their bare cocks together. Unbearable pleasure distracting Osamu from the sounds of cracking bones and sharp, black nails digging into his shoulders.    </p><p>“Mmph!” a pair of lips with sharp canines silences the alpha from screaming in pleasure, pain, or both. </p><p>“You do not get to come.” says the empress, removing himself from Osamu’s lap to smoothly slide over his legs, parting them and leaving a trail of marks. One nip on his left thigh, a bite on the other. “Unless it’s by mouth.” </p><p>He starts with kissing the tip, blowing puffs of hot breath, and inhaling his scent. The alpha was not proud of his state, let alone his scent. He hadn’t showered or changed, still, cum stained and unruly but Hinata looked at him with starry eyes and wonder, underneath all the seducing that is. </p><p> </p><p>As if Osamu didn’t try to forcibly mate him.   </p><p> </p><p>Hinata licks him without warning, all the way down the base and back to the head before taking it all in his mouth “Focus on me.” he commands and the alpha purrs. A few more taste testing and the empress takes his entire length in one push. His throat retracts and Osamu screams, shooting white ribbons of semen all the way. </p><p>The omega doesn’t hesitate to swallow and milk him dry, not spilling a single drop. Osamu throws his head back to catch his breath when he hears his empress chuckled darkly. His glazy steel eyes could now properly make out what Hinata really looked like-<em> predatory </em>and looking down on him sadistically, willing him to yield his body against a pair of black, feathery wings.   </p><p>“You don’t think that’s it, right?” Hinata pushes him down into the futon. “We’re just getting started,<em> Alpha </em>.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Kiss of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A hundred thanks for the reads and comments from the last fic. It really motivated me to keep writing. I'm feeling better now, more hydrated and less feverish so updates are on a roll!<br/>WARNINGS: Explicit content, non-penetrative sex (for now ohohoho)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>His vision blackens from a kiss of death that stole singlehandedly stole his breath, from the searing hot touches all the way his legs to his bruising shoulder blades as the omega ruts their hardened cocks smeared with cum, orange scented oil or both against each other. </p><p>“Down.” Hinata smirked at his helpless state, grinding down on him faster and harder. The ache in his balls builds up before he is once more sent into ecstasy. Osamu had barely rode out his entire orgasm yet his empress was still moving against his overly simulated skin. </p><p>“Sho- stop- I can’t anymore!” he pleads. Pride be damned but he had been begging for <em>hours</em> already, to stop or go on or let him come yet none were taken into consideration. The omega would only move as he pleases. “I’ll die!” </p><p>His empress’s claws were immediately on his jaws, tightening as molten gold eyes forcibly met his <em>to ground</em> him on the floor. “Address me properly, or you don’t get to call me anything at all.” </p><p>Osamu nods. Even when his senses were engulfed with everything citrus, he had managed to retain a small cognitive part of himself. But any more of this and he’s afraid he won’t make it out alive. <em>He’ll break. </em></p><p>“My empress.” he rasps and Hinata keens, slowing down on his movement to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “So good for me, so sweet, so beautiful.” His mouth spills compliments and wax poetry he ever knew just to please the omega in front of him. </p><p>Deep inside he was still afraid of completely letting himself go, of surrendering full control to his alpha, for Hinata pliant under him was not exactly an appealing sight. Call him a romantic but Osamu had always pictured their first time a little more special than at the mercy of their biology. Not to have a fog of burning, sweet fragrance clouding their minds as they fuck senseless.  </p><p>At least the empress knew what he was doing. Raw, beautiful and passionate without entirely crossing the line and the point of no return. Hinata had spared them the awkward touching. Even though for some reason everything came naturally for them from the start, or at least, that’s what he tells himself. He didn't want to know where and when did Hinata learn to do what he does.  </p><p> </p><p>Osamu pushes a finger into the omega’s slicked hole without warning. </p><p> </p><p><em>“Osamu.”</em> His empress growls. For a fleeting second he could see the omega waver to relinquish his control over him.  </p><p>“Shh, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” he coaxes before moving his fingers in and out of the tight heat. He puts his mouth on Hinata’s pink and perched nipple, eliciting every moan he could to silence the voice demanding him to sink his cock and split the omega open instead. It took a few more movements before he added another digit while the omega matches his pace in pumping his still, hard length.  </p><p>Osamu almost blacks out when they spill in his empress’s hands. He could feel Hinata tightening in his fingers as they both rode out the waves of their nth orgasm. Strangely, he could still feel a dull ache in his abdomen and the dark voice demanding Osamu to move. Still hungry and to eat again. From the looks of it, Hinata could hear it too.     </p><p>“O-one more?” Gods, he looked pathetic but the alpha in him had long surrendered himself to the mercy of his empress that begging was the least embarrassing thing he’s done tonight. </p><p>Hinata smirks, molten gold eyes hazy and body dusting with pink, his wings expanding at a certain length to push the younger twin deeper into his arms. “Don’t you know that the rut won’t end until you knot?”  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Osamu dreams of the red shrine again, but it wasn’t raining anymore. There were no faceless people or funerals either. </p><p>Confused, he looks behind expecting to get answers from his mother but finds a crow instead. </p><p>A small crow with sharp talons and iridescent black feathers shining against the afternoon glow. In his beak is a spider lily. Beckoning Osamu to come closer and take it.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m so sorry, Osamu-san.” </em>
</p><p>“Why are you apologizing?” </p><p>It was the same voice as before, when it wasn’t the rut holding him captive but the unrelenting winter cold. He takes the flower still, and suddenly the crow was an empress in white matrimonial robes. He mouths something inaudible but Osamu unfortunately couldn’t make anything out of it.  </p><p>He wakes afterwards, with Hinata between his legs. </p><p>Osamu grits his teeth, a hand harshly gripping onto the omega’s tangerine colored locks before bringing him deeper to choke on his cock. If he was going down, he would take Hinata with him. It was the only form of salvation he knew.   </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Minutes bled into hours and an entire day from sunrise to sunset yet both were still <em>far</em> from sated. They took some breaks in between to replenish and hydrate themselves, yet even those small moments proved them too lost in their haze of lust to focus on their necessities. Who knew Hinata eating red staining berries could be so seductive?</p><p> </p><p>Rouge lips were becoming a thing for Osamu. Especially if it's his occupying the pair.        </p><p> </p><p>They move in a synchronized manner, now at a slower pace as if they had all the time in the world, mapping out each other’s body <em>over and over</em> again. It was a dance at the making of their own tempo. Always Hinata as his lead and him to loyally follow. Osamu can only beg to chase after his own pleasure before his empress punishes him for his defiance. Not that he minded anyways. </p><p>Lips on lips, then their throats and down at the expanse of their chest. Sometimes trailing after their scent glands, the forbidden fruit, if they’re feeling particularly dangerous. But they never act on it. A small part of themselves still screamed to remind them of their positions, of the omegan empress and the second born, recently presented and very inexperienced prince.       </p><p> </p><p>Osamu grabs on Hinata’s forearms to pin him down. A position they hadn’t tried before. A flash of panic came across the omega’s face before he schooled it into a questioning one. </p><p> </p><p>“Trust me,” says Osamu, trailing a hand on Hinata's cheek, coaxing him to alpha’s bidding. “I’ll make you feel so good, my empress.”     </p><p>Hinata nods and that’s all it took for the alpha to clamor out of his heart and ignite the fire in his blood. Osamu’s touch <em> burns </em>the empress, a hand on his lithe waist with bruising purpose and the other prying his legs apart. A fat tongue on his entrance to lick his honeyed slick, eliciting a very loud, wanton moan. He wants more. </p><p>Osamu replaces his mouth with his fingers to probe Hinata’s insides, twists, then wipes the excess of sweet slick running down his mouth. The omega mewls, claws at the sheets beneath him to demand more. More. More. </p><p>And the alpha gives it to him. Gives everything Hinata Shouyou will take.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hinata vanishes on the fifth day of his rut. Not a single trace of him could be found in the confines of his room. </p><p>With more clarity in his mind and his fever reducing every hour, Osamu could now find the solace to burn in embarrassment. To recall every intimate thing they’ve ever done, every filthy yet passionate sentences uttered in his bed.</p><p>Then his door slides open to reveal his smug brother. Canines bared at the sight of his two pointy ears and a foxtail too eerily similar even for twins. </p><p>“Get up and take a shower. Yer stinkin’ the whole place up.” says Atsumu. </p><p>“Glad to see yer concerned ‘bout my well-being, ‘Sumu.” Osamu answers dryly, hoping he’d reek enough to send the other alpha away. </p><p>“Yeah, pretty sure I’m interested ta see my lil’ brother get some.” it was just a snarky remark and Osamu wills himself not to flinch. “Father wants ta see us.”         </p><p>        </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first smut I've written was an AkaKuro fic from KnB some embarassing yearrsss ago so I'm out of practice but I'll definately get it back. Since it's a slowburn fic, I'll write the best parts out in the next chapters.<br/>For now, stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The imperial, red palace’s throne room was one of the kingdom’s crowning jewel, next to the majestic family shrine that sat on top of the autumn hills. From its intricately carved pillars, wall painted murals of fox people from all generations to the golden ornaments that decorated the ceilings, each leaving a mark from the previous monarchs.  </p><p>The first emperor left a porcelain kitsune mask, the original design of the Miya clan. Others a war fan, a kimono, for Miya Kaede a sword. A memorabilia to encourage their autonomy and will of preserving their bloodline. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata Shouyou was a very special exemption.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu and Osamu strides into the room with their heads high and eyes on the only stain of sitting on the throne, while the other seat is very much empty. The emperor, Akagi Seiji looked very much drunk, unkept and uninterested despite being the one who called for his sons. They <em>try</em> not to take offense to this.  </p><p>“Father,” Atsumu bows curtly. “What is it that you wanted to talk about this fine morn'?”  </p><p>“Shouyou’s birthday is coming up.” </p><p>“So?” </p><p>Their father looks affronted. “His <em>birthday</em> is coming up.” he repeats with strong emphasis . “He wants to throw a celebration.” </p><p>Osamu mirrors his twin's shock. For all the birthdays Hinata had spent with them, he had never opted to do it publicly, let alone in grandeur. He’d lock himself in his room, eat a special pastry or two, maybe take a stroll in the forbidden gardens with the emperor and end the night with a board game. It was the only day of the year where Atsumu would not step foot into the jade palace to rile up its servants and hold his tongue for any snarky comments that’ll leave his mouth at the sight of the empress while Osamu doesn’t bother Hinata to indulge him. </p><p> </p><p>Nobody gives Hinata gifts either. </p><p> </p><p>“He wants to show his face in public.” says Osamu in hopes of changing the emperor's mind.  </p><p>“<em>Unfortunately.</em> But Hyogo, or rather, the entire country’s youngest empress regent wants to.” The way his chest flared with proudness left an unsettling feeling for the younger twin.  “Important people from across the kingdom will be coming. Nekoma, Fukurodani, even Karasuno.” </p><p><em> Since when did Hinata have time to make contact with people outside of Inarizaki? </em> Osamu had only been to the empress’s room twice and there wasn’t even any parchment and ink on his desk. For all they knew, Hinata’s circle was a handful of servants, Hitoka Yachi, the emperor and occasionally the twins when he was in the mood to humor them.     </p><p>“We get it, we’ll be on our best behaviour.”  </p><p>“I trust that you will.” Seiji straightens his posture, knocking a few sake bottles off his feet. “That aside, I want you to start addressing our empress appropriately.” </p><p>Atsumu huffs. “Why, is<em> His Grace</em> not good enough for him?” </p><p>“<em>Mother </em>. I want you to start calling him Mother and treat him like one too.” </p><p>The twins immediately sat up, both red in face. “What the fu-</p><p>“Father.” Osamu hissed. <em> “You are crossing the line.”  </em></p><p>“Osamu.” The emperor counters evenly. “I am drawing one. There are a lot of <em> unsavory </em> rumors going in around the palace. Gossips spreading like wildfire that my sons are mistreating my wife as if they’re of the same status.” He was sugarcoating it, Osamu could tell as much, that whatever he had heard was so much worse. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu could only take a wild guess.   </p><p> </p><p>“Tales. Such atrocity full of lies is beneath us.” Atsumu chides, as if his midnight kitchen encounters with Hinata were non-existent. </p><p>“A tale nevertheless. And it is only proper that you address him as a family member.”  </p><p>The younger twin feels his stomach twist and heart sink. Their status difference aside, there was also the fact that Hinata, by a very <em>sick</em> extension, was their step-mother. Not that the empress had ever dotted on them like an actual mother does;  just cooking for them when he had the time, tending to Osamu’s fever and coaxing Atsumu to sleep when the palace would make scream during those stormy nights-</p><p>“Fuck.” The realization strikes him like lightning.</p><p>“'Samu!”</p><p>“Osamu.” </p><p>Hinata once told him that his presence in Inarizaki was political, not purely as it was never clarified and they were twelve and confused when it happened. But at this point, one of them should’ve really wondered why a young omega who had never been in their kingdom was suddenly put thrust into a new world full of ambitious grown men waiting for a chance to take advantage of him. To be the next empress and, god forbids, the twin’s playmate-like maternal figure?      </p><p>Miya Kaede was their birth mother, one of the most venerated monarchs of their kingdom and clan but she was barely around to do such tedious things such as tending to her sons. Too busy running Inarizaki’s affairs to hold Atsumu’s hand on his first rut or take a time of her day to stroll with Osamu. It was very known amongst the servants that she’d rather stay in the confines of her vindictive paradise made of the very poisons she grew herself.  </p><p>The exclusive weekly dinners were the last thing they’ve done as a family before her permanent seclusion and slumber.  </p><p> </p><p>The late Miya Matriarch was everything Hinata Shouyou was not. And maybe that was a good thing.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The night of the party couldn’t have come quicker with two months bleeding away as fast the emperor’s personal vault. From the lavish decors made of black cherry wood and exported beryl jewels to the explicit list of dishes to be served, no expenses were spared for the empress’s sixteenth birthday.</p><p>Atsumu had to fight tooth and to disallow the celebration in their mother’s gardens. For good and safety reasons anyways.</p><p>They decided to host it in the palace of temperance, at a warmer and vibrant space that suited the empress regent more than a gazebo growing poisonous thorns and crawling with venomous snakes. Both the reptile and the people alike that is. </p><p>Even the twins were once again forced to dress out of their comfort zones, with the older of the two in a crimson red hakama set with golden embellishments and Osamu in a much more grayish tone, embroidered with blue jewels. The only matching set they had with the emperor were their family haori with twin foxes circling a red fire in bold prints.</p><p>The guests flood in, important people both from Hinata and their father’s court as well as some royals from the neighboring kingdoms. Then an array of exotic dancers from Fukurodani, flapping their notably shorter wings than Hinata's, to announce their king’s presence followed by a procession of Nekoma with their ears and cat-eyes in slit traits out in the open. </p><p>Irked by their flamboyant parade, the performers of Inarizaki started to beat their drums and light and light their lanterns. What was meant to be a debut gathering turned into a high class festival of sort. Everyone was starting to lose their graces in attempts to throw the cats and owls off but it kept backfiring as they have more to show than anything to lose. </p><p> </p><p>On cue, the empress finally makes an appearance. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu had to catch himself not to buck at the weight of Hinata’s dangerous allure. Donned in a burnt sienna and cider dyed kimono and at least three, shiny black layers sewn with golden threads and flowers Osamu couldn’t recognize, Hinata strutted the halls with eyes wide in wonder as he drank the magnificent sight. </p><p>“Hinata!!!” Bokuto Koutarou runs towards him to scoop him into his arms and spin him around the room. Hinata could only laugh even at the expense of his hand servants’ suffering from the gruelling hours of adorning his tangerine colored lock in a crown of ten dancing, black birds as it threatened to fall off. </p><p>Osamu had to squash the wave of jealousy at the sight, even opting to send the emperor signals to <em>do something</em> but Seiji just raised a cup of wine. He seemed to be willing to indulge the owl king’s enthusiasm… for now. Even when Kuroo Tetsuro followed suit, ruffling Hinata’s hair with no regards to the falling ornaments.   </p><p>Other than the kings who were obviously very casual with their empress, Osamu also recognized their partners, renowned for their terrifying beauty and brains. </p><p>There was the sinfully beautiful Akaashi Keiji, the only beta who could surpass all of their kingdom's beauties combined. Raven black hair and tantalizing blue eyes who looks at Hinata with familiarity and fondness. Followed by the cat eyed advisor, Kozume Kenma, the brilliant mind behind their kingdom’s innovative weaponry. Someone aloof and dangerous gave Inarizaki’s empress a golden mechanical bird, walking and flapping its wings. The first of its kind, made by his hands and exclusive for Hinata Shouyou. </p><p>“I’ll treasure this.” says the teary eyed empress.    </p><p>“Unfortunately, Karasuno couldn’t make it today.” Kozume says instead.  </p><p>Hinata’s smile doesn’t falter. “I see.” </p><p>“But Kageyama wanted you to have this.” a servant retrieves the parcel and delivers it to their empress. It reveals a plain, dark blue obi yet Hinata’s finger gently traced the embellishments as it held some secrets to the universe. As if it had a code.  </p><p>Hinata receives many more gifts that night; jewelries, ornaments, kimonos made of precious silk and specially made just for him. And when it was Osamu’s turn, his twin decided to steal his thunder. Except instead of the usual ornaments to deck him, he throws a dead crow at Hinata’s feet. </p><p>“<em>Mother</em>, I present to you my gift fresh from the hunt.” He grins, pointing down at the arrow that struck it straight into its eye. The reactions were instantaneous, full of offended gasps and surprise. Only Bokuto and Kuroo were eyeing the scene with amusement.   </p><p>“Atsumu, stop this farce this instance!’’ The emperor’s enraged voice boomed all over the banquet halls but the blond alpha paid him no mind. Unrelenting, unapologetic.</p><p>Osamu was ready to step in, sock his brother in the face to get some common sense in there. But Akaashi stops him. “In Karasuno,” he says, unmoving as they watch Hinata’s smiley expression morph into excitement. “A dead game like that means deamnding a challenge.”   </p><p>‘‘I accept.” Hinata grins maniacally.   </p><p>              </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Taking a day off the updates again. Next chapter at the 22nd!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. An Unideal Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honour may not win power, but it wins respect. And respect earns power.<br/>- Ishida Mitsunari</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Osamu looks away in humiliation, his cheeks burning from the second-hand embarrassment he received from his idiotic twin brother who landed in a very unideal situation. </p><p>He should’ve known. He <em> really </em> should’ve known when Atsumu decided to be uncharacteristically cryptic about his gift. While Osamu was meeting the emperor’s standards, Atsumu had been skulking around the hunting grounds in pursuit of the largest crow he could find to casually declare a match with their empress. </p><p> </p><p>How infuriating.  </p><p> </p><p>All eyes were on the two as they took their positions at opposite ends of the courtyard. Hinata’s hair was rid of any ornaments and had shed all the outer layers of his kimono and obi, leaving himself <em> too bare </em> for a royal in front of an audience. Then the omega kicks off his shoes before allowing his hand servant to tie bells on his ankles. </p><p>“A handicap.” the empress grins. “Or Atsumu-san won’t stand a chance.”</p><p>“Cheeky brat,” says Atsumu under his breath before tearing out anything that could weigh down his performance. The excitement in his eyes glimmer like embers in the dark, hair turning more golden as his ears shift into a pair of pointed ones accompanied by a three fox tails at his back. Hinata follows suit with his crow wings out in the open. </p><p><em> “Honour may not win power, but it wins respect.” </em>Hinata makes three bows, one to the crowd and their emperor, another to his opponent, and a lowly one to the gods above. </p><p><em> “And respect earns power.” </em>Atsumu finishes before doing the same and finally facing each other.</p><p>They surge the moment the words leave their mouths. A soft jingling of the bells. Steel clashing against steel. A breathy grunt. Atsumu wields a pair of thick knives from his choosing and Hinata a long thin sword about his height, an ill-matched combination for both users yet their hunger for victory was a formidable enough drive to take risks battling each other in close proximity.    </p><p>Flashes of gold and orange and black were all over the place that one blink would miss out on an entire sequence. Atsumu flicks his wrist to jab a thin knife into Hinata’s wings but the omega was lightning fast, kicking straight into the alpha’s palm to disarm him. </p><p>Atsumu’s y<em>oroi-doshi</em> was only suitable for close-ranged combat, giving Hinata all the advantage his<em> nodachi</em> needs to slit the alpha’s throat had this been a serious battle.</p><p>But was the empress even playing at a dangerous level? So far, Hinata had only been skirting around Atsumu’s elegant display with his blades, deflecting the knives in a single slash. </p><p>He should’ve known not to accept Atsumu’s challenge. The alpha had been training with weaponry since he could walk while Hinata was hidden away at the depths of the red palace to fulfill his duties as the emperor’s aid and Inarizaki’s mother. Even though the omega was raised in a murder of assassins, there was no guarantee he had been able to keep up with his regimen. </p><p>Osamu chews on his bottom lips. Hinata had once taught him how to read and write the symbols used in Karasuno’s warfare but never mentioned how they were used. So how did Atsumu know? </p><p>He is suddenly reminded of their nightly kitchen routine, of when Hinata would spare some hours of his sleep to meet Atsumu in private to talk about god-knows-what.   </p><p>“He’s being reckless.” Osamu comments. He knew he wasn’t the only one seeing Hinata’s uncoordinated and random movements, as if sheer luck was the only thing keeping him out of Atsumu’s reach.</p><p>“You don’t see it, do you?” Says Akaashi who seemed to have found amusement in his sulking. With a few words and a nod from an owl servant, the Inarizaki’s drummers began to beat into their instrument with perfect synchronization. Each strike was a resounding echo in the audience’s heart. Then Hinata was moving to the rhythm accordingly, or rather, the drum was beating to the tune of his movements.</p><p>Everything was making sense now- the timing of his jumps, the angle of his cuts, and the thrust of his sword.  </p><p> </p><p>The empress was dancing. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu grins, mirroring Hinata’s feral smile and the fight becomes more intense. With the alpha retrieving his other knife before dashing back and forth into the empress’s space and Hinata deflecting his every move, the match was becoming more a dance than a clash of deadly blades. </p><p>The empress throws a garment into the air, a momentary distraction effectively everting everyone’s eyes before revealing an anticlimactic scene -the tip of his blade was tilted at the alpha’s neck. Atsumu’s twin knives lay forgotten on the floor. </p><p>“Yield,” says Hinata. </p><p>Atsumu spat at his foot, a mixture of blood in it. </p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, the empress doesn’t take offense at his brazen display, even if it barely took a second before the alpha had once again turned the tables on him. One of his tails swung wildly to throw Hinata’s sword off his hands and pin him down the ground. </p><p>Everyone falls to an eerie silence, even as Inarizaki’s emperor rose to his feet in rage. </p><p>There were no more weapons between them. Bare, bloodied, and bruised. They resume in a heartbeat, now desperately clawing at each other in an attempt to push one under their weight or on the clutches of their throats. Shades of crimson lines start to paint their eyes and cheeks, an indication that they were falling deeper into their dynamics and the point of no return. </p><p>Hinata starts to use his wings more, aggressively flapping its iridescent black feathers into Atsumu’s face who in turn uses a hefty amount of sheer strength to tear some feathers away. </p><p>The stone floor starts to become stained with blood and sweat but neither were still giving out on the fight. That was until Hinata saw an opening, his chance! A split second when Atsumu closed his eyes and Hinata tackled him to the grounds. He flips the alpha almost twice his size to put Atsumu’s head down to eat dirt.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha struggled in his hold, but Hinata brings a leg down into his back, securing his position. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yield.” </em> Hinata commands again. It took a few seconds before Atsumu heaved out a deep sigh and raised a hand in surrender. The crowd breaks into cheers, servants flocking around the two to preserve their modesty while the three emperors exchange money. Bokuto was going home a richer man tonight.      </p><p>Atsumu should’ve won the match, with his calculated movements and refined forms, years of grueling training under his belt. But Hinata’s raw power and unpredictability had overwhelmed his opponent into defeat. </p><p>Osamu had expected his brother to throw a fit, for embarrassing himself into a match with the empress, their mother in name and of their kingdom. His pride as an alpha was also at stake, to have his ass handed to him by a very small omega in front of a hundred people. But Atsumu did no such thing. </p><p>With the grace of the firstborn prince, he accepts the hand Hinata holds out for him. The two don't let go, even when Osamu stalks off for the night.    </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>  </p><p><em> “What the hell were you thinking?” </em>Osamu’s hand slammed into the wall hard but it barely made the empress flinch. They were in Hinata’s bedroom just hours before dawn. </p><p>“I don’t recall inviting you into my quarters, my prince,” says Hinata before dropping the comb he had almost brandished into a weapon. Had he not recognized Osamu sooner then the needles would’ve ended up on his neck. </p><p>“Was it not you who once cried in my arms to mourn the loss of your identity? The only reason Atsumu has gotten this far showing your face off in the public is that you keep indulging him!” </p><p>“You are drunk.”</p><p>“And yer pitiful.” His accent was slipping. </p><p>A flash of hurt passes by Hinata’s stricken face but Osamu was too drunk to comprehend his empress’s pain. He was hurt too, after all. </p><p>“I am sixteen,” says Hinata, lips firmly pressed in discomfort for what he’s about to divulge. “Do you know what that means for us omegas?”</p><p>Suddenly it was making sense, why their father was asking them to treat Hinata as a maternal figure rather than a palace acquaintance. </p><p>“Are you- he breathes. “Are you with child?”</p><p>“What? Of course not!” On another day he would’ve found Hinata’s squawking funny, but now it was just endearing. “But the council isn’t making things any easier for me, or any of us.”</p><p>“Then Hinata-kun, why are ya really here?”</p><p>The empress chuckles. “Well, this is my room-</p><p>“In <em> Hyogo </em>, in Inarizaki. I understand that it was a marriage of convenience but our clan doesn’t exactly need yours, neither does Karasuno with us.”  </p><p>Hinata’s head hung low, lips tightly pressed into a thin line.  </p><p>“Ya have so many secrets, I included, others you’ve openly revealed that I couldn’t help but think if you’re brave or stupid.” <em> or both. </em> A bitter smile ghosts his lips at the sight of making Hinata uneasy. The empress was always smiling around him that this was the only time he had truly shown weakness, in front of Osamu no less, at his bidding. “Tell me Shouyou-kun, why are ya really here? Certainly not to play house with the infamous Miya twins, or a broodmare for the emperor cause if that’s the case then ya wouldn’t be all alone tonight.”</p><p>No answer. Osamu sighs, defeated. “You know <em> I’m yours. </em> I’ve given you my full trust and all of my heart. All of me is yours!” the tears come before he knows it. “But clearly, you’re not mine.”</p><p>Hinata falls to his knees and sobs miserably. A soft-spoken apology leaves his lips, muffled by the velvet of his sleeves. For a moment the younger twin thought he would cave, spill his heart to him just as Osamu does. To let this servant, this pitiful lover, carry the empress’s burdens with him. </p><p>But Hinata stays quiet. </p><p>“Happy birthday.” Osamu leaves a feather-shaped hairpin by Hinata’s bedside and does not look back.        </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess I lost the daily update challenge after all, considering the chapters are getting longer and longer and with Christmas right around the corner, I'll be busy with some preparations.<br/>So I'll be changing my schedule to every other day.<br/>Next chapter at dec 24!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Cup of Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just some notes.<br/>In this fic, they don't exactly share the same last names. A rule that will be explained sometime later, that only Miyas are allowed to sit on the throne with the twin's father and Hinata as an exception. Or at least, temporarily until Atsumu comes of age.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They were eighteen when they finally realized how much they’ve taken Akagi Seiji’s time in the world for granted. He wasn’t a great king or a loving father, but Seiji was at least a <em>good person</em> regardless of his questionable decisions. </p><p> </p><p>Once again, the disease was taking over one of their own.  </p><p> </p><p>Seiji had started looking older than his age- thin with his mustard-colored hair withering to silver followed by the paling of his wrinkled skin and the loss of the once, vibrant shine in his eyes. The first symptom of the dreadful illness. </p><p>Not having enough information whether it was contagious or not, Seiji starts to seclude himself, accepting no food but only a cup of tea personally brewed by his empress. Hinata follows suit in his endeavors, no longer having time to indulge the twins as he dedicates himself in taking over the emperor’s duties as well as personally caring for him. </p><p>    </p><p>Hinata was exhausted, Atsumu sulks for not being able to do anything, Osamu mourned the loss of their peaceful days and Kita decided it was time to take action.   </p><p> </p><p>“It’s time,” Kita starts their gathering with a red-lit candle. “For us to start making a move to enthrone Atsumu should His Majesty’s health take a turn for the worse .”</p><p>Osamu sucks in his breath. Their father’s bed was still warm and they were already making plans for his brother’s ascension. Judging from the way Atsumu was clenching his fist, he was probably thinking the same.   </p><p>“My grandmother never truly believed that Her Late Majesty had died of illness, the same one our emperor is experiencing right now. If you think about it, a mysterious disease out of nowhere had exclusively infected the royals not once but twice.”</p><p>“Are ya saying… Ma was murdered?”</p><p><em> “Exactly.” </em> Kita looks at them straight in the eyes with no lies laced in his tongue. “By an omega from Karasuno.” </p><p>They were in a dim-lit room just adjacent to the conference halls, a secret compartment the pact had discovered some summers ago. Not even Hinata was aware of its existence as it could only be opened by a code- a mechanical, puzzle-like lock that’ll set a few hinges working if they’ve set the right arrangement of flowers- first a peony, followed by an oriental rose, Tsubaki and spider lily. All red. All found in Hyogo. </p><p>It was the eighth time they had gathered in the flower room for an exclusive briefing. Just some months after Aran had made it to general and Suna had gotten back with privy intel from a very peculiar mission. One that took two years as he presents them his journal and a royal blue porcelain tea set.  </p><p>Kita had to swat Osamu’s hand from drinking it. “Miya-sama only had one servant during her seclusion, a supposed beta from an unknown background who exclusively brewed for her.” </p><p>“ ‘cept it ain’t that mysterious after all.” Suna interjects, revealing a pouch of dried petals and callously pouring some on a cup of steaming hot water. A lingering scent mixed of vanilla and lavender wafts across the air. “Takeda Ittetsu’s presence in the palace was not a coincidence. Which makes Hinata Shouyou’s more questionable.”  </p><p>Atsumu takes a silver coin and drops it into the cup, revealing no indication of poison until Kita brings the candle closer to it. A flicker of blue colors the tea.  </p><p>“Odorless, tasteless, and only detectable with orange light. The perfect poison for a monarch.” Aran musses. A grim topic considering it was their later mother that fell victim to it.  </p><p>“Y-ya don’t think Shouyou-kun knows anything ‘bout this?” Osamu whispers, but his voice was loud enough to silence the entire room.  </p><p>“... Whether Karasuno has intended this or not, it will still serve as a link to our empress regent, enough ta plant distrust amongst his subjects and ours. But first, we have ta prove Takeda’s crime as murder.” For all the times Kita had been working in the shadows, he had become fearless with his words, opting to openly accuse the empress regent of a possible connection to a murderer in front of his stepsons.    </p><p>“And this is where you come in,” says Aran, cobalt blue eyes on Osamu. “In due time, the omega will head ta Karasuno. I heard he was being summoned by the clan matriarch at an awfully dreadful time. Take the opportunity ta accompany him, coax him into spilling some secrets we that could help our cause.” </p><p>“Ya want me to infiltrate their nest.” It wasn’t a question. </p><p>Suna nods. “Only members of their clan are allowed ta walk in their compound. You, by a long extension, are considered his family. Yer safety’s guaranteed even if ya get caught. Heck, ya might even walk out of the Kuro no Sakura unscathed.” </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened at the name in recognition. “Sho - he once told me about a black pagoda, where the elites would write down a transcript of their body count. It’s fucking sick.”</p><p>Aran nods in agreement. For all the bloodshed he had witnessed, he wouldn’t need something to fuel nightmares that already haunted him. People, enemies or not, that have died by his sword and bullets. “Find Takeda’s paper, prove his crime and dethrone Hinata Shouyou.”</p><p>“And if Ma’s name ain’t there?”</p><p>Osamu ignores that withering glare his twin sends his way. It was evident that he had been the only one questioning the plan since the meeting started.    </p><p>“Then we’ll just have to think of another way to rid Inarizaki of Hinata Shouyou.” Kita’s jeweled eyes had a predatory glint of a promise. “Even if it means disposing of him permanently.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“No palanquins.”</p><p>“Your Majesty, <em> please! </em>” </p><p>Over the years, Osamu has given Yachi an immeasurable amount of respect for putting up with Hinata’s antics. Or recklessness specifically. While the empress would walk around the palace with an alluring aura and unwavering grace, there were <em> rare </em>occasions where he would throw a hissy fit akin to a brat. A little more subtle than Atsumu on a hot summer night but a tantrum nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>Though it was only right. Hinata was only eleven when he wed, became Inariki’s empress and the twin’s step-mother in one moon. His childhood was basically non-existent at this point.   </p><p> </p><p>“We will travel by horse and foot. And a small number of guards.” Hinata huffs. Stubborn and insistent. “A decorated entourage would only attract unnecessary attention.”</p><p>“A dozen armed guards carrying the emperor’s banner will ward off bandits. Do not underestimate the people who want to protect you.”</p><p>“Or kill me.” The empress shrugs, jumping in and about his mountain of luggage. “And here I thought I was finally warming up to them.” </p><p>“I’ll come with you.” Osamu enters at sight, unashamed to his admittance in eavesdropping. Yachi hastily bows while Hinata schools his shocked expression. This was how low Hinata had fallen, with overwhelming fatigue and dark lines under his eyes that he couldn’t detect the alpha in their presence. </p><p>An awkward silence ensues. They hadn’t seen each other since that disastrous night. Five months and three days in counting. How awfully convenient was the emperor’s sickness in their timing, to draw Hinata out of Osamu’s sight by keeping him busy.</p><p>“I’m plenty capable with the sword, more than a dozen samurais at least.” </p><p>Hinata raises an eyebrow at him, face contouring visibly in confusion. “Have you ever been to Karasuno? High mountains, raging rivers, and biting cold nights. The travel will take a month at least.” </p><p>Osamu shrugs. “I’m certain I can pull my own weight.”</p><p>The smile Hinata gives him had a hint of amusement, almost as if he was looking down on him. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?” </p><p>The empress nods, Yachi spares him a worried glance before looking back into Osamu, as if she was compartmentalizing him. While it was true that the sudden estrangement had caused a huge rift in their relationship, Hinata was everything but cruel. It was expected that he would choose to accept the younger twin’s peculiar form of reconciliation, even though his motives were under the guise of an apology. </p><p>Now it was up to Osamu to decide, will he look for a way to prove Takeda’s involvement in their mother’s possible murder and dethrone Hinata or sweep the intel under the rug and continue their peaceful lives up until now?          </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Leap of Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Despite the painstaking attempt of lying through his teeth, it was quite known that Miya Osamu has never stepped foot outside the palace walls. This was made obvious when the young twin had no sense of direction upon accidentally leading them into a marsh trail, almost drank uncured water, and consumed a poison berry. </p><p>Granted, it wasn’t his fault that he wanted to appease the tension between him and the empress in their travel. While Hinata has barely shown hostility towards him, he had completely left Osamu out of place. To his own devices that he does not know how to use.</p><p>The younger twin of course did not go down without a fight. Even when he wasted a good portion of the rabbit meat when he accidentally cooked it with its pelt and then said fire caught on his sleeves and into one of the tents. Hinata’s tent specifically-  </p><p> </p><p>Osamu was going to die from humiliation. </p><p> </p><p>But at least that death would’ve been more merciful than getting separated from the escort group and chased into the unknown by a couple of ruffians.   </p><p> </p><p>“We’re doing it.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Hinata wasn’t really giving him an option. </p><p>“Yes.” he grins, grabbing Osamu by the waist just a second more in time before an arrow almost struck him between the eyes as they jumped down the cliff. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the blood rushing through his face, or the warmth he had longed for making him ready to face death that prompted him to take this leap of faith with one, Hinata Shouyou. </p><p>But then his vision was obstructed by iridescent shades of black, fluttering and leaving feathers in the air as they submerged headfirst but protected into the waters.     </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> “Osamu.” </em>The Miya Matriarch was ashes in front of the hundred and thousands of people mourning in the red shrine. With him, she was a tall figure with her nine-tails shaped shadow looming over his head.  </p><p>“Come play with yer mommy.”</p><p>“But you’re dead.” He whispers, trembling eerily as her sharp black claws sink into his shoulder. “You were poisoned.” </p><p>Kaede’s fox-like grin reaches her eyes. “Silly ‘Samu. You could never get rid of me.” </p><p>Her hands stretched out to wring his neck, only to dissipate into orange-colored petals. Osamu wakes at the expanse of the comfortable pelt pile, warm blankets, and dried clothes as the flavorsome smell of citrus mixed in broth wafts through the damp cave.</p><p>“You’re awake.” Hinata hands him a bowl of miso soup. “This one has yuzu-kosho. Can guarantee you that this ain’t like anything you’ve ever tasted before.” </p><p> </p><p>The empress’s smile was more blinding than the morning sun. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>“What do ya mean it’s all part of the plan?”</p><p>Hinata rolls his eyes to the heavens, as high as he could hang their damp clothes into their makeshift string. It was day three since they separated from the escort group and into the southern side of the forest. Gone were the Osamu’s patience to play house under false pleasantries as he waited for an explanation he clearly deserved. Now, Osamu was demanding them.   </p><p>“Everything. Leaving three days earlier to tail off possible assassins, traveling with a sizable group for a week then separating to meetup at Nekoma borders in a week’s time.” The empress hums considerably. “But we were supposed to split up in fours, not two.”</p><p>Osamu huffs. “And you <em> so inconveniently </em> forgot ta tell me. Again.”</p><p>“If I did, then nothing would’ve gone accordingly.” a heavy sigh. “But I have a feeling we're not exactly talking about the plan.”</p><p>“Oh, what gave it away? Fact that ya love keeping everyone in the dark ta map out yer plans. Cause clearly that’s what we all are ta ya, some fuckin’ pawns in yer shogi board.”</p><p>Hinata goes red in the face, his scent immediately expelling sour, rotten fruits but this time, Osamu doesn’t back down. Done being a pushover, a complacent beta, a slave to his body or the empress’s wants. Even though he wasn’t in complete control of his alpha yet, he knew a trick or two when it came to manipulating his scent good for deflecting others. </p><p>The elder Kita used to say he smelt of freshly cooked rice. And it suited him for a while. But then Hinata came along in his life like he was born to turn his whole world upside down. It would take one kiss and Osamu would completely forget what was right from wrong. A lingering touch to mark his skin. The empress had laid his claws on him, turning his inky black locks silver and gray eyes glinting with gold.  </p><p>For a moment Hinata almost collapses from the counteract of the overwhelming smell of burnt sugar and cinnamon. The searing heat was out of place but had to be addressed before it scourges them alive. “You don’t know me, Miya Osamu. And it’s best that you never will.”</p><p>“Ya said that ta me years ago. And maybe I was naive to believe you back then, thinking I’ll earn your trust along the way. Because it worked for me, so why didn’t it work for ya?”</p><p> </p><p>The empress looks away </p><p> </p><p>“You bedded me!” He blurts out randomly and Hinata was flabbergasted. </p><p>“I <em> helped </em> you with your rut.”</p><p>“Well, not everyone likes ta play palace whore.”</p><p>Hinata looks affronted. “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>They were Atsumu’s vile words misplaced in his mouth but the empress looked absolutely hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“I liked ya!” The words spill faster than he could process. “I really, <em> really </em> like ya. I cherish you. I adore you.”</p><p> </p><p>“... I’m not exactly required to return the sentiments, Osamu-san.” That hurts. But Osamu had been with Hinata for four long years to know when the empress was lying. With that in mind, he was satisfied with Hinata’s answer, for now at least. </p><p>“No, yer not,” he says instead. “But I oughtta let ya know anyways. I don’t trust you the same way I used to but, I really did miss ya.” <em> I missed us.  </em></p><p>Hinata’s eyes softened at his words, but before he could reply, his wings shot up and decked Osamu down. A stray spear pierces through the air and grazes into Hinata’s marginal coverts. The empress screams but doesn’t yield to the pain. Instead, they both sat up, their dynamics in play as they ran towards the danger, grabbing a sword and arrow in tow. At the cave’s entrance was a new band of rogues, more experienced than the bandits and hungry for the royal’s bounty.</p><p>If the pair had anything else left to say, it will have to wait.    </p><hr/><p>They camp next to a river, a little more open at any potential enemy’s sight but at a silver lining of being fifteen miles closer to their destination.</p><p> </p><p>“Still part of the plan?”</p><p>“Oh shut it.” Hinata punches him playfully in the arm. </p><p> </p><p>They were still wounded, a rift between two different worlds divides them, but nothing a few patches can't fix. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Cat's Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double Update ヾ(≧▽≦*)o<br/>Happy Holidays!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>For all the many events and gatherings Osamu has attended in his entire life, nothing could compare to the Cat’s Festival between the midsummer solstice held at a distant land, far, far away from home. </p><p>“A big crowd’s the perfect diversity should we have been followed.” says the empress upon their timely arrival at Nekoma. The escort group hasn’t sent word yet of their location yet considering the duo were three days ahead of time, therefore decided to rest and oversee the festival preparation. </p><p>Now Osamu had to mentally prepare himself, steeled his nerves, and calm his heart. Three whole days to themselves where they’re expected to be spent staying in an Inn or strolling around the night market. There would be sweets, not the traditional mochi and butter cookies but the infamous Daifuku. A popular dessert personally loved by the queen and highly recommended by the locals.</p><p>  </p><p>He did not expect sneaking into the queen’s quarters. </p><p> </p><p>“C-Can’t we just use the main entrance?” Osamu hisses as Hinata’s toes dig into his shoulders. What was the point of being a bird person when he couldn’t use his wings and <em> conveniently fly </em>them towards the balcony? </p><p>Hinata however, just shrugged before pulling the younger twin up to climb the handrails. “I haven’t <em> exactly </em> told them we’re visiting.”</p><p>“Shouyou-kun! This could be misinterpreted as spying!”</p><p>“Or an assassination attempt.” </p><p>Osamu falls on his butt, and Hinata squawks. What, or rather, <em> who </em> stood in front of them was a very tall and beautiful individual draped in a loose, blue kimono. His pale blonde locks were bare of any crown yet the way he held his posture screamed <em> royal </em> as he bore a piercing gaze towards the two trespassers.</p><p> </p><p>The elusive omega queen of Nekoma, Tsukishima Kei. </p><p> </p><p>“Hinata.”</p><p>“'Shima!!!” said omega effortlessly dodges Hinata’s attempt of a bear hug, planting a flat palm against the enthusiastic empress’s forehead. </p><p>“I’d ask what you are doing here, with your <em> step-son </em> no less, but I have a feeling I won’t like the answer. So I’ll say this instead, <em> do not let </em> anyone see you here. I <em> do not know you </em> , and you absolutely <em> do not know me </em>.”</p><p>“Mean!” Hinata pouts. “We hadn’t seen each other in ages and you want to pretend like strangers.”</p><p>“I am merely stating protocols, which I’m sure you knew but pretty much ignored like the thrill-chasing idiot you are.”</p><p>But the empress doesn’t take offense, merely laughing off the insults as if Tsukishima was only teasing. The fond look on his eyes says so at least. </p><p> </p><p>The casual air of familiarity makes Osamu’s heart clench. If he thought being alone with Hinata can make him act less uptight and more carefree, it definitely pales in comparison to this.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The day of the festival couldn’t come fast enough that with preparations done in haste, no one really noticed the Inarizaki royals making themselves at home within the queen’s quarters despite Tsukishima’s loud protests. Even though they had enough gold to stay in an inn, hell, even buy the entire building, the empress in all his peculiar ways decided to crash with a long-time friend who painfully tries to make it look like he didn’t want to have anything to do with Hinata. </p><p>“Put on these masks and do not remove them until sunrise.” </p><p>So much <em>don’ts</em>, the younger twin notes. </p><p>“Are these blessed?”</p><p>Osamu arches an eyebrow. Blessed items were not exactly charmed or magical as such things were merely fiction, but it did hold a sacred bearing of protection.</p><p>“They are.” the queen looked disgusted at such admittance as if he doesn’t care for Hinata’s safety at all when he does. “People in Nekoma are very acquainted with how their kin smells. Considering you two are from Inarizaki, there’s a chance they’ll make chase to sell you off. Remember, you are not protected here.”</p><p>Hinata nods before rushing into the adjoined spare room to change into his festival attire, leaving the alphan prince and omegan queen in a very awkward position.     </p><p>“What are your intentions with him?” says Tsukishima icily. </p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“Don’t play coy. I see you watching him in his sleep, could smell your stink of lusting behind his back. You do realize he is the emperor’s spouse. Of all things you could covet from your father, he will cost your life.” His nose wrinkles in disgust clearly angered by his friend’s situation. While this queen had lucked out marrying someone close to his age- Kuroo who was a young hot-blooded alpha, Hinata was arranged as a second consort to a man three times his age. “You may think you love Hinata, but all I see is an alpha craving for someone he can’t have.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you know about love?” Osamu bites back. “All<em> I see </em> is a neglected queen who can’t rise to his ranks because his walls are so guarded he’d rather rot inside it than fight for it.”</p><p>“Is that what Shouyou is to you then? A prize to boost your alphan ego-</p><p>“Shouyou-kun is <em> everything </em> to me. And clearly, how I perceive him, be it dangerous relations or not, is none of your business.” </p><p> </p><p>Nekoma’s royal affairs weren't exactly a secret to the public, this much is proven during Hinata’s birthday and Tsukishima’s absence in it. Tsukishima was no empress, just a queen whose affections for Kuroo were clearly not reciprocated. He, who was considered one of the most alluring omega of his time, lost to the king’s advisor- a beta who didn’t even have half of his beauty. The only thing stopping Kuroo and Kozume from getting married was tradition. </p><p> </p><p>But still, Osamu was just a prince from a foreign kingdom lounging in Tsukishima’s space. And from what he had learned, omegas are very irate when it comes to unwelcomed betas or alphas in their nest. </p><p>“I’m so-</p><p>The queen laughs, a bit sardonic but definitely amused. “Normally I’d have your tongue cut off in a heartbeat but alas, your words are nothing I haven’t heard before. Your conviction, however, isn't that much questionable.”</p><p>“So you approve?”</p><p>“When pigs fly.” Tsukishima snorts before stomping off to his very luxurious wardrobe to throw him some garments. A velvety black yukata with deep purple bands for his obi. “There’s an old code in Karasuno where trust isn’t exactly given or earned. It’s simply never bestowed. But if Hinata’s willing to break it for you, then I suppose <em> even I </em> could give you a chance.” </p><p>Before Osamu could comment, Hinata burst out of the changing room looking as if the stars were intricately woven in his skin. He had always worn warm colors in Inarizaki, more than often black, but this was the first time the empress donned at least six shades of dark, gradient blue with hues of lilac. As if he wore the evening sky instead. </p><p>“Drool much?” says Tsukishima, a finger lifting to close Osamu’s slack jaws before he leaned in. “But if he takes the fall for your egoistic love, I’ll have your head.”   </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Legends say that the cat people were originally two foxes in love but hailed from opposing clans that in order to be together, they had to forsake their roots. They asked the gods to trade their nine tails for nine lives instead.” Hinata’s doe eyes, despite being covered by the porcelain cat face, shined with wonder as they ventured through the busy food stalls, drinking the sight of flickering warm lights and masked people. “How amazing.”</p><p>“What, to be a god or to be lovesick fools?” </p><p>“To be bold enough to give up your world in exchange of living in a new one.” The way he sighs sounded of resignation, of defeat, then he calls out to the man next to him and reaches a cold hand to caress his cheeks. “Osamu-san, I have been very unfair to you. I’ve always thought how I act around you, be it closed doors or not, was enough to convey how I felt. Yet it seems I’ve turned into a suspicious person.”</p><p>“I don’t suspect you anything!”</p><p>“I know. But if I continue to plant seeds of doubts then you might as well do. And I won’t blame you either.”</p><p> </p><p>They make it at the end of the trail, now at a blank green canvas with no one around them but dry grass swaying against the warm, summer breeze. From a distance, they could hear the fireworks being set up as the cat people merrily cheered in a countdown. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell you everything, or anything <em> yet </em>at least. So I’ll promise this instead.” </p><p>Osamu holds his breath as Hinata mouths the words against the blast of colors and light into the sky. </p><p>Eyes wide and the midnight dawning on them, Osamu hastily pulls their masks away to clash his lips together. There were haste, fervor, and longing. A pause. A momentarily stop as they lovingly gaze into each other eyes, one a pool of gold and the other silver, both full of adoration and unwavering trust. </p><p>Hinata tiptoes to hover him to plant chaste kisses from his forehead down to the crook of his nose, giggling along the way, and finally a gentle peck on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I will never hurt you.”  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmm thinking of an intermission chapter for Tsukishima and his tragic love triangle, shall I go for it or nah?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A White Crow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>INTERMISSION CHAPTER YAY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tsukishima Kei was six when he presented as an omega, which was expected from the honorable and esteemed moonflower house of Karasuno. He was everything pale and exquisite- from his unmarred skin, lithe and tall built to the light gold that shimmers in his hair after the morning light. A white crow amongst a murder of bloodied, feathery ones. </p><p>His beauty would be unparalleled should he come of age. An omega capable of bringing those opposed him to their knees. The only undesirable feature ever heard of him, however, was his snarky mouth and distasteful choice of words. </p><p>Just six and he had successfully sent off eight potential suitors. Too boring. Too loud. Too quiet. Too annoying. Too abrasive. <em> Too stupid.   </em></p><p> </p><p>His mother wept, his brother amused. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to keep this up until you marry a king?” says Hinata, a fellow omega from a fallen house, at Tsukishima’s dilemma. It wasn’t meant to be an encouraging compliment. The higher the status of their betrothed was, the messier their life would be. </p><p>But Tsukishima didn’t care for it wasn’t his fault that those brazen alphas or annoying betas had openly desired pieces of him. Ones they like to see and prefer to only keep. But they would have to take all of him or none at all.   </p><p>And so he did just that. From six to eleven years old and has still not found a match. Even Hinata, who was widely considered obnoxious and cheeky, had managed to tie the knot before him, even if it’s Inarizaki’s emperor. To be his second consort just months after his wife’s death. </p><p>It was known that Hinata had willingly signed himself away to a disgusting arrangement yet one where Karasuno would greatly benefit from a powerful ally as the remains of Miyagi clamors for power over the throne upon the untimely exile of Shiratorizawa’s prince. A child, no more than eleven years old who had not completed his training, was now donning white matrimonial robes due to marry in fifteen days. </p><p>“Why?” Tsukishima hissed, angered at his friend’s situation. “You had a real chance here with Kageyama. Why throw it all away to a power-hungry and politically fucked up kingdom so far away from home where we can’t see you.” <em> Where I can’t protect you. </em> </p><p>“Because I love him,” Hinata replies in a heartbeat, a genuine smile curled on his lips underneath the white veil he was accustomed to wearing. “I would do everything to ensure his way to the throne.”</p><p>“You are an omega, not a bloody kingmaker!” Tsukishima had never begged for anything in his life for everything he could ever want would be served on a silver platter. But for a friend he had never expected to hold close to his barred heart? His pride be damned and crushed underneath his knees as he tries to ground the tangerine-haired crow trying to flee.  </p><p>He had heard a story once, about the stars that ruled the heavens. That every day the sun would die to give the sky for the moon to breathe. But Hinata didn’t have to throw his life away, to die, same difference. Not for Kageyama Tobio. Not for Karasuno.      </p><p>“He can still be king, Hinata. You just need to stay by his side.”</p><p>“I could do more away from him.” A hand reaches to cup the pale blond omega’s cheek, endearing because of their height difference, but comforting nonetheless. “You will understand soon when you find someone worthy of your love. It will compel you to do things you would never imagine yourself doing. To give up everything. Even though your heart will yearn and ache, you will find a greater reward in that sacrifice.”</p><p>“You are a fool.” </p><p>Hinata carefully tears off his glasses, wiping a stray tear or two. “I know.”  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was fourteen when he married Kuroo Tetsurou and was crowned queen of Nekoma. And this was done purely by choice. Not by the gods who found entertainment as the raven-haired prince awkwardly spills wine on the omega’s robes or Lady Fate who put them in the same room when the alpha had been at his most vulnerable moment. </p><p>While his first impression of the alpha was the same as the many others who attempted to woo him- condescending, arrogant and too full of themself, Kuroo was more assertive. More charming and never boring. Unafraid to take a banter or two with his coy and devilish smile and a terrible sense of humor that could yet make Tsukishima throw his head back in laughter. </p><p>Not only was he the crowned prince and sole heir to the throne within the regions of Tokyo, but Kuroo was also <em> devastatingly handsome </em>. Tsukishima had never wanted anything or anyone so much in his entire life. </p><p> </p><p>Giving up the life of an assassin-in-training, he allows himself to be whisked away to the land of cats. </p><p> </p><p>Now Tsukishima knew exactly what he was getting into, that to be emperor, Kuroo was required to marry first. Thus making the pale blonde omega a political pawn to his advantage, to which he had willingly agreed to. Even though Tsukishima was met with distrust amongst their subjects who were not his kind, needles in his clothes or a mountain pile of letters from his overbearing mother asking when his next heat was, he held his head high. </p><p>The Tsukishima Matriarch meant well, she really did, for she knew the only way her son could ascend as empress was to secure his throne with a child. </p><p>But how could he? The only time they had been intimate with each other was on the night of their wedding and Kuroo had not seen him since.  </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t know what he had done wrong. He thought they were okay, sweet and lovesick that Kuroo had commissioned a dessert in the omega’s favorite fruits, a strawberry on their first wedding anniversary. The cat king had sent him expensive gifts- lavish clothes, jewelry and pastries. A luxurious life, all a price to pay for helping him become an emperor. </p><p> </p><p>Yet why couldn’t Kuroo just give his heart? </p><p> </p><p>All those questions continued to plague Tsukishima in the confines of his bird cage made of grandeur. Finally, he ventured out into the night to seek his husband, only to find him in the arms of Kozume Kenma. The way the beta had looked to Kuroo, eyes shining with adoration and love the same way the emperor looked back, made Tsukishima sick. </p><p> </p><p><em> If this is love </em> , he seethes, a sick and twisted emotion capable of reducing even one of the most wanted omega in the country into a mess, then Tsukishima wants <em> no part of it.  </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seasons passed and Tsukishima grew with more hate, having reverted to the heartless person he once was before Hinata and after he had left. While he would diligently perform his duties within the confines of his room, he lets the royal invitations and audience requests to collect dust. Not even Kuroo had been spared from his ice fortress, opting to dismiss him in any attempt of forming a relationship. </p><p>Until a familiar crow perches on the moonflower arbor growing into his balcony, a rolled parchment with an orange ribbon tied to one of its feet. Tsukishima uses his scent, an overwhelming smell of vanilla musk to lure the bird into his palm. The crow pecks a finger, drinking a drop of his blood before flying away.   </p><p>Tsukishima pulls the ribbon and the content singlehandedly reveals itself in bold prints- The trial of Hinata Shouyou, the Inarizaki’s tenth empress. A request for his presence not as a jury but as a defendant of the accused. Tsukishima skims over the formalities, reads between the lines and into the charges Hinata had to face. </p><p> </p><p>A bone-chilling smile decorates his lips. The time has finally come for Hinata to prove to him just how big was his love for Kageyama to gamble his entire life with. </p><p> </p><p>He knew he was allowed to decline, even as the young empress’s secret keeper, but all the years of suffering in silence had made him desolate and crave for any form of entertainment, even at the expense of his friend’s possible death. The letter beckons him, compelling him to take a slice of lemon and write. </p><p>As if it speaks- <em> Your Move.    </em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Castle of Thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu feels the crushing weight of his burdensome mission upon stepping foot into the castle of thorns ruled by an infamous muder of crows. The faceless clan of Miyagi, predominantly omegas, hidden from society underneath their black veils to mask their bloodlust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet little things with alluring scents, one could never know what they are thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wear this. Don’t take it off until we are at the Onyx Wing.” Hinata commands as he tightly pins the headdress into Osamu’s silver head. The alpha could only nod, relishing the feel of his empress’s warmth. A stray yet lingering caress finds its way to his earlobes. Reassurance, as if it was the alpha who needed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu leans into his touch, a hand on Hinata’s lithe wrist to plant a kiss on his palm. “I assure you, no harm will come to me. Not with you by my side at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata chuckles. “You are a prince and I your empress, we are neither each other’s guards. Yet I solemnly swear to protect you with every inch of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I, the same.” One more kiss. A secret on his tongue waiting to slip given a chance of vulnerability and misplaced trust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The procession to the clan’s compound settled in a comfortable silence until they made it to the main house. For an entrance built with poison ivies and overgrown, prickly branches, the inside was a little more, simple. Compared to the daunting red and gold architecture of the imperial palace Osamu grew up in, Karasuno had more velvet colored flowers it could ever grow than the confines of its ivory-colored walls.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the main house, it was decorated with the family flower- a purple hyacinth on a crow’s beak. Hinata had once taught him that was how they differentiate the clan names. For Tsukishima it was a moonflower, or the Kageyamas a lilac blue hydrangea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s your household flower?” Osamu once asked on a stroll in his mother’s gardens, to which the empress replied with a rueful smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unfortunately none. They took it away when we fell from the graces of the clan’s favor.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The younger twin keeps quiet for a bit, before crouching down to pluck a spider lily and securing it on top of Hinata’s left ear. “Then I’ll give you a new one. Red had always suited you best.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting room greets them with a subtle slide of the double doors and eleven important figureheads sat in a seiza position, two of the most important at the center. One smelling of familiar lavender and chamomile fumes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu almost freezes from his track. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Hinata.”</em> a sickeningly sweet voice calls out to him. “You are home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They unveil themselves- a line of pale and dark-haired individuals bearing azure colored eyes in uniformed, black robes. Their household flower clipped on the left side of their chests. Not even Osamu was out of place.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was <em>him.</em> Takeda Ittetsu, the man of his side quest hunt. He knows this from the scent of Kaede’s handkerchief, the last possession of the Miya Matriarch. It had left a lingering smell of spider lilies, as well as the undertones of somnolent defining flowers. An omega’s scent that didn’t belong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita had sternly warned him to focus on finding Takeda’s paper rather than the man himself. If they could prove his murder, then justice will serve its course. But curiosity had bested him, and some questions were in need of an answer no matter how long overdue they were.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now it was making more sense why his mother’s personal hand servant had a protected background. Why his last name no longer existed in the registry. Takeda Ittetsu was now a possession of the Ukai family, the omega accessory tied to the current head Keishin. A similar case to Tsukishima’s predicament.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Osamu-san,”</em> Takeda’s eyes widen in recognition and fondness. “Were you not only seven when we met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- he could feel Hinata’s curious gaze on his side. “I’m afraid I could hardly remember our time together considering the circumstances back then but I must thank you for taking care of my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeda nods, satisfied with Osamu’s careful yet honest choice of words before the tea starts coming in. A pungent smell of yellow flowers decorating their cup. A symbol or strict rule that words exchanged in the room were to be truthful. A single lie would be detected in a heartbeat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then enter the second man of his hunt, Kageyama Tobio, whose attention they have held since they’ve entered the room together in tow. The hurt, the confusion, and anger all mixed together in his scent screams of alpha of status, clearly, as well as someone Hinata wishes to avoid.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come nightfall and Karasuno couldn’t have looked any darker, which all works in Osamu’s favor as he dons a single layer of black hakama and light-footed boots to quietly accompany him in his endeavors. He carefully tucks a pair of twin knives, ones that belong to Atsumu, just in case he would be seen and hopes it wouldn’t come to the worst-case scenario- taking someone else’s life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growing up with Hinata’s presence crawling all over the red, imperial walls had rendered him to come up with a few tricks of his own. Opting to jump off an open window and into the black branches of the willow trees than going through the halls, or find a hidden compartment somewhere behind the closet-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hijinks set loose, setting a tunnel open in motion to the adjoined space at least three rooms across. Fortunately, the guest rooms were emptied, but the fourth one was preoccupied by one Kageyama Tobio and Inarizaki’s empress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu holds his breath, carefully listening to their conversation, lying to himself that it was all for intel and not to squash the jealousy creeping like vines in his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- know what you’re doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An indignant huff. “I should be asking you that, considering you’ve turned away all the advantages I’ve given you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ones I did not ask!” Kageyama roars, knocking down the table they’ve set for their unlikely meeting. “Ones I could earn with you by my side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s breath hitches and Osamu steels himself not to do the same. As of now, he was a shadow, just like all the years he had spent living under Atsumu’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly as you think it means.” a hand holds onto Hinata’s trembling ones. “I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not say it!” Hinata hastily pulls away. “You have no right, NO RIGHT! Not after everything I’ve been through so you could sit in the comfort of that godforsaken throne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata walks away in tears, and Kageyama does not follow. Instead, he averts his eyes to the man behind the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” he calls. “Whatever may you be doing at this ungodly hour.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Osamu comes out, unapologetic to show no weakness or remorse for what he has done. “I simply wanted to find my way to the kitchen. Cravin’ for some midnight snacks since diner wasn’t exactly… appetizing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama snorts. “In the moldy escape route? I highly doubt that’s comfortable. Also, the kitchen’s at the left-wing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They flop down, with Kageyama offering Osamu a short glass of liquor who in turn dons it with one gulp. The gold liquid burns the back of his throat, but he was going to need all the courage he could get to talk to Hinata’s childhood sweetheart. And if he heard right, then the reason why Hinata was Inarizaki in the first place.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata usually cooks for us, me especially, since I get hungry a lot more than anyone in the palace combined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? He almost burned our entire house down because of his innate ability to overcook water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu chokes, and Kageyama throws his head back in laughter which sounded maniacal like the villains in their mother’s bedtime stories.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They compare notes from then on. How different Karasuno Hinata was from Palace Hinata. That in their childhood, the tangerine haired omega was more rumbustious and daring and unbelievably clumsy. That Hinata had more color in his eyes than the scrapes on his knees as he flew through the compound roofs the moment he had grown his wings. Osamu dreamily thinks of a happier version of Hinata, while Kageyama laughs at the red empress tales that lurk within Inarizaki’s palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How graceful and alluring and wise Hinata Shouyou, tenth empress and second consort of Hyogo-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no. That definitely sounds nothing like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised. Did I tell you about how he settled a dispute between two brothers and three cows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... He took one for himself, didn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it! That dumbass might not look like it but he</span>
  <em>
    <span> loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting under people’s skin.”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, drunk Kageyama was quite the conversationalist than the aloof and cold person Osamu initially thought him to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if anything’s not changed is the fact he also loves to do everything by himself. Leaving the people who care about him in the dark.” The atmosphere gets heavy from there. “The night before he was sent away, Hinata came up to my room to bid me farewell. Which was forbidden as brides-to-be were supposed to be hidden from the public eye until they meet their future spouse. I was angry with him, rightfully so, because he didn’t deserve to be married to someone old enough to be his uncle. No offense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What more was, his reason for it. He said he was doing it all <em>for me</em>. For me! While I knew I badly needed all the support, I wasn’t going to sacrifice him. Hinata’s my friend, my best friend I daresay. But I guess the only thing I could do is, watch him.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes two of us.” Osamu agrees and their glasses meet. “Alphas he had kept in the dark, enamored and at the mercy of his talons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Kageyama drunkenly peeps from the neck of the empty bottle. “From the looks of it, that fool is rather enamored with you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that morning, Osamu and Kageyma woke up to the bucket of ice-cold water callously thrown over their heads. The migraine barely ceased before the alphas were subjected to an hour-long lecture from the clan head as well as a withering glare from their object of affections.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata ignores them for an entire day.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They also wake with the realization that Kageyama assisting Osamu to prove Ittetsu’s involvement in his mother’s death could benefit them both greatly. On one hand if the current matriarch is proven guilty, the Ukai clan will have to step down and let Kageyama take reigns, furthering his potential claim to a bigger throne. Hinata being the empress could soften the blow for his clan’s sins, exile him from the red palace and back to Karasuno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the depths of Osamu’s heart, being a deposed empress even at a faraway land gives him hopes to be with him than at arms reach in a palace when Hinata was his father’s spouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other, they’d find nothing. He'd come back to Inarizaki empty-handed but happy that Hinata would live to see another day as their empress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the end of the day, Osamu finds an ally outside the walls of where he had grown. And his name was Kageyama Tobio, the future emperor of Miyagi. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Longest chapter I've written so far but Kageyama and Osamu friendship unlocked.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. An Imaginary Tune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Dances away*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em> “Honour may not win power, but it wins respect.” </em>Kageyama does his three bows. </p><p><em> “And respect earns power.” </em>Osamu follows suit. </p><p>They leave their positions in a heartbeat. Osamu uses his twin blades to alternate between blocking Kageyama’s thin, needle-like sword and holding him at a considerable distance. But while the younger twin had the advantage when it came to brute force and raw power, Kageyama was wearing him down with speed and precision. </p><p>He needed to formulate a plan to disarm him real quick. To make out Kageyama’s unpredictable pattern and create a proper counter to it. </p><p>So Osamu shuts his eyes tight, remembering the beating drums played in Inarizaki. It was a poor attempt to mimic Hinata’s graceful dance with the blades, especially for someone like him with two left feet. But there were also the nights recalls his empress lulling him into his space. With the heavy smell of cinnamon and citrus wafting through the air as they work on Osamu’s footwork- left feet forward, leave the weight on his soles and spin a half turn. This effectively pushes Kageyama back. </p><p> </p><p>A fox dancing to an imaginary tune had the tables turning on the crow. </p><p> </p><p>Soon it was Kageyama panting, struggling to keep up with Osamu’s spontaneous movements. So he gets aggressive, picks up his pace, and stabs straight into the younger twin’s right hand. Osamu curses, instantly dropping one knife as his grip on the other gets tighter. </p><p>“Nasty.” Osamu’s grin shows his sharpened canines. The alpha inside him makes its appearance in the form of pointed ears and red lines marking his cheekbones. If he had noticed any sooner, there were two more foxtails than the normal singular one. </p><p>Kageyama says nothing, but eagerly mimics his display of dynamics. Much like Hinata, there were eerie sounds akin to cracking bones to accommodate the black pair of wings spanning out of his back. They were longer, sharp, and had the same shade as his hair.  </p><p>In perfect synchronization, the alphan crow starts to move to Osamu’s beat. His wings would charge, send a gust of wind followed by the ruthless slash of his sword. At this point, Osamu didn’t know which was giving him cuts.    </p><p>But he sees an opening, one wherein Kageyama would shift his entire position from using his wings and widening the stance of his legs. A split second to duck, and then kick the sword out of his hand. </p><p>They hear the sound of metal colliding against the stone pavements as the sword is thrown meters away. The situation sank where Kageyama’s claws were only a couple of inches away from his throat, but so was Osamu's knife steadily positioned to stab him in the chest. </p><p><em> “Yield.” </em> He commands. </p><p>Someone’s clapping breaks them out of their trance. It was Hinata. The black veil does him no favors in protecting his identity when the loud color of his kept giving him away. </p><p>The empress doesn’t say anything, though clearly amused and entertained from their spar. Osamu would even bet that Hinata was probably itching to join. But instead, he gives them a curt bow before leaving. </p><p>Kageyama and Osamu sigh in relief. <em> Sparring. </em> That was their morning excuse for the need to spend time with each other, to sweat out the alcohol from their nightly drinking activities. While Inarizaki’s empress had his own matters to attend to, Osamu was warranted to indulge himself to keep him from dying of boredom, and what better way was to kill time than to hopelessly get drunk for their object of affections?</p><p>Or at least, that’s what the pair would like others to believe as they sneak into the Lavender House, formerly Takeda’s, to find any evidence against him. </p><p>Kageyama was tasked with going through Takeda’s previous correspondence for the last eleven years sometime before he had arrived in Inarizaki. Some were menial tasks, others personal but most were racy letters from a mysterious sender. Kageyama would wrinkle his nose in disgust, but forces himself to read throughout the suggestive content should there be a clue present in it. But then he stumbles into the recent letters, one with an orange ribbon. </p><p>“I don’t understand.” He says after filtering through the content. “You said Hinata was <em> summoned </em> to Karasuno to settle some private matters. But according to this letter, it’s the dumbass himself requesting an audience with the elder Ukai.”</p><p>Osamu contemplates for a moment. Hinata wasn’t the type of person to lie, even though he does omit the truth very often.“I guess the palace wouldn’t have allowed it otherwise. With father sick, it's the empress regent’s duty to care for him and the entire empire.”</p><p>“Maybe he needed a vacation.” Osamu shoots him a deadpan look and Kageyama winces. Hinata had always chastised him for his blunt and offensive nature.“No offense.”</p><p>“None taken.” </p><p>On the other hand, Osamu had managed to open a secret compartment behind a tall painting displayed at the end of the hallway. There was a wall-constructed safe, but nothing Kageyama’s needle-like blade couldn’t pick open. </p><p>Surprisingly, there was barely anything inside. Not even a piece of parchment. Just cobwebs and a single, ovular object collecting dust.</p><p>Osamu reaches for it, careful not to set up any alarms or trigger a trap that could possibly cut his fingers off but Kageyama immediately pulls him back just in time for three needles to spike out of its compartments. The translucent liquid was obviously poison. “Didn’t I tell you not to underestimate Karasuno?”</p><p>“I’m learning every day,” Osamu responds dryly. With more caution, the younger twin pulls out what seems to be a gold token with a spider lily intricately carved into its surface. He instantly recognizes it.   </p><p>“This is it! This is the link. Takeda-san is your mother’s <em> secret keeper </em>.”</p><p>Secret Keeper. Hinata had once told Osamu of their rather, <em> peculiar arrangements </em> when it came to entrusting the fate of your life in the hands of others. It was considered a sacred bond in Karasuno, forged by blood and can only be broken by death. For it to work, both parties must exchange a distinguishable token of equal value that has their scent profiling it. </p><p>“I need ta write to ‘Sumu real quick. See if they could find somethin’ of Takeda-san’s in our mother’s possession.”</p><p>“Use a hungry pigeon.” the crow alpha suggests. “I hear they’re capable of delivering a message within a day’s time.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They have two days left before the escort team will pick them up from Karasuno and back to Inarizaki. So far, they’ve managed to confirm that Takeda Ittetsu was indeed the late Miya Matriarch’s secret keeper as well as the fact he needed support from Kaede, a royal recommendation of sorts, to allow him to marry into the Ukai family. Being an omega barely made the cut apparently. </p><p>This makes it possible that he had murdered Kaede to relieve him of his duty earlier after he had gotten what he wanted. </p><p>The second supporting evidence to that claim was the fact Takeda was an apprentice to the prestigious Sugawara family- generations of omegas who took up pharmaceuticals and healing. It would strongly back up how he was able to concoct the perfect poison undetected.    </p><p>Lastly to solidify his crimes, the Kuro No Sakura- a black pagoda found within the outskirts of the clan compound, only accessible to clan members who had business there. Specifically to update their kill list.  </p><p>“I’ll stand on guard, just in case someone comes up. At least I’ll have a plausible explanation for my being here.”</p><p>“Thanks for yer concern, Tobio-kun, but have ya ever killed someone?” Kageyama Tobio may be trained in the art of murder but he was no killer. Osamu can say this even for the short amount of time they’ve spent together. </p><p>“Oh shut up.” He pushed Osamu inside. “Find what you came for so we can get this over with.”</p><p>Now the pagoda was three-storeys high, filled with generations from twelve clans who had an affiliation to murdering for a living. </p><p>Fortunately, the younger twin was well-versed with Takeda’s scent profile and was easily able to find it within the archives of their year. It was the smell of lavender alluding from a garden of hyacinths. </p><p>“Found it!” he exclaims, uncaring of how loud his voice was. He hastily tears it open, scans the list of nineteen people before slumping in disappointment. It was not there. Takeda <em> did not kill </em>Miya Kaede, regardless of their secret-keeping bond. </p><p>Osamu sighs heavily. He could finally feel the exhaustion creeping up his bones. A month’s work resulted in nothing. </p><p>He then proceeds to put the papers back and make his presence scarce when he stumbles upon an unlabeled compartment. It was small, with no flower of the crow’s beak. This piqued his curiosity as the voice which strangely sounded like Atsumu whispers into the back of his mind to find <em> his </em>paper. </p><p> </p><p>So Osamu does that and regrets it deeply. </p><p> </p><p>His fingers tightly clutch the end of the parchment, trembling with anger and hurt. Kageyama gives a warning tune from a distance, the signal telling him to <em> get out </em>, but the betrayal had rooted his feet to the ground. </p><p>“Osamu-san?” </p><p>It was his empress, looking at him with bright amber eyes filled with concern. The alpha sees <em> red </em>, immediately exuding the suffocating smell of burnt wood. </p><p>“It was <em> you </em>.” His voice cracked. “You killed my mother.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Crimson Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the comments and support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>An ungodly amount of chaos had been unleashed not just in Hyogo but across the entire country as the procession of the accused murderer- Hinata Shouyou, took place. They parade the empress, bare of his robes and crown, and displayed in a golden cage for the whole citadel to see. To hear his crimson lie.   </p><p>His situation had the public’s sentiments divided with the common and noble people crying for his release- that the young empress was but an innocent political pawn for his clan’s ambitions, while the rest spat at his foot. They were the people, mostly from the aristocrat’s faction, who still thought omegas were inferior to them. Osamu was willing to bet that they didn’t really know what Hinata’s crime was, they just wanted to see him go down. </p><p>On another note, Osamu wasn’t too surprised with how much support Hinata had garnered on his side, allowing his hard work for Inarizaki to outweigh the gossip that spread like wildfire. To speak for himself so the younger twin caught in his inner turmoil won’t have to.  </p><p> </p><p>Because through it all, Osamu remained quiet as he rode his horse at the back of the escort group. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, Osamu.” It’s Kita who greets him. And Aran, and Suna, and some palace servants. Atsumu is nowhere to be seen. Which is understandable, the news must’ve shaken him too. </p><p>They needed time, but such was a luxury. Hinata’s trial will take place in three days' time and they’ll have to prepare all the evidence against him. To get him acquitted, be it exile or by the noose.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It was you.” His voice cracked. “You killed my mother.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The room turns icy cold, even when the scent of burning wood consumes the entire space. “You killed my mother!” he throws Hinata’s paper at his feet, crumpled and torn from his hold. The list had three people, the bottom states the recent.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Miya Kaede.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I did.” Hinata finally concedes after what feels like an eternity. The confirmation had Osamu pinning him down in blind rage. His claws are on the empress's neck, wringing out every last breath could while his prey remains compliant.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WHY?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> W H Y?!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The questions burn. His heart divided whether or not he’d want an answer.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kageyama decks him and his world spins, back colliding against the bookshelves as the alphan crow aggressively fusses over Hinata. He hears the empress wheeze, gasping for air as he presses against the bleeding marks around his neck.    </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It was him. Hinata he- he’s the one.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kageyama looks shocked, eyes darting between his friends. “You- you would never.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But Hinata doesn’t bother to explain himself. Instead, he forces a four notes whistle tune, calling upon his messenger crow. He even uses some of his blood to strengthen the call. “But I did. And I guess we’ll have to find out why.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The crow flies away, carrying Hinata’s paper all the way to Inarizaki.   </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Nobody speaks to each other until judgment day, not even the emperor who should be running amok and screaming insults at the omega who supposedly murdered his beloved wife. Granted, Seiji was still sick and the hasty preparation had done nothing but contribute to the further decline of his health.</p><p>And when the day finally comes, twelve officials join the royal family in the throne room. Hinata follows in a bit, all in white and bearing bells. Just like how he came to Inarizaki the first time.  </p><p> </p><p>Osamu looks away.</p><p> </p><p>The emperor starts the morning rites before proceeding to the main event. “Hinata Shouyou, tenth empress of Inarizaki and second consort of his royal highness, you stand here today in the trial for your heinous crimes against the empire. For the murder of her late majesty, Miya Kaede. Do you deny this?”</p><p>“I deny nothing.” Hinata answers. </p><p>“You do realize that should you be found guilty, your clan will also pay the price.” </p><p>“Father if I may, a war against a clan of elite assassins isn't what the empire needs right now,” Atsumu interjects. “But justice.” </p><p>Osamu envies how his brother had managed to carry himself. Since the early days of their arrival, they were met with nothing but difficulty. Papers stacked from all over the office as well as their bedrooms that they didn’t have time to clear their heads or gather their thoughts. All that was left was their drive to get to the bottom of this mess.   </p><p>The elder Kita then takes the first stand. She states her name, occupation, and relation to the previous empress. “I have been with her since she was a kit, practically raised her meself. Kaede was a strong and ambitious child, had rightfully won His Majesty’s heart, the throne, and the empire.” Her eyes turn cold as she seethes. “Yet you have allowed this omegan whore to defile the bed she had once shared with the love of her life.”</p><p>“With all due respect, I don’t see how this is relevant to the case. From what I hear, you are merely mocking.” The head of the Akagi clan speaks up. At least half of the clans present were Hinata’s supporters, be it by his goodwill or their heinous ambitions. </p><p>“Oh, but there is a point. Was it not Takeda Ittetsu who served Kaede tea every morning and night? Cups laced with poison so he could put her in delirium, whispering filthy words to allow Kaede’s nephew to take her place when she’s gone?”</p><p>The loud gasps and eruption of shocks were warranted as no one had expected Hinata Shouyou of a fallen crow house to be a distant relative to the fox clan. That he was, indeed, related to the queen by her distant cousin’s twin sister, the exiled Miya Kurumi.It was the secret between Kaede and Takeda, a bond Karasuno’s Matriarch was no longer obliged to keep as the other end was dead. </p><p>“As we all know, only a Miya could sit on the red throne. With that knowledge, it’s clear that Karasuno has taken advantage of our emperor’s grief and vulnerability.”</p><p>“This is outrageous! You claim that her late matriarch is a strong and powerful woman, yet this picture you paint, of how gullible must she be to fall for a small clan's scheme."</p><p>“I wouldn’t underestimate Karasuno. Or him for the matter.” It was Atsumu’s turn to speak. “I’ve practically grown up with him in the palace, got a front-row seat ta see how honed his killer instincts are. Or at least everybody did during his birthday party.”</p><p>“'Sumu-”</p><p>“So regardless of age, be it six when our dear mother had caught on her so-called sickness to eleven sitting at her throne, Hinata Shouyou had killed her.” He throws the parchment on the ground. “No matter their machinations, someone’s ought ta take the entire blame.” Golden irises flicker with hate as Atsumu holds Hinata in his entire gaze. “Someone needs to pay.”</p><p>Nobody questions its authenticity, all too familiar with the clan’s grisly taste for keeping a souvenir from their kill. Namely a list. </p><p>The emperor hums, weighing in the evidence as if he hadn’t heard that the empress regent had killed his wife in cold blood. “Suppose this is all true, it doesn’t change the fact Shouyou had been at the clan until Kaede’s death.” </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looks betrayed, as does Osamu. Just how enamored was the emperor to the omega?</p><p> </p><p>“Did it ever occur ta ya, that your marriage to their clan was all to restore favors? The Hinata household has fallen for years, their crow bared of any flowers, the same one they’ve used to poison mother!” Suddenly Osamu was in their space, angry and flustered. He throws a bag of red-orange dried flowers on the ground- the poisonous oriental lanterns. “Owning such is an exclusive right. You taught me that.” Hinata says nothing and that irks him more. “Wake up, father! It’s a sham! And he’s a fraud.” Osamu points at him and is hauntingly reminded of the pain he gave him during his birthday. For all the horrible words said to him, this was the first time Hinata had shown pain and by Osamu’s doing.      </p><p> </p><p>The emperor nods solemnly, neverminding the putrid scent of ash and smoke. “And what says you, Hinata Shouyou?”</p><p>He stands, stance unwavering and eyes full of defiance. “I deny nothing. But the truth is far more complicated than you think, and you’ve barely scratched the surface.”</p><p> </p><p>On cue, the elusive queen of Nekoma makes his dramatic appearance as he throws the giant yellow umbrella shading him the whole time. He basks in their attention.   </p><p> </p><p>“And you are?” asks the justice official. </p><p>“Tsukishima Kei. I’m that dumbass’ secret keeper.” He smirks and throws a callous look at Osamu. “Not for long, at least.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Perturbing Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rewrote this chapter. I had the age wrong T^T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miya Kaede was twenty-four when she had arrived at the thorn castle which held Karasuno, just after she had realized a perturbing truth- she was never going to get better. </p><p>“Your Majesty, we welcome you to our humble abode.” The elder Ukai gives a curt bow. “Though I’m afraid our answer remains the same.”</p><p>“I’m not here to request yer clan ta join my crusade, Ikkei-san. In fact, that dream is long forgotten now.” She bows, not too low for her status as an alphan empress but not too high to show disrespect either. “I need <em> sanctuary </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>And it was granted as easily as that. With the civil war won, her country heralded her as a hero. Beautiful. Dauntless. Fearsome. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep painting that picture.” Kaede seethes in the confines of her room. It was another night of torment when the ghosts of the bloodthirsty people who wanted her head and the comrades who died so she could keep the crown on it, haunted her. </p><p>Kaede heaves, shaking as she claws both of her arms for support. Her caretaker, the young omega Takeda Ittetsu who was over the moon for Ukai’s grandchild, had advised her to take as many strolls in the garden as to clear her head when the thoughts got too dark. Granted it helped a lot. No overbearing servants, no husband, and twins. All of them were out of harm’s reach. <em> Her reach.  </em></p><p>The beauty of Karasuno was their massive gardens, filled with clans flowers, and complementary landscaping. A day in the expanse of the greenery had helped her plenty, but it wasn’t enough to completely heal her mind. Inarizaki didn’t understand, no one tried to. Even her palace physicians merely dismissed it as stress, but the vixen was anything but just <em> overwhelmed. </em> In reality, her mind was driving her to the edge. </p><p>Especially when Osamu, the poor little thing was just four when she-</p><p>Kaede shakes her head and screams. She didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to think about that time she laid hands on her poor, unsuspecting baby boy.  </p><p> </p><p>“- you okay?”</p><p>Molten gold eyes meet bright amber ones. The most innocent pairs she’s ever seen. At twenty-four and at the verge of losing her sanity, she meets Hinata Shouyou. Her salvation, her solution to all the kingdom’s problems. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eight months in the sanitarium and the flashes die down a bit. The nightmares still happen, and the chamomile tea or lavender incense barely makes it go away, but they’re <em> tolerable </em> for now. Less migraine, waking up in cold sweat and not remembering anything, now that ignorance was bliss.      </p><p>“I’m okay, sweet little pet.” She tells this to Hinata who constantly dabs a wet handkerchief on her forehead. The tangerine-haired crow was a recently presented omega, as well as a run-away bride in the making. “Yer supposed to be practicing etiquettes, not wastin’ time over this crazy someone.”  </p><p>“But you’re not just <em> someone </em>, Kaede-san. You are Inarizaki’s empress, an alphan warrior, a mother.” It was faint, but his scent was there- sweet summer oranges and clementines. And Hinata wasn’t even doing it on purpose. “But most of all, you are Miya Kaede, and you belong to yourself. Not to an illness hellbent on destroying your person.” </p><p>Kaede laughs, but it comes out as a boisterous one. Hinata puffs his cheek, feigning offense. “Ya should meet my kids. They could pick up a few things like manners and wisdom from a humble little thing like ya.”</p><p>“Then will you whisk me away? Into the red palace with spider lilies and ten, delicious food courses.” the omega sighs dreamily.</p><p>“Trust me, I wouldn’t trade it for this paradise. Though one must wonder, why would you?”</p><p>Hinata blushes ten shades of crimson before muffling his cheeks into Kaede’s feather-filled pillows. He mumbles something under his breath. </p><p>“You<em> love </em>him. You will be betrothed to him. Yet you act like it’s a terrible thing.”</p><p>“But it is!” the omega exclaims. “I do love him, I cherish him very much but Kageyama he-” the words tumbled out of his mouth. “He is so amazing. Very ambitious. <em> So cool. </em> He will be head of the clan, or emperor even!”</p><p>“And yet?”</p><p>The stars in his eyes died a little. “And yet he will have to settle for the likes of me. Omegas are very much needed to cement one's place in the throne. I don’t want people to think that his success is based on my support.”</p><p>They say wishful thinking is for the optimistic dreamers, that if they reach for the stars the moon will eventually take back what is his. But Hinata was different. He was bright, genuine and everything Kaede was not. She who, murdered her own twin to obtain the throne and the man they both, unfortunately, fell in love with. Hinata however, won’t have to steal, he’d get his hand dirty sure but heaven knows they’d give him their blessings instead.  </p><p> </p><p>This omega’s heart was selfless. </p><p> </p><p>“I love him, but Tobio loves Karasuno<em> more. </em> I don’t think I’ll ever have it in me to take that away from him.”</p><p>Kaede snorts. “Are ya really six years old?”</p><p>“Seven this month!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“He’s a Miya, isn’t he.”</p><p>Takeda jumps, almost dropping the powdered linens he came in with. “W-What are you-?”</p><p>“It’s the eyes. And the hair. And the fact he ain’t walkin’ round shitty depressed and gray like the rest of ya.”</p><p>Despite the veils that hid the crows in their nest, Kaede was well-versed with raven dark hair, grey eyes, and black robes. The only color in their environment was the garden. And apparently, Hinata Shouyou wandering around giving handkerchiefs to strangers whose minds are consumed with an incurable disease. </p><p>“H- he’s Miya Kurumi’s.” </p><p>Kaede bristles. “Twin of my eighth cousins, so that’s number nine on the list. Distant relative, but blood regardless.”</p><p>“She was banished, for eloping with a man from a fallen house.” </p><p>That’s when cogs started turning her gears. “The Hinata House, what was their flower?”</p><p>“Oriental lanterns.”</p><p>“They’re poisonous?”</p><p>“Deadly.”</p><p>Kaede smirks, never minding her unruly hair. She may be sane now, but the fortress guarding her mind won’t stand forever. Her days in the birdcage were coming to an end.   </p><p> </p><p>“I have a proposition for you, Takeda-san, one where we both will immensely benefit from.” Her dynamics springs out in excitement. Pointed, caramel-colored ears and nine foxtails. “But first thing first, can ya keep a secret?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I refuse!” Hinata walks out, and for the first time not in a fancy kimono, painted face, or decorated head. “I will not play a part in this <em> mad scheme, </em> one that subsequently involves murdering you. I will not take your life, I refuse!”</p><p>“Shouyou-kun.” Kaede wipes the fat tears running down his face. “I’m not gonna get better hun, you and I both know that.”</p><p>“B-but what about Seiji-san? Atsumu-san? Osamu-san? Your family needs you. Inarizaki needs you.”<em> I need you </em> was left unspoken.</p><p>“Not for long, but you’ll be there for me, won’t ya?”</p><p>Kaede then proceeds to explain to him, the best she could for a seven-year-old to comprehend. Hinata will provide her the oriental flowers, which Takeda will personally brew every day and for her to intake. Nobody will suspect the poison, but an incurable disease instead. She’ll die slowly, painfully but sane until her last breath. This way she could buy time as they prepare for the inevitable. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata Shouyou will not directly kill her, but abet in her suicide.  </p><p> </p><p>Frankly, she felt like an absolute monster putting him in this position with an offer he couldn’t refuse. He was still a child, despite how well-mannered and polite he acted. Somewhere skin deep is innocence and naivety whether he shows his wings off, pearly grins or burns the month’s harvest. Yet this Hinata was also willing to give up his freedom so he could support the love of his life from a distance. </p><p>They work the papers, just in case things go south, and leave them to Tsukishima Kei. Fortunately, there were secret-keeping bonds for their convenience. But no doubt the pale blond omega was furious when he had heard of the situation, boring eyes at the back of Kaede’s head. But she couldn’t fault Tsukishima, no matter how rude the omega was, since it was his friend’s life they were putting in danger. </p><p>“If he dies,” Tsukishima tells her, shaking with mixed anger and frustration. “I will <em> have </em>someone’s head. If not yours, then your sons.”</p><p>Kaede keeps that in her tired mind as she goes back home to Inarizaki. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Her days pass by in a blur that even in the familiar comforts of the imperial, red palace she couldn’t find peace. Takeda and his tea make it easier, the gnawing death makes it <em> so much easier, </em> but the motion sets Kaede pushing everyone she loved away especially after accidentally striking Atsumu across the face, or snapping at Osamu for showing her a bird he found by the bridge.</p><p>Sometimes she was okay, walking in and around the throne room to give Seiji a fat kiss in front of their officials. Her twins didn't question it, basking in the attention she gave on her ‘nice’ days instead, and that left a bad taste in her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>They deserve better. Inarizaki deserves better.</p><p> </p><p>“Takeda-san, I need you to start doubling the doses.” </p><p>Wanting them to remember her love as a mother, Kaede starts to confine herself. She moved to a tower that wasn’t as comfortable as the queen’s chambers, but the solace and overgrowing garden provided her a sense of comfort. Even at the expanse of welcoming death with open arms. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dearest empress of Inarizaki,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hope this letter finds you well, as you’ve stopped responding to our previous correspondence. Not that I mind, focus on your family. On your situation. <strike>On your health.</strike> On you.   </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> I miss you.  </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> I’m scared.  </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> Kaede-san, I hear that you’ve changed your quarters. That’s good. An amazing view can do so much wonders. However, I also know that there's been a bit of estrangement between you and your family due to the circumstances of your isolation. May I suggest a weekly dinner?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yours truly,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hinata Shouyou </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Summer. It was <em> hot, </em> hotter than the tea that scorched her tongue and throat when she donned it in one gulp. </p><p>Her mind goes into a haze. Sometimes she’d wake from a tired slumber, with an injured Takeda beside her bedpost. She would apologize profusely, how unbecoming of an empress they would say, but the omega would just exude his calming lavender scent to ease her pain. Most days it works. Other times it doesn’t.  </p><p>Then suddenly it's winter. The cold biting her weary bones pales in comparison to the horrifying telltales of broken furniture and porcelain sets.</p><p>She makes letters, messy notes, scribbles in her journals just to remember the date. To remember her family. To remember her. Then she burns them with no remorse. </p><p>“Miya-sama,” Takeda coaxes her back into her room. He fears that the younger Miya twin had seen her making fire near the shrine.   </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Miya Kaede is twenty, thirty-something when she finally decides to let go. Takeda weeps as she drinks her last cup, her beauty withered and gone as she watches the view from outside her prison. </p><p> </p><p>It felt okay. </p><p> </p><p>Seiji comes up as an unexpected guest, with bloodshot eyes and unruly hair.</p><p>“I will not hate Hinata Shouyou, or the twins. But I will resent you for doing this.” He says, holding her until her last breath. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Moment of Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I HAVE RISEN FROM THE GRAVEYARD YA CALL WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! that and I finally got to adjust to my new schedule this sem. </p><p>A hundred apologies for the very late update and a million kudos to everyone who had read, commented, and followed this story. Thank you so much for your support! Please know that while I've not been able to reply to your comments, I have read them and continued to reread them until I hyped myself up to write again. </p><p>Special shout out to mintjeon(for this fic and my other works) and SunDustShouyou for the continuous comments ahahah. Truth be told, I was really embarrassed of myself and didn't know what to reply but your words were really an eye-opener to me that a lot of people are still interested to see how this goes to the end. So thank you so much, you two. Love ya guys and will dedicate the next chapters to you ❤❤❤ </p><p>With that said, happy reading and enjoy! Do check the endnotes for my update sched.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu once again finds himself standing in front of the red shrine, only this time with his head held high and wits unyielding.</p><p>The scene was no longer replays under the heavy rain but within a blanket of the golden afternoon skies. No faceless, mourning people in black robes or shrieking crows perched on the withered Sakura tree. No soot, no fire, no funerals.</p><p>Just a serene, moment of silence as a shadow looms over Osamu, a silhouette of a very tall vixen with pointy ears and nine tails.</p><p>
  <em>“Osamu.”</em>
</p><p>She calls out, and the younger twin turns around to meet her form. Miya Kaede looked the same as Osamu remembered her to be- rosy cheeks, long golden hair, and warm caramel-colored eyes, giving colors in contrast to her dull, burial clothes. </p><p>“Come play with yer mommy.”</p><p>He shakes his head. “But yer dead,”</p><p>Osamu was no longer four and deluding himself with portraits of his indomitable mother, not even twelve at her untimely and unjust death but a young adult of nineteen coming to terms that the world was bigger than the red, imperial palace. “And ya hurt me.”</p><p>Kaede smiles ruefully. “I did. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the barricade around the dam full of his over spilling emotions bursts.  </p><p> </p><p>“I never truly understand why it sometimes felt like I was living with a stranger wearin’ my mother’s face.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“One day we would be okay, the next ya would go feral on us. Ya hurt ‘Tsumu and Pa. <em>A lot.</em> And then pretend it never happened.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> “There were other options! You <em>could’ve</em> told us, we <em>would’ve</em> understood. Instead, ya chose the easy way out. Ya chose to die.”</p><p>The fat tears started rolling down his cheeks, which Kaede unexpectedly reached to wipe off. Her hands were undoubtedly cold, but the gesture was warm. “I did. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry that yer mommy’s a coward. I’m sorry I gave up on ya.”</p><p>Osamu pulls her by the arm on caressing his face and into a tight embrace. “Ya deserve better, so does Atsumu. My beautiful, little pup. All grown up. All big and strong. You’ve made me so proud, a lifetime worth of proud.”</p><p>“…  But we’re okay now. I know everything, and I’ll try ta accept ‘em, even if I can’t forgive ya yet.”</p><p>Kaede laughs, not in a condescending manner or eerily as his past nightmares painted her, but full of fondness and mirth. Just as warm as the time she ruffled his hair to sing his praises or coax him to sleep in her lap that feverish night. “I’ll be going ahead now, Ma.”</p><p>“Have a safe trip, Osamu. Don’t forget, I’ll always be with ya.”</p><p>Osamu grins before heading towards the stairs. “As if I could ever get rid of ya.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>The trial of Inarizaki’s tenth empress, Hinata Shouyou, is told and written in the history books like this- while Hinata did admit to having a hand at the death of the late Miya Matriarch, Miya Kaede, it was done at a mutual agreement between predecessor and successor of the consort’s throne. Abetting in suicide does not constitute murder, hence, the charges were dropped and Hinata was not found guilty.</p><p>With Takeda Ittetsu not being married to the Ukai clan at the time of his service, Karasuno was not held liable to any arrangements the omega made with Miya Kaede. Tsukishima Kei, Hinata's secret-keeper, will also not be accountable for not divulging such important information to the higher authorities, as it was done in agreement per the late Miya Matriarch’s request. </p><p>All in all, everyone involved in Miya Kaede’s heinous scheme and web of lies was protected by the secret keeper’s oath that even in death and any hour of revelation, no one else will lose their heads for their involvement. </p><p>It was painted as an elaborate and well-thought-out plan by an Alphan empress driven to the brink of insanity caused by the war and three, powerless omega who each rose to their ranks in years’ time.   </p><p>Takeda’s immediate and willing cooperation combined with Tsukishima’s courageous appearance and Hinata’s genuine honesty were a force to be reckoned with, as together they withstand the mistreatment bought upon the young empress’s arrest. Let it be known that Karasuno's matriarch, Nekoma's queen regent, and Inarizaki's youngest empress, <em>all omegan crows</em>, were able to overwhelm the jury to find their truth acceptable.  </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu storms out an hour before the emperor’s final verdict. The trial predictable ends with favorable results and a bonfire filled with all the tokens the secret keepers have used.  </p><p> </p><p>The present, however, is in a new cloud lost within the chaos as Inarizaki basks in the aftermath of the earth-shattering revelation behind Miya Kaede’s death. Her subjects wondered, would there have been a difference if they had paid more attention to Kaede’s descent to madness? Would she have chosen to live instead? Unfortunately, they will never know because she’s dead.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu on the other hand would like to think she had more chances of finding peace in eternal slumber than in the confines of the red, imperial palace. </p><p> </p><p>For many nights now, the younger twin no longer dreams of spider lilies within the red Miya shrine. Free of waking in cold sweats from the nightmares of his mother’s ghastly hauntings. Free of the shackles built upon insecurities and doubts. It may have taken a trial to make Osamu realized that it was not Kaede strangling the life out of him that kept her a prisoner in his mind, but his inability to let her go.</p><p>Now, with his mind clear as the icy waters and heart in place, Osamu was finally ready to move on.</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“Your highness.” Osamu lowers his head to the pale, blond omega despite catching him in a questionable position as he retreats from the empress’s quarters.</p><p>“Did I, or did I not, warn you that <em>I will not hesitate</em> to take your life should you endanger his?”</p><p>The alpha doesn’t flinch, neither does he retorts back. “You did.”</p><p>Tsuskishima scoffs. “How fortunate that our positions do not allow me to lay a finger on your head. For now at least.”</p><p>“Please let me through. I need to talk to him.”</p><p>“Why should I, when your allegiance clearly lies with your pig-headed brother?”</p><p>Osamu tries not to take offense to the queen’s insult towards his brother. “What you say is true, Your Highness, but my loyalty to my pack differs from my feelings to my empress. They are my <em>own</em>.”</p><p>He doesn’t wait for an answer before, opting to walk forward, unwavering and unafraid even as the pair of feral, gold eyes bore holes at the back of his head. “There will be days where you will have to choose again, Miya Osamu.”</p><p>“No,” Osamu stops at the doorframe. “I can assure ya, there won’t be.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hinata bare of his ceremonial robes representing either power or opulence, vulnerable and tear-stricken as his gaze lingers towards the full moon’s glowing evanescence was a heartbreaking sight Osamu would never get used to seeing.</p><p>His empress was an embodiment of the sun, beautiful and warm yet blinding and destructive at the same time. To have him reduced to a pitiful mortal, a pawn to the political board the gods have designed them players to fight for survival, for power, did not suit Hinata at all.</p><p> </p><p>For Hinata Shouyou was not human. Should <em>not</em> be human.</p><p> </p><p>He was an omega meant to defy his submissive instincts, to soar and rise and accumulate power someone born of his dynamics should never attain. Osamu knows this because he grew up watching him, loving him, and yet-</p><p>Yet.</p><p>Yet here they were, just twelve feet away from each other across the room scented with rotten citruses and torn furniture, but still worlds apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu.”</p><p>“Shouyou-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>They meet in the middle with much haste, arms desperately outstretched to pull the other into a tight embrace, never to let go.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Osamu recognizes the winged-shaped hairpin tangled on Hinata’s orange locks. The same ornament he had given the night of his empress’s sixteenth birthday, personally hand-picked and carved in his image.  </p><p>“I never wanted you to find out like this.”</p><p>They kiss and it <em>burned </em>their entire being. Just how long ago did they last feel each other’s warmth?</p><p>“For the many times I’ve deceived you, lied to you, and for the many more times<em> I will have to again</em>, I need you to know that the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you.”</p><p>Hinata continues to apologize profusely, to which Osamu responds with lips over his. He doesn’t say anything, even when the empress bucks his knees in weakness, instead, is all the more determined to hold him. Bolder. More passionate. Hands exploring the body Osamu had known since he was fourteen, had worshiped and marked.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I am yours.”</p><p>“All of me is yours if you’ll still have me.”</p><p>“So come find me, when I’m at my weakest, and I’ll surrender my entire body to you,”</p><p>“Miya Osamu.”</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, the doors were suddenly pried open, revealing the first tier palace guards lead by a very wide-eyed, Suna.</p><p>“Y-your Grace, my prince, we have urgent news from the main court.” The words are evidently stuck on his throat as they drink the sight of the blushing empress and their loosely torn clothes. They must’ve looked utterly debauched.</p><p><em>“Speak,”</em> Osamu commands as he hides his empress behind him, buying time to dress in his hakama.</p><p>“I-it’s His Majesty, the emperor. He has committed suicide.”</p><p>Hinata’s gasp was loud enough for the both of them.</p><p>The guards then turn to him when his appearance was deemed presentable enough, only to kneel on the ground with their head in a very, low bow. “We are now at your service, Empress Dowager!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-END OF ARC 1-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>END OF ARC 1 OUTTA 3!!!</p><p>Story will continue at Feb3<br/>so my schedule will be very random, sometimes updating once or twice a week. Sundays I can guarantee, and randomly on a weekday. Don't worry, I am determined to end this story and will try my hardest not to be tempted to work on the other (I'm looking at you, my 5 drafts of OsaHina and OmiHina) </p><p>Again, thank you for the support. See ya guys in the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Widow's Speech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay early update. And omg this is the first time my fic has reached 200 kudos. Thank you so much for the support (*^▽^*)</p><p>Just a recap, only Miyas are allowed to sit on the throne. The emperor, being an Akagi, needed Hinata who was unexpectedly a distant relative by his side to remain on it. With him dead and passing the crown fully on his wife, Hinata is now officially a Miya and will be referred to as Shouyou in the second and third arc.  </p><p>Read the tags again. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sky does not mourn, but hundreds and thousands of people in Hyogo do. As a myriad of red and golden crisp leaves wither from the maple and oak trees, the Miya family shrine welcomes its comers of different backgrounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the people of common roots to the nobles and aristocrats who once stood divided due to the nature of the messy politics that kept them apart. Reunited with them were the other royals from various kingdoms- allies and neutrals as they all gather to send Akagi Seiji off as he joins the realms of the gods and wakes in the arms of his late beloved, in prayers and hope they reunite at a better life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A black palanquin adorning the red sigil of the royal family arrives as its remaining members, all dressed in velvety robes, commands the wailing crowd’s attention without announcing their entrance. Atsumu steps out first, eyes swollen and fist clenched followed by Osamu with an eerily unreadable expression. Granted this was the second time the twins had to bury their parents. Then finally the dowager empress, Miya Shouyou, in his signature veil and bells as he delivers a widow’s speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let it be known that while Akagi Seiji the Benevolent, eighth emperor of Inarizaki, did not make his convictions known in the art of war and conquering, I ask that he be remembered as a ruler of love and peace instead. Of dedication, of unyielding loyalty to his family, his subjects, and his country.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let the abolishment of the imperial harem in favor of the late empress’s garden be a symbol of his kind and just reign. Let his honor live vicariously in his two, amazing alphan sons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let him live through me.”   </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I first arrived at the red, imperial palace, I’ve only two things- survival and death. A humble servant of eleven years old, ignorant to the royal ways could never hold a candle to the empress who existed before me. His Majesty owed me- a decorative fulfillment of a dead promise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> but to ensure that I carry out what my predecessor had asked of me. Yet despite knowing so, he had extended an olive branch to me. He had welcomed me with open arms, mentored me, and taught me how to drink to the brim and still walk straight with my head high as if the crown weighs nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mourners' soft, waves of laughter were carried out by the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I pray that you find peace in your eternal slumber, Your Majesty, and be reunited with the one who held your heart in life and death. I bid you farewell, my emperor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouyou gives him one last kiss before setting his cold body ablaze. No one leaves until the once regal, kitsune alpha, was nothing but ashes and bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another gray tragedy has fallen before us, none of which we could’ve stopped, but I cannot sit idly by nor can I grieve in peace knowing that Miya Shouyou was responsible for our emperor’s death. While he did not push them to the edge of the cliff, he definitely</span>
  <em>
    <span> led</span>
  </em>
  <span> them there.” Aran seethes, eyes feral with rage. “I refuse to serve such a royal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pact, still dressed in their mourning clothes, gathers around the Flower Room as they discuss strategy against the official Empress Dowager of Inarizaki. One could easily see this as treason, as </span>
  <em>
    <span>disrespect</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the one and dying wish of Akagi Seiji who wants nothing but the crown on Shouyou, but was it not Atsumu who felt betrayed the most? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu knows this because his older twin had been smelling of smokes and fires since the trial, more so upon their father’s suicide. A forest wildfire. Were their parents </span>
  <em>
    <span>so goddamn selfish </span>
  </em>
  <span>they chose to leave their sons unprotected against the court’s claws threatening to tear them limb from limb in favor of a merciful death? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cowards, he thinks. All of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately the trial seems to have worked in our Empress Dowager’s favor. In light of the recent revelation that he too, has a drop of golden blood in him, strengthening his claim to the throne.” Kita intervenes, a hand making its way to their general’s to coax him into calmness. “But if we can turn the public against him, a scandal per say, we might stand a chance to turn the tides.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu refuses to meet Suna’s calculating eyes upon him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I disagree. Ya saw how he was with the crowd, how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>moved</span>
  </em>
  <span> them,” Suna interjects. “We can’t win with gossip and lies, but I do agree that we have hafta do somethin’ while the wounds of our emperor’s death are still fresh in their mind. Perhaps we could gather the anti-omega faction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk, of course, my parents' deaths are to Inarizaki’s fuckin’ convenience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that is not what I meant, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu slams his hand on the table. “Am I, or am I not past my coming of age? I am an alpha, a direct descendant of the Miya clan, firstborn of the royal family. Yet I am still, but a fuckin’ prince!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Tsumu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And ya will be continued to be treated as such the longer Miya Shouyou sits in that throne. <em>Yer throne.</em>” Kita sighs. “Unless ya do somethin’ ‘bout it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m planning to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha storms out with claws and ears and tails, but no one follows in his trail. All too grounded by his scent to move.  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nighttime when Osamu had finally gathered all the strength he needed to face his brother and the empress come diner. He planned to talk some senses into them without the pact, for it was only them three now, and while the underlying motive to dethrone Shouyou was there as well as Atsumu’s unjust predicament, it was imperative that they should work together first. To defeat the common enemy which lies outside their court, waiting for their opportunity </span>
  <em>
    <span>to strike </span>
  </em>
  <span>should their honorable house fall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could they not realize that the emperor’s death did not just leave them vulnerable to Inarizaki but the entire country as well? Osamu knew that there would be others like Shouyou out there, a distant relative to the Miya but one nonetheless. They could build up their own army full of men caught up in their personal ambitions, or vendetta, and storm the imperial walls in a blink of an eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A war could break out. One they could easily win, especially with elite crow assassins at their disposal, but at the expense of unnecessary bloodshed and dishonorable surrenders. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And that would be the last thing Shouyou wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, an intense putrid yet sickeningly sweet smell immediately snaps Osamu out of his train of thought. It was comparable to acid, a velvet fog assaulting his senses, dizzying him to the point of weakness and tasting the bile rising from his throat. Against his better judgment, Osamu sprints out of his room to find the dining hall empty save for the servants holding their breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no doubt about it. It was the distressing scent of an </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega in heat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a washcloth against his nose, the younger twin pushes forward, akin to a hunting fox lured by its prey. He hadn't even realized the silvering of his hair, the shifting of his ears, and three fox tails tearing out at his robes. Osamu runs and runs until he is faced with the familiar double sliding doors he was so accustomed to sneaking in and out during his pubescent days. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The empress’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With trembling fingers, he pried the door wide open to reveal what will forever haunt him in his entire lifetime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There lies at the end of the bed was his older twin, with his fox ears and nine tails and blood on his torn hakama. Atsumu’s hunched figure and uncontrollable sobbing as he desperately clutches on the golden strands of his hair were a tell-tale of what had transpired. A sequence of horrifying and irreversible events. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I didn’t mean to.” Gone was the rage of the day’s funeral, replaced with stinking remorse and a bad taste on Osamu’s mouth. His eyes linger a few seconds more on his brother’s crestfallen and debauched form to the unconscious and half-dressed empress on the other side of the bed. Labored breathing, hair unruly, and body marred with red lines and sweat. The tear stains on his cheeks confirm the unforgiving scene Osamu dared not imagine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shouyou looked like someone who was sickeningly </span>
  <em>
    <span>defiled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it wasn’t far from the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So a lot has been commenting as to what happened to Atsumu and how's he doing. *Runs awayyyyyy*<br/>Next Update: Feb7</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. An Alpha's Claim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Facedesk*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a week since then.</p><p>Seven dreadful days as the royal pact walks in and out of the Flower Room with no solution to their problem.</p><p>Seven tense days after their golden prince has fallen to an omega’s whims. And not just a wanton body filled with feral urges and neediness <em> to mate, breed, be claimed- </em></p><p> </p><p>They were just twenty when they’ve finally realized the dire consequences of accidental bondings. Had Osamu not walked in on them, his brother and empress would’ve been trapped in a heat for an entire month. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, seven agonizingly slow and exhausting days since Miya Atsumu had made an alpha’s claim on the Empress Dowager, who in turn was probably planning <em> to get even </em>the second he regains his consciousness and strength. Backing Shouyou up would be the alliances under his influence- friends, and family of higher standing who only indulged Inarizaki for his sake. People with the status and money capable of avenging his defiled honor. </p><p> </p><p>A war with Nekoma for Atsumu’s head was not looking that far in the future. </p><p> </p><p>“If, and only if His Grace decides to make an arrest of Atsumu then perhaps we can use the old law against him.” Says Kita. It was astounding how the eldest and wisest fox of the group could still hold the pact together despite the sleepless nights in the library weighing on him. He has scavenged book after book in hopes of finding something helpful to alleviate Atsumu’s predicament. <em> “An omega cannot claim rape if they were in heat.”  </em></p><p>“Shinsuke that’s a little-</p><p><em> “No.” </em> Osamu turns his cold gaze towards Atsumu. An unmistakable shift in the icy atmosphere was noted. “This is the last time you’ve done something you think you cannot be held accountable to.”</p><p>“Or we could make <em> you </em> take the blame again. As always. Give or take.” Osamu knew Suna has been purposely on his nerves for the last days since that fateful night, edging him to confess his deviance and forbidden tryst with their enemy empress.“But we wouldn’t want that, would we?”</p><p>While it would’ve been easier to just put Osamu in a cell while the rest of the pact sorted the growing rumors out, the younger twin made it clear that he was in no state to help his brother. Because for the many crimes and mischief Atsumu has committed, this was downright unforgivable, blood loyalty <em> be damned.   </em></p><p>This shows as Osamu has been exuding pheromones of blind rage and betrayal, of heavy vexation that any unfortunate soul that comes across him within the palace walls would not be spared from his wrath.</p><p>Atsumu on the other hand had looked worse for days. He wore his heart on his sleeves, walked around in a state of vulnerability and guilt. Of remorse and anguish because deep down in everyone’s heart, they also knew that Atsumu would <em> never </em>lay a hand on Shouyou outside their battlefield. Especially not in his bed chambers. </p><p> </p><p>Even Osamu could begrudgingly attest to that.  </p><p> </p><p>Hence the pact was outraged with his unwillingness to help, opting to stab Atsumu with sharp words like a knife, cutting into his brother’s fresh wounds deeper, instead. </p><p>“You have no idea, dear brother, <em> no fucking idea </em> , what it was like in there! One minute we were just yelling at each other, the next he- his scent. It was so much. <em> Too much </em>. A cloud took over my sense and I-” Atsumu struggled with his words that one could see he was still reliving the nightmares in his head.  </p><p>“As if something else was inside me.” No matter how soft and broken he whispered, the words echoed throughout the room. “But I’m gonna make this right.”</p><p>“Oh, and pray tell how are ya gonna do that, when clearly you’ve done enough?”</p><p>“I’ll marry ‘im.” Atsumu says with conviction. </p><p>There was silence. Then, “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that <em> Atsumu </em> , ‘cause you must be out of yer <em> fucking mind </em> if ya think this is some prime opportunity to take the goddamn throne-!” </p><p>“I want, no, I <em> need </em> ta take responsibility for this!”</p><p>Finally, Kita interjects once more. “Atsumu, ya cannot do that and I ask that you don’t fight for the right to. It is unheard of, let alone against the rules. An Empress of a dowager status cannot remarry unless it is under special circumstances. An alliance, per se.” He abruptly stands up, putting two palms on the alpha’s cheeks to coax him out of his madness. </p><p>“And you are no ally by any means. I think we should look at it from another perspective then. Instead of thinking of ways to salvage his honor, we should be planning how to depose His Grace before he does you.” Suna warns. </p><p>“... But what if I tell ya that he was still chaste before that heat?”</p><p>Another wave of eerie seconds of silence blankets them before Osamu decks his brother into the ground. His strength fueled by anger was no match for Aran who desperately tried to pull him away. “Atsumu, I swear on our parents' grave-!</p><p>“Think about it!” he pleads. “He is long past the age of fertility, even when Father was still alive, yet there had never been an instance where Shouyou-kun had conceived.” </p><p>“You have no right to call ‘im fondly by his name, ya filthy fucking scum!” Osamu is thrown to his chair, knocking the teacups and porcelain plates in the process as well as breaking the entire pot. It was a shame, he didn’t like wasting food. </p><p>“I did hear from the emperor’s guards that they’ve never shared the same room, not even the bed during the monthly night of requirement,” Aran adds. “If we can confirm this from the bed chambermaids and have a collective written statement submitted to court, the entire incident could be overshadowed!” </p><p>All eyes will indeed be on the supposed empress ‘dowager’ than on the horrifying events that occurred behind closed doors. It would be another trial, one that could break yet redefine the alliances in Inarizaki. </p><p>“There’s still time, if there is blood on His Grace’s sheets right now, heat or no heat, it can well verify that they’ve never made good on their marital duties.” There was an unmistakable tone of hope in Kita’s voice. Wishfulness that this was the solution to all their problems, killing a murder of crows with one stone.  </p><p>“W-what does this mean for Shouyou-kun?” Osamu trembles, the control he had once held tight was coming loose. He knew the answer though, this from studying the basic laws of succession within their clan to the consequences of unconsummated marriages, even with the name Miya behind them. </p><p>“It means, Atsumu will have the throne in a fortnight.” </p><p>And if they were merciful, Shouyou’s honor would still be intact under the conditions he quietly marries Atsumu and steps down as his queen instead. The idea of going through <em> that </em>again made Osamu sick.   </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Shouyou-kun.”</p><p>“Osamu-san,” Shouyou turns to look at him, appearance unruly and a bit lucid from the residues of his heat. The scent of overly ripe lemon still lingers in the air, as well as Atsumu’s cinnamon and spice ones. Together, the room smelt like an entire season’s fruit basket, as if their dynamics were in an agreement with their body’s compatibility. “How are you holding up, my prince?”    </p><p>“Well, the entire empire is still mourning the recent loss of their emperor, both thrones are empty at the moment, and my brother has completely lost his mind.” Osamu flops down the feathery quilt after putting the food he bought in on the nightstand. “My life’s a mess. Most importantly, the love of my life is in pain and I can’t do anything about it.” </p><p>Shouyou hums in amusement as if he wasn’t traumatized by the series of unfortunate events that kept following his trail. As if he didn’t go through a tedious and truth breaking trial, his husband’s funeral or defilement from his step-son. </p><p>“So you’ve decided to bring said love of your life, ugh, <em> onigiris </em>you’ve made?” He makes his point by slightly poking at poorly-shaped rice balls Osamu spent all afternoon making. </p><p>“Oh shut up. Everything I’ve cooked, I’ve mostly learned watching ya. So yer still at fault should it taste like coals.”   </p><p>His empress holds one to his lips, then takes a bite without hesitation. Then another. And another. The corners of Shouyou’s mouth begin to soil from the runny egg yolk and stray rice grains yet he devours his food as if he hasn’t eaten in days. This may be the case judging from his fragile appearance. </p><p>The way he ate also made Osamu hungry, prompting him to take a taste for himself. But then he immediately pulls away from the messy kiss, mindful of how Shouyou trembled at his touch. A reminder that he was supposed to be comforting him, not getting into his sheets.  </p><p>“I’m sorry!”</p><p>“... Are you disgusted by me, now that I’ve been held by another?”</p><p>“W-what? How could you even think that?! I would never!” Osamu’s hands clasp onto the omega with conviction. “It’s just, everything is so, so messed up right now. With Atsumu and the pact and this heinous plan to-</p><p>He bit his lips. Another word from him would constitute betrayal and the last thing Inarizaki needed was drama from the royal family.  </p><p>“You don’t have to say anything to me about them,” Shouyou leans into his lips. “Your loyalty is to your brother, as mine is to a promise between your parents and my beloved friends. But what we have here? It is<em> ours </em>.”  </p><p>Osamu keens at the bold declaration. Knowing that his love was reciprocated all along had already sent him to the edge, but if Shouyou kept pushing him like this, he would have to bring his empress down with him. “I should go.”</p><p>“Osamu-san,” his frail hand tugs into the younger twin’s sleeves. “Stay for the night.”  </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY HEY HEY<br/>Due to the author's poor planning skills, the chapter will end in a cliffhanger than the supposed blast. But hey, it'll be a bonus chapter on the next update, which will be on a random weekday. </p><p>Share your thoughts with me with a comment down below ❤<br/>See you in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. An Omega's Resilience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shifting Arc2 POV to Hinata's. There will be moments from Tsukishima or Osamu but now we get to progress the story thru the omega empress's side. </p><p>Warnings: Mentions of rape</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He was just a young and naïve eleven years old when he took Inarizaki’s hand in marriage- a chance to change his life forever, even if it was just another birdcage only with different predators.</p><p>The journey in earning the foxes’ acceptance and respect was as difficult as growing up resented by his fellow crows. But with his head high and posture held with unwavering grace, face devoid of any emotions unless circumstances forced him to smile- all the patience and endurance from the courts’ insults towards him has paid off.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata Shouyou, tenth empress of the red kingdom and second consort to Emperor Akagi Seiji, had risen above his station to Empress Dowager- a position only a Miya from a distant bloodline could ever dream of having.</p><p> </p><p>He was an outsider, <em>an omega</em>, a ridiculous excuse of a replacement for the fearless Miya Kaede, yet here he was now- wearing the crown of the empire as if it belonged to him in the first place.</p><p>Everything was going according to plan, even at the expense of the growing distrust between him and the Miya twins. And while Osamu was ready to start anew and forgive him, Atsumu was not. The betrayal of having a hand in their mother’s death was not to be taken lightly after all, and now as Dowager Empress, the knife Shouyou had stabbed the older twin in the back deepens.  </p><p>But while he had already accounted and prepared for a lot of things since his coronation- slander, a coup, hell, even a revolt, going into heat during an argument with Atsumu was the last thing he could’ve ever expected to happen. Granted, the stress from the trial and the funeral must’ve piled up that Shouyou lost count of the days he had left.</p><p> </p><p>Now the moment he had once dread but looked forward to spending with the right person was taken away.</p><p> </p><p><em>“-stop!”</em> Shouyou cried, and for the first time since his arrival did he truly begged for mercy. <em>“Atsumu-san, please! You don’t want this!”</em></p><p>But the alpha in the older twin had long taken reign on Atsumu’s body as he moves rashly to satisfy his carnal desires. Shouyou had tried to fight it, clawed his would-be rapist in the face as the heat draws their dynamics out, but he was no match for Atsumu’s raw strength.</p><p><em>“Mine.”</em> Was the only humanly word Atsumu could utter at the moment, fox-like eyes dilated in slits as he takes all of Shouyou and tears them apart. <em>“All mine.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Truly, a misstep on the empress dowager’s part.</p><p> </p><p><em>“All alphas are the same- slaves to their desires to put a claim on our wanton bodies.”</em> The voice inside his head, Oikawa Tooru’s, mocks Shouyou after Atsumu had mercilessly fucked him. <em>“They’ll take you like the mindless beasts they are while all you have to do is lay down, spread your legs and take it with a smile.”</em> </p><p>Days have hazily passed since the incident that Yachi, or Hitoka now as she marrying into the Yamaguchi family soon, had taken it upon herself to order the advisors to give the empress some time to himself. Of course, all was done under the guise of grieving than of healing, and all Shouyou gets was a week at most.</p><p>A week to get his head wrapped around the situation, to mourn the loss of his innocence to the wrong person, then get himself back in shape. He couldn’t afford to give Atsumu the time to take advantage of his absence. For all Shouyou knew, that meddlesome pack must be scheming to depose him at the very moment.</p><p>Would they use the old law? State that Shouyou can’t charge him for rape due to his heat? Or have Atsumu graciously offer his hand in marriage in exchange for a dignified leave? </p><p> </p><p>The thought of marrying again repulsed him, let alone stepping down from empress to a mere queen.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou’s mind was clouded with hurt, anguish, and paranoia that he was certain <em>this </em>was his descent to madness. He held his stomach tight, murmuring a hundred apologies for the plan he had come up with- one to counter whatever Atsumu had planned for him.</p><p>And then Miya Osamu came, giving him comfort and warmth he had long craved albeit not deserving of it. The guilt threatened to eat him alive.</p><p>It was ironic how Shouyou claims to return Osamu’s affections but had not even put the other’s feelings into consideration. Given the horrible turn of events- the inquest to Kaede’s death, Shouyou’s web of deception, Seiji’s suicide, and Atsumu’s rash actions, it would’ve been understandable if his prince chose to keep his distance.</p><p>Yet Osamu, whose eyes were rimmed with exhaustion watching his loved ones suffer came to him with concern and a platter of horribly-shaped onigiris.</p><p> </p><p>Another misstep. Another miscalculation. Another reason why the younger Miya twin deserved better.</p><p> </p><p>“I should go,” Osamu says after kissing him, scared to have overstepped his boundaries even though Shouyou craved his presence. How could his prince not see that Shouyou wants him, <em>burns for him</em>, the same way?</p><p>“Osamu-san,” his frail hand tugs into the younger twin’s sleeves. “Stay for the night.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Osamu obeys, because when had he ever said no to his empress? </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou lays his back against the fresh pile of pillows, grateful that they’ve burned the linens from days ago. Neither would’ve been able to stomach the lingering smell of cinnamon from another alpha any longer than necessary, especially in this moment of weakness. </p><p>Osamu follows suits, elbows propped against both sides of the omega’s head as he stares him down with reluctance.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Osamu asks softly. Steel gray eyes were starting to dilate from the residues of the heat but Shouyou could still see the gentleness mirroring from within.   </p><p>This was <em>his prince</em>- the second-born twin with no power yet had shamelessly promised him his heart, all of his love and loyalty, countless times despite the dreadful situation they were in.</p><p>Oikawa may have been right about alphas in general, but Osamu was not just any alpha. He was kind, gentle, and understanding had treated Shouyou with respect not because of their positions and or dynamics, but as a person.</p><p>And for a time the dowager empress may have thought of Osamu as a lovesick fool, to mask his growing feelings with fondness and bodily conveniences instead. But after breaking the first lie, they’ve overcome a hurdle in furthering their relationship no matter the laws they’ll defy for it.  </p><p>“More than okay.” Shouyou reaches up to his nape to bring Osamu’s lips down to meet his.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Is everything set?”</p><p>“The nobles and aristocrats’ attendance have been secured as well as the common people. They will meet you in the palace courtyard by noon.” Hitoka’s head had remained low and careful not to meet the dowager empress’s eyes, be it out of decorum or courtesy for the other man sound asleep in the bed. “But are you certain you’d want to wear your winter attire?”  </p><p>Shouyou struts his bare form into the adjoined dressing room before closing the double doors with haste. The space with an enormous tub in the middle next to his wardrobe filled with expensive clothing and pieces of jewelries was one of the many luxuries he got to enjoy as a young empress. Currently, a heavy set of black and white layers and the silky red kimono embroidered with the emperor’s crest were laid out next to the partitions for him to wear for his afternoon announcement.</p><p> </p><p>His choice of clothes was out of place and clearly not for the mourning, making him a target for the public’s criticism. Even without the crown or the signature black veil, his appearance was a blatant show of disrespect.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” The omega dips his sore body into the cold water, relishing in a flowery scent that soothes his nerves. “It’ll be an uncomfortable fit but given the circumstances of the plan, I should look <em>fulfilling</em> enough to fool everyone.” His eyes wander to the red spots on his thighs and arms. “And to cover these marks.”</p><p>People had often wondered why Shouyou chose someone as inexperienced as Yachi Hitoka to accompany him to the red palace instead of Tsukishima, who was a more viable option back then. His companion was perceived as meek and timid that Karasuno made a betting pool on their survival which was at zero stakes. Courtrooms are not for the friendly and faint-hearted, after all.  </p><p>What they didn’t know was that Shouyou saw further than that. Hitoka, for the clumsy person she used to be, was loyal to a fault. And that attitude was considered a rarity nowadays.</p><p> </p><p>They got the last laugh though, for eight years later they walk the red, imperial palace as dowager empress and head of the imperial handmaidens. </p><p> </p><p>“Have six maids tend to our prince when he wakes. Then have them all killed by nightfall.” In his position, bribery was barely an option anymore. “Not a word of what transpired between us leaves this room.”</p><p>Hitoka doesn’t even bat an eyelash at his command. “As you wish, Your Majesty.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Citizens of Inarizaki, while we mourn the loss of our beloved emperor, the heavens have gifted us with a reminder of the many more blessings life has to offer. For a month in my absence, I’ve been able to confirm what me and His Late Majesty the Benevolent, were not able to provide earlier. Now it is truly a shame that he has passed without knowing.”</p><p>A wave of murmurs and skeptical looks has passed, and then Shouyou grins. “I am with child.”</p><p>The dowager blatantly ignores the roaring crowd’s reactions before leaving in a hurry. The whistles, applause, shouts of congratulations, and the curses fell deaf to his ears as he runs across the hallways, not even stopping at the servants’ expense or Atsumu and his pack’s appalled faces. No. Shouyou stops at nothing until he reaches Osamu at the intersection.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Please,”</em> he begs inwardly. <em>“Please forgive me for this lie one more time.”</em></p><p>Steel gray meets ambers. Osamu looks to him with pure astonishment before throwing his head back in laughter. His reaction instantly brings Shouyou’s lips curling upwards as the tears roll down his cheeks, laughing alongside him and the summer breeze. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t as small as defiance against the court anymore; this was an omega’s resilience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now before you come at me with your pitchforks, here are some explanations to wtf happened in this chapter. </p><p>1. Is Hinata pregnant? Yes. With Atsumu's pup. Even though it had been just a few days since the assault, as an omega in heat that time, Hinata knew that chances were incredibly high.<br/>Using it as leverage though by claiming that it was the emperor's child instead (the timeline of the assault from the days before Seiji's death were not far behind so he could easily lie when the conception date happened), Hinata as Empress Dowager effectively pushes back the line of succession. It will be his child and not Atsumu who will inherit the throne next. </p><p>2. Osamu's peculiar reaction at the end. Well, considering how crazy everything's been, they both just laughed it off. The only semblance of normalcy left was what they had together. </p><p>I had to cut the explicit OsaHina scene short due to the max. word count per chapter I've placed, but I'll be writing it in another chapter soon. Thank you for not dropping this story and hope to see you in the next one!</p><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Very Long Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess I'm back.<br/>I've been reading everyone's comments from my other fics and I just want to say, thank you so much for the support. Honest. I've been in a really bad place and while the semester's finally ended, a lot of follow-ups are not over for me yet. Like everyone, I was so burnt out I couldn't do anything to relit my spirits. So I took a week off, just in and out of social media, some walks in the allowed areas of our parks before finding my groove once more. </p><p>Again, thank you so much for the kudos and comments ❤ Sorry if I've not replied to the recent ones but working on it now.<br/>Please expect more from this story as April-May would definitely have a better update sched. </p><p>WARNINGS: Explicit scene.<br/>Shouyou is a male omega, therefore, intersex. This way the pregnancy would make more sense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Osamu’s kisses are sweet</em>, Shouyou muses, as <em>tender and gentle as his hold. </em></p><p>It was incomparable to their first inexperienced yet innocent kiss that fateful night in Shouyou’s chambers when they fourteen, yet it made the empress weak to his knees all the same. Unhurried and chaste. Slow and languid and patient as if they had all the time in the world.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is this okay?”</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t said aloud but Shouyou could tell Osamu was holding back from the way his eyes mirror his hesitancy. And it was stupid and slightly offending. How could Osamu looked afraid as if Shouyou would say he doesn’t him after everything they’ve been through? <em>What Shouyou’s been through?</em></p><p>How could he not feel how the empress yearns for him? <em>Craves </em>his warmth and <em>burn</em> from his touches and <em>love</em>-</p><p>Love.</p><p>Admittedly, Shouyou was at fault for not being open with his affections the same way the alpha showers his. The empress may have taken a hold of the reigns of their relationship once but the lies he built had finally come crumbling down and Osamu became a casualty. And he doesn’t have an excuse for it.</p><p>Fortunately, Osamu was Osamu. He was never resentful towards Shouyou, always considerate and understanding. That’s why even though he may share the same blood and face as Shouyou’s assailant- Atsumu who holds the empress’s fear, Osamu undoubtedly has his heart.</p><p>So Shouyou replies in the only reassuring way he knew- with a fond smile and peck on his forehead.</p><p>
  <em>“More than okay.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He then drinks Osamu’s apprehensions away with his lips, pushing whatever reservations the alpha has to say back into his throat. His hands wrap Osamu around the neck before roaming to the expanse of his broad shoulders while the latter slowly starts to undress him. </p><p>They fall into the quilts, a soft laugh escaping Osamu’s lips before they stop to take a second and drink the sight of each other’s now bare, vulnerable, and exposed bodies.</p><p>Osamu had always been breath-taking, devastatingly handsome even, that it wasn't fair how the years had still done him good. From the silver dusting his hair which illuminates at night to his taunt and muscled built, the younger twin had matured from the boy who thought himself a spare beta to an alpha capable of chasing Shouyou’s insecurities away. His pale skin now flushed with pink barely served as a barrier to the loud beating of his heart.</p><p>Their lips meet once more, now desperate <em>to feel</em> pleasure as they both enter the uncharted territory.</p><p>Shouyou sneaks one hand below to palm the alpha’s length, earning a grunt in return, followed by a finger rubbing the slit to smear pre-cum over its cockhead. He gives it a pump, three and five slow ones, before settling into a pace to make the alpha come undone.  </p><p>Except Osamu pulls away, hurriedly returning the favor as their scents start to mix and form a haze. Their breathings erratic, senses filled in overdrive that Shouyou tries to push Osamu back and straddle him. He wants to impale himself on the alpha’s cock. He wants to feel the familiar <em>stretch</em> and <em>burn</em> around his rim, never minding his body’s current condition.   </p><p>Osamu however, doesn’t allow the empress to act on his omega impulses. Instead, he continues his ministrations, <em>his pace</em>. The alpha kisses his neck, runs his tongue around Shouyou’s scent gland while his hands move from cupping and pinching the empress’s swollen breasts all the way down to his legs.</p><p>Normally the empress would’ve hated the notion of being treated like glass but Osamu and his steel-gray eyes lovingly stared down at him with no intention of breaking contact, as if the mere gesture equated in their trust. The act alone instantly reduces Shouyou to a slave of desire.</p><p>He trembles in delight when Osamu’s fingers moved from bruising his hips to prying his leg apart and lightly brushing against his cunt. He takes his time, payback to how Shouyou took his during that rut summers ago, rubbing the empress’s sensitive spots before pushing a digit inside.</p><p>The empress’ swallows his pride <em>and begs.</em> Begs for more. Begs to be touched. Begs to come undone. But again, Osamu doesn’t listen. Instead, the younger twin relishes the effect he has over Shouyou.      </p><p>It was impressive how Osamu was in complete control of his alpha, and by extension, their dynamics. No feathery wings or furry tails and claws got in the way of their passionate night. Still, Shouyou felt safe. His body lays pliant, fully surrendered and unmoving, against the overwhelming smell of vanilla musk and sweet milk yet he still felt safe.</p><p>Finally, Osamu takes his cock, gently brushing at the swollen entrance before slowly pushing in. He watches Shouyou’s mouth form into a silent scream, not of pain but of pure pleasure and bliss. He slides in and out, still at a gentle pace, before finding the perfect rhythm that sends them both to the edge.</p><p>Between the passionate kisses and the hurried words of love said in the moment of heat, Shouyou holds onto Osamu’s hands and tightly laced fingers. No one lets go.</p><p>Not long after, the empress’s chambers were filled with the obscene sound of skin against skin, wanton moans, and grunts. And when Osamu hits a certain spot that makes Shouyou sees stars, he would scream the alpha’s name like the feral beast he was.   </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright,” says Osamu all of the sudden, instantly pulling Shouyou out of his sleep. “Keep your secrets, but I want ya ta do something fer me in return.”</p><p>Shouyou props an elbow to meet the prince straight in the eyes, exhausted from their tryst but clearly interested in what the alpha has to say. “For every lie you expose, you must tell me one truth in exchange.”</p><p>“The truth?”</p><p><em>“One truth,”</em> Osamu repeats. His hand finds Shouyou’s and laces their fingers together before bringing the empress’s knuckles on his lips. “Do ya concede?”</p><p>Shouyou chuckles softly. “I do. But what I reveal will only an equivalent of what I’ve told.”</p><p>He doesn’t bother to make Osamu swear in keeping his secrets, not because he wholeheartedly trusts him, but to believe in the grandeur of whatever they have instead. A test to see the extent of his prince’s loyalty.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>‘Or to satisfy your delusions.’</em> Oikawa’s voice slithers into his conscience. It has been doing that for quite some time. <em>‘Poor chibi-chan, he makes a mockery of love yet painfully yearns for it.’</em></p><p><em>‘Quiet.’</em> Shouyou retorts inwardly. <em>‘A single sentence of clarity for the hundreds of lies that come out of my mouth is a terrible proposition. I have nothing to lose.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“His Majesty, your father was a very noble man.” The empress starts, “Seiji-san had every right to hate me considering I’ve played a hand in his beloved wife’s death. And while he was not aware of the plan, I knew he had an inkling of it.”</p><p>“Did he know ya were a Miya too?”</p><p>Shouyou nods. “Yes. It was one of the reasons why he had easily agreed to our marriage in the first place as by law- only Miyas' were allowed on the throne and by extension their spouse. People had assumed I was merely a replacement for the time being.” <em>Or the emperor’s child bride whore. </em></p><p>“But ya weren’t.” Osamu’s whispers and it sounded like heartbreak. “Just a replacement, I mean. Not to me at least.”</p><p>“I appreciate the sentiments, my prince.” Shouyou breaks Osamu’s hold on his hand to rest his palm on the corner of the prince’s left cheek instead.  “Seiji-san had protected me, even though he didn’t have to, yet I have failed to protect him back. When he had fallen ill, I was almost sent to the dungeon under suspicious grounds for exclusively brewing his tea for months. The doctors, however, had recognized the symptoms as the same one Kaede-sama had.”   </p><p>“But it wasn’t a disease, it was poison.”</p><p>“He must’ve gone through your mother’s possessions and found the oriental flowers.”</p><p>Suddenly the pieces of information started to paint a much clearer picture for Osamu. “So that time in Karasuno-?!”</p><p>“Yes. I was there not by summon but upon request for His Majesty’s medicine. Unfortunately, the Sugawaras no longer saw it fit to keep producing the antidote since the Hinata House ceased to exist upon my marriage to Inarizaki.” Osamu turns quiet but the souring smell of milk spoke volumes of his agitation. “Please do not misunderstand Seiji-san’s actions. It was selfish but your father loved you and Atsumu very much.”</p><p>The emperor may have been stern with the twins but Shouyou saw the fondness evident in his eyes as he had always been considerate towards them. For a while, Shouyou had been envious of the carefree childhood Atsumu and Osamu had. Royal training and etiquette lessons aside, the twins were never subjected to abuse, neglect, or even the notion of early marriages.</p><p> </p><p>They never knew what it was like to put their entire life on the line. To risk everything for survival. And Shouyou prays they never will.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” The younger twin cuts Shouyou off before settling himself back into the quilts. “But the emperor loved my mother more. More than his kingdom, his crown, and even his own life it seems.”</p><p>Osamu looks at him. “Fortunately that is not the case for ya, Shouyou-kun.”</p><p>His words stung, even though it was nothing but the truth as both knew that at the end of the day, Shouyou will always choose the throne over their relationship. The empress was aware of how people saw him nowadays- a hungry politician hellbent on staying in power. Sometimes he even prefers that reputation over the docile omega they initially thought him to be. But perhaps, Shouyou thinks, he may have wished Miya Osamu was an exception.   </p><p>“Except I do hold something dear too,” He weakly responds. “More than my life. Osamu-san I-</p><p>The dowager empress barely gets a chance to profess his love in the ill-timed moment for Osamu had already fallen asleep. The soft sounds of his snores were incredibly endearing.</p><p>“You kept me up only to fall into slumber first and vulnerable in my presence.” Shouyou whispers. “Quite the audacity you have there, <em>my prince</em>.”   </p><p>They had still had problems, loopholes to Shouyou’s fool-proof plan against Kita’s calculating mind and Atsumu’s wrath, but they were things for tomorrow. For now, Shouyou will sleep in the arms of his beloved, exhausted but satisfied from the first, very long night they've spent together.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NEXT UPDATE: 22 APRIL </p><p>But which chapter would YOU prefer next?<br/>More OsaHina moments or the AtsuHina confrontation scene? Please let me know in the comments ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. An Unexpected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Shouyou sighs in exhaustion as he stamps the last paper of the day. Or night, considering how dark the room has gotten. He turns to the candle lamp by his right, looking miserable and as burned out as his weary body. With no one to chastise him, Shouyou forsakes all his etiquette lessons and ungracefully slumps into the cushions.</p><p>At that moment, the empress dowager could feel his soul leaving him and thinks; <em>perhaps dying wouldn’t be so bad after all.</em>  </p><p> </p><p>The Oikawa in his conscience teases him for being overly dramatic but Shouyou likes to think he was warranted to do so for today had undoubtedly taken more from him than ever, his pregnancy be damned.</p><p> </p><p>In the recent events following his coronation, Shouyou was heavily advised by Chancellor Personnel, Omimi Ren, to appoint new members in the ministry of state affairs.</p><p>Omimi claims that while they had served the late emperor and empress with undying loyalty, he doubts they would extend the gesture to Shouyou. And this much was proven when they had <em>conveniently </em>withdrawn their support in sending the merchant’s guild to negotiate with Shizuoka’s en route days before their voyage. Or when the year’s harvest festival was canceled after deeming it inappropriate through weak claims that the kingdom was still mourning.</p><p>Chancellor Revenue, the young Akagi, threw a hideous fit upon finding out hundreds of pages of his budget plan were amounted to nothing while Shouyou compensates for his work by giving him a week off. A getaway from the capital with his family, something the omega strongly wishes for right now.</p><p> </p><p>And if the sabotage continues, Omimi might need a vacation too.</p><p> </p><p>It was frustrating, dealing with their <em>blatant</em> show of disregarding Shouyou’s best interests for the empire. They must’ve thought that asserting their dominance over the meek omega by continuously foiling his plans would make him<em> submit</em> just to gain their approval. Said meek, omegan crow, however, wanted to pluck their eyeballs out instead.</p><p>Still, Shouyou would never let his emotional turmoil get the best of him, even when the problem was dragging out longer than expected. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“With all due respect, Your Majesty, we cannot risk your safety in the hands of these insolent fiends!” Even the elder Akagi had taken up Omimi’s side as he implores Shouyou during one of their daily strolls into the poisonous gardens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Regardless of how ill they think and speak of me, we cannot just purge generations of loyal servants to the red court.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And ya think turning a blind eye will buy their respect in time? If anything, they’re just abusing yer patience and wastin’ yer time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shouyou sighs. “I appreciate your concern, Akagi-san, but I think I’d rather kill them with kindness than with an actual sword.” No matter the temptation was left unsaid.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Now Shouyou is very knowledgeable when it comes to dealing with the empire’s external and internal affairs. In between indulging the troublesome, royal family and putting a face to appease the red palace’s scorn, he had secretly participated in politics. It was easier back then when he was perceived as a clueless, young empress- a decoration in title and little duties.</p><p>No one could’ve suspected how much information he’s learned on the many times he wordlessly sat at their meetings. How he listened to the commoners’ plea, be it a trivial or noble cause, and what support he gained in return. And how Shouyou <em>relished</em> in their stunned faces when he was able to come up with a solution to the devastating drought summers ago.</p><p>In his current state, however, Shouyou realized that the accomplishments he so was proud of were but a drop in the oceans compared to the expectations that came with actual power.</p><p>While the empress dowager <em>has </em>the support from the founding clans of Akagi and Ginjima to the kingdoms of Fukurodani and Nekoma outside the walls, it was apparent that he didn’t know how to use them.  </p><p>“What would you do in this situation, Seiji-san?” Shouyou asks the darkness slowly engulfing his office. He closes his eyes, ready to give in to slumber when his ears pick up the familiar sound of footsteps outside his office- someone tall, an alpha reeking of anxiousness and burnt sugar that even at his weary state.</p><p>Shouyou doesn’t bother waiting for the person to be announced.</p><p>“Come in,” He sighs for the umpteenth time of the day. Or night. <em>“Atsumu-san.”</em></p><p>On cue, the sliding doors open to indeed reveal the firstborn prince- dynamics out but tails and ears tucked in. In his hands were lit, citronella-scented candles and freshly-brewed tea. Shouyou didn’t have the energy to guess what he’s been up to.</p><p>“Burning the midnight oil, Your Grace?”Atsumu doesn’t make a move to enter the office; Shouyou doesn’t invite him in either.</p><p>“Yes.” He answers curtly. “I suppose I have your beloved uncles to thank for that.”</p><p>Atsumu flinches, fully aware of what the empress dowager was referring to. “Y-yeah, about that.  Ya don’t hafta worry ‘bout that anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou sits up, posture firm and eyes boring with suspicion as he stares the alpha down.</p><p> </p><p>“’Cause I have a proposition for ya! And I’m certain you’ll be very pleased.” It was laughable how the royal family seemed to have a penchant for making deals with Shouyou but Miya Atsumu was the last person he would’ve expected to do so. “Dismiss Riseki-san an’ replace him with Kita Shinsuke. That way, ya won’t suffer the repercussions of removin’ someone in power from the founding clans. And Kita-san’s great! He’d make a great Minister Rites. He may be from the servants’ family but he’s literate and smart and-  </p><p>Shouyou scoffs at the way Atsumu sang his advisor’s praises- the same fox whose grandmother treated the empress dowager poorly until Hitoka took her place as head of handmaidens.  What happened in the trial was something he could forgive but never forget. “Now why on earth would I do that? Why would I willingly allow <em>a spy </em>to enter the ranks in my court?”   </p><p> Did Atsumu hurt his head? Surely he’s not forgotten that he and his golden pack were a threat to the omega’s throne. Their childhood may have had a bond but it was tolerance built with no respect and trust. While there were days where the alpha had treated him as a friend in the darkness of the kitchen and away from prying eyes, it overrides the fact Atsumu had openly antagonized him within the imperial walls of the red palace.   </p><p>“I do not have plans for such things! Yer pregnant. Vulnerable and fragile. I think I’m allowed to be concerned fer yer safety.”  </p><p><em>“My safety?”</em> Shouyou’s wings break out of his robes. They tower and shadows against Atsumu’s shaken form. “Please forgive my ungrateful ass, <em>‘Tsumu,</em> but I think I’m allowed to be <em>fucking suspicious of you</em> considering the number of times you put me in a dangerous situation!!!”</p><p>Ah, there it was. His anger. The ugliest side of himself he longed repressed despite the mistreatment he had suffered in the hands of Inarizaki. He could only thank the gods Osamu was not with them to see it.</p><p>Atsumu on the other hand could only bare his neck in apology. “Shouyou-kun, <em>I’m trying</em>.”</p><p>“Atsumu-san, while we may be in agreeable conditions right you must know that will never forgive you for what had transpired that night.” Cold amber eyes burned with hate. <em>“Ever.”</em></p><p>“But they’re mine too!” the alpha <em>pleads</em> and Shouyou holds himself not to fall from the strong smell of cinnamon and spices. Atsumu immediately notices the effect he has on the empress dowager and immediately takes a step back. “I mean yer pups, they’re mine too. I can’t risk losing them to the hands of my supporters and at the expense of my throne. So please, <em>please</em> understand that my intentions are only fer the best.”</p><p>“That may be so but outside the palace walls and in the eyes of the empire they are <em>mine.</em> Your half-siblings and next-in-line to the throne.”</p><p>Shouyou finds delight in Atsumu’s horrified expression. He knows he shouldn’t rile the alpha up, especially not in his condition where he can’t properly defend himself, but the knowledge of what he had over Atsumu’s head was too good of an opportunity to pass up. So the empress dowager cuts him with words, repeatedly picks at the wounds, and rubs salt in it.</p><p>But instead of the expected outrage, he gets a guilt trip instead- glassy eyes and the golden colors leaving Atsumu’s fur as he slowly makes his way towards Shouyou.  </p><p>“C-can I feel them?” He says with uncertainty and Shouyou could only gape in return.</p><p>Why was Atsumu doing this again? Why is he here with a piss poor yet genuine apology and offering the empress dowager, his rival to the throne, protection? The pups may be half of Atsumu but the molten blood running in their veins makes them a threat to the power the alpha helplessly thrived for.</p><p>
  <em>“Please.” </em>
</p><p>Nevertheless, be it from his touch-starved omega or his pups craving their sire, Shouyou allows the alpha to gently lay his hands on his swollen belly. Shouyou was too tired to argue anyways.</p><p>“They moved!” Atsumu smiles, wide and beautiful like star lights. “I actually felt them move. Do ya think it’s ‘cause they recognize me?”</p><p>“No.” Shouyou teases him. “They probably just think you’re annoying.  </p><p>“Gods, yer killin’ me Shou.” Atsumu shamelessly falls to his knees. <em>Shou.</em> He hasn’t called the omega that in years. “I’ll win them back, fair and square. I’ll take the throne and make you my queen.”</p><p>Shouyou could only laugh at his unexpected visitor. “Do your absolute worse, <em>my prince.”  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What was expected: HEATED ATSUHINA CONFRONTATION SCENE. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT<br/>What ya got instead: Soft boi Atsumu and tired af Shouyou making a temporary truce until the pups are born. Oh, and Kita slowly rising into power. </p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated ❤<br/>Next update: 27 April</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Bowl of Hot Soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long delay! I had some house guests to entertain and they took A WHILE to leave. My social battery is dangerously low at this point. </p><p>Anyways, please enjoy the filler/soft chapters for now. Thank you and Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Tell me again, Kosaku-san, what exactly is keeping me from removing <em>you </em>of your position right now?”</p><p>The Minister War had <em>the gall</em> to tiredly sigh as if he wasn’t in the presence of the highest authority in the empire. “I am merely statin’ the truth, <em>Yer Grace.</em> There are already more than enough men dispatched within Kobe and on a twenty-four hours watch. I’ve done my job as they’ve done theirs, per usual.”</p><p>“And yet two inns were burned down in a single week.” Shouyou’s claws sink into his armrest. “Not even counting the merchants who were murdered along the sunflower trail or the children almost sold into slavery. Which begs the question, what are our people even paying the militia for?” </p><p> </p><p>The room turns cold but neither the crow nor the fox showed any indication of giving into their anger. The first one to blow the fuse loses, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“There is civil unrest and it seems you’ve no interest in doing anything about it, <em>per usual</em>.” For the first time ever, Shouyou is grateful for the black veil masking his expressions. He did not need a lecture for mocking the elderly after this.     </p><p>“If we’re talkin’ bout’ rest then perhaps it is <em>you</em> who needs that, given that yer pregnancy is provin’ to be a liability and all.”</p><p>Omimi was outraged. “How dare you speak to His Majesty in that manner?!”</p><p>“How dare you, <em>a child</em>, raise yer voice against me?!” The elder Kosaku’s dynamic then breaks out, knocking the table down with his tails. “I’ve fought and lived through wars far more ruthless than bloody burning inns and human-trafficked runts before ya were even born!”</p><p>The elder Ginjima, Minister Works, could only rub his temples with exasperation. “This is why the younger generation is hopeless- too sentimental, too idealistic. People die every day, be it of natural cause or by the hands of a cold-blooded killer, s’not somethin’ an omega could change.”</p><p>Before Shouyou could even think about striking the elders in the eyes with the nearest object- a feather pen, Kita immediately intervenes. </p><p>“<em>Enough.</em> This is a formal meeting, please refrain from using such distasteful words towards the Empress Dowager.” His voice cuts through the tension like a knife. “However, our Minister War is right. We cannot expect full protection at an hourly basis from the militia, especially not at the capital’s current state.”</p><p>“What exactly are you implying, Minister Rites?” asks Shouyou, voice masked with indifference despite knowing exactly what the silver-haired beta was talking about. </p><p>“If I may speak so callously, Your Grace, is that our aggressors may have deemed us vulnerable due to the recent passing of our emperor as well as yer current condition.” Or the fact the empire was solely left in the hands of an omega, was left unsaid but openly interpreted.</p><p>But Shouyou doesn’t dignify Kita’s statement with a response in favor of allowing a moment to himself instead, even at the expense of the room when the room bursting into chatters.  </p><p>“We are getting nowhere.” The omega pulls at his collars to find relief from the growing discomfort of his sweaty skin. The summer season had long passed and his condition worsens by a margin be it from the heat or his layered kimono. He really needs to convince Hitoka to allow him a lighter robe. “Alright, here’s what I have in mind for now. Kosaku-san <em>will </em>reduce the palace guards by three percent and have them relocated to Kobe all the way to Osaka.”</p><p>Stern amber eyes hold them all in place before anyone could even think of protesting. “Also, send word to Karasuno that I’ll be needing help from the shadow elites. They’ll be investigating where the bandits are coming from. Only then will we be able to ask for proper compensation.” <em>And to teach them a bloody lesson.  </em></p><p>“They’re expensive but at least it’ll be money worth spending to.” Minister Revenue, the young Akagi Michinari, nods in agreement.</p><p>Thus the meeting was adjourned with a temporary solution, though Shouyou knows that they will meet again in three days’ time. He’ll need to come up with something better to shut them up by then.   </p><p>“Ya look awful.”</p><p>“No<em>, I’m pregnant</em>.” Shouyou enters the alpha’s vanilla-scented room without hesitation. “With your demon spawns of a nephew or niece who are hell-bent on kicking my bladder every second.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s chuckles were as soft as the spring breeze.</p><p> </p><p>Evenings had always been the highlight of Shouyou’s life in the imperial palace since childhood no matter the hectic and dreadful mornings to come. Osamu was an added bonus to it. And over the years it was comforting to know that the amount of serendipity he receives in Osamu’s arms be it in the kitchen rummaging for food or in secret confines of his room has never changed.</p><p>Following his pregnancy, the two had to put on a hold to their carnal desires in favor of late-night strolls into the forbidden gardens or simply nesting in the mountain of quilts lumped around the younger twin’s bed.</p><p>“My nephews or nieces, ya mean.”</p><p>Shouyou sighs. This topic had been going on for weeks and it was apparent that Osamu was nowhere near dropping it. “Still think they’ll be twins?”</p><p>“Well, pups sired and birthed from the Miya bloodlines have always been twins.”</p><p><em>Twins.</em> Shouyou’s mind backtracks to his father’s lifeless eyes, his mother's pain-stricken face, and Natsu’s blood splattered all over the stone pavement. <em>Twins. The Miya bloodline. Accursed genetics bounded by tradition.  </em></p><p>“- okay, Shouyou?”</p><p>Shouyou dives headfirst into Osamu’s nest, never minding his sticky clothes or the dangers of the unlocked door. He mumbles something incomprehensible under his breath, to which Osamu sighs with endearment before following suit.</p><p>The alpha began to slowly undress him all the while leaving kisses on his bare shoulders.</p><p>“Good night, <em>my empress</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The poison hits him when Shouyou had least expected it. One minute he was having breakfast before the ambassadors of Nekoma, the next he was coughing a handful of blood.</p><p>With his body heavy and his vision growing dark, all Shouyou could hear were the anguished shouts of his names. There was also Kenma’s gaze showing indifference to his pitiful state, Hitoka’s arms around his shoulders, and recognizable blurs of oranges all over the room.</p><p><em>“Are you going to die now?”</em> says Oikawa from across him.</p><p>“Not yet,” Shouyou responds weakly before giving into the darkness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Osamu… -san?”</p><p>“Thank gods!” The alpha sitting next to his bed jumps into an embrace- arms tightening around Shouyou’s frail form as if he’ll disappear. “I- we thought we lost you.”</p><p>Shouyou wraps his arms around him, nuzzling his nose in Osamu’s scent for comfort while giving the alpha permission to do the same. “Alas, dying’s a luxury even an Empress can’t often afford.”  </p><p>“Don’t joke about that. <em>Ever</em>.” He hands the omega a tray of food. “Eat. We’ll need to recover at least a week's worth of your strength to get through this ordeal.”</p><p>Shouyou’s ears perk up, mouth preoccupied with a spoonful of onion soup but eyes laced with interest. He had not been able to keep his food down even after his morning sicknesses had passed that he could only guess it was made by Osamu.</p><p>“Anyways, following the horrendous events of yer poisoning, Atsumu had thrown the palace in disarray lookin’ for the culprit. We were in lockdown until then. Fortunately, thanks to Sunarin’s leadin’ a swift investigation, it was found that it was Minister War- Kosaku Kazuki-san who made an attempt on yer life. Apparently, yer decision to reduce the number of palace guards was goin’ to expose their hazing.”</p><p>“Hazing?”</p><p>Osamu’s eyes turn dark. “Physically and mentally abusing the new recruits of commoner background under the guise of training. It had been going on for a while now, others even dying in the process.”</p><p>Shouyou then thinks back to when he was twelve and allowed to look into the records of employment from the previous Chancellor Personnel. Upon observation, he had wondered if the red palace was simply discriminative against the palace guards as they were always sent from a nobles’ or aristocrat’s family. Now knowing it was due to hazing definitely answers why.</p><p>“But that’s okay. It’s over now.” Osamu’s hand reaches out for Shouyou’s, who in turn pulls away before he could.</p><p>“And what of the new minister? If I’ve slept for a week then that should’ve been enough time to automatically grant Omimi-san authority to proceed without my approval.”</p><p>“… Kita-san says that in exchange for catchin’ the culprit when your side of the faction couldn’t, Ojiro Aran has been appointed as the new Minister War.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong! Aran-kun’s amazing and reliable; he’s the youngest general of Inarizaki. And ya can definitely entrust the militia with him. He-</p><p><em>“Osamu-san.”</em> Shouyou places his spoon down. “I am not angry.”</p><p>“Yer not?”</p><p>“Silly little prince, of course not. I suppose I do owe it to Atsumu’s golden pack to have resolved the matter in my stead when I couldn’t for weeks, let alone catch the culprit.”</p><p>They drop the topic at that, allowing Osamu to ramble on about what he was up to instead. How he tried to fire all of the royal kitchen staff only to be stopped by Hitoka, seeing as he had no authority to do so. But the fit he threw-</p><p> </p><p>“It was not a fit! Stop treatin’ me like I’m a child.”</p><p>“I’ll do so when you stop acting like one.”</p><p> </p><p>-amounted to a compromise instead. While Osamu’s skills were still no match for the head chef, he was allowed to work there and oversees the empress dowager’s meals.</p><p>“You still have a long way to go.” Shouyou puts out a poorly minced radish in front of Osamu’s face. “But I admit, this has been the tastiest one so far.”</p><p>Osamu could only bow his head, lips tight despite the red tinting his ears. “I’ll leave ya to rest now.”</p><p>The alpha walks through the door, evidently allowing his scent to stay within the room. “Oh, and Shouyou-kun? Please try not to be reckless anymore. Remember that yer not only living for yerself now.”</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou visibly freezes from his spot, eyes now boring holes into Osamu’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Did Osamu know? <em>No,</em> of course, he does. The fact he talked of the minister’s arrest as the culprit without malice should’ve been a dead giveaway. So the real question was, how much did he know?  </p><p>Of the belladonna and lavender poison being concocted by the Sugawara’s per request. <em>Shouyou’s request.</em></p><p>Of knowingly ingesting the poison at the most unexpected moment to rid himself of suspicion.</p><p>Of the scheme to frame the minister of defense and altogether get rid of him without suspicion.</p><p>Of confirming Kita Shinsuke’s motives in Shouyou’s court to be true- replacing all the ministers into people supporting the firstborn prince for the crown.</p><p>How-</p><p>H O W-?!</p><p>The door closes and Osamu does not look back, leaving the dowager empress to his thoughts.</p><p>“Ah, I messed up. Again.” Shouyou says aloud, one hand combing his sweaty locks and the other on his swollen belly. He was still hungry for another bowl of hot soup.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>